Childhood Dilemmas
by PikaSass
Summary: *FINISHED* 5 years down the line, our heroes seem to be recovering from the dark force that was Giovanni. But they are soon to discover that their lives are not as placid as they once thought, and that this time, the threatning force is playing for keeps.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Neither of these authors own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: HERE IT IS!!! The prologue to our exciting new story! It carries on from Through Dilemma Comes Devestation, (which carried on from Misty's Dilemma, hehehe!) and it's sure to be good!   
  
  
All was quiet at 23 Pennyville Road, Pallet Town. The house was usually alive with the sound of children playing various games, or Pokemon running around the front yard. But today it was frightenly quiet.  
  
Well, that was from the outside. Inside, things were different. The kitchen was bustling as a brother and sister frantically ran about, pulling various objects from the cupboards.  
  
"Come on, Cory! Can't you spread butter?" 5-year old Rose Ketchum asked her 3-year old brother.  
  
"I can too!" Cory defended himself heatedly, slowly spreading butter onto every inch of a piece of toast. He had a lot more paitence than his older sister, and was willing to take longer to make it *really* special.  
  
Rose sighed, hands on hips, tapping her foot impaitently. She had finished her tasks of preparing cereal and pouring orange juice. Cory wasn't even halfway finished.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy will wake up soon, and then there'll be no surprise!" Rose said worridly. She glanced at the clock, but she couldn't really read it. She had just started school and considered herself to be extremely intelligent.  
  
Rose was the ultimate big sister. She loved to be in charge, to let Cory know that she was bigger and therefore better. However, the siblings shared an unbreakable bond, no matter how superior Rose made herself to be. And they both had many traits from their parents.  
  
Cory had his mother's hair though, naturally, it was kept short. He had his father's stubborness and love for Pokemon, and his mother's gentle nature with other people.  
  
Rose was, physically, every bit her father. The dark eyes and hair were identical on the both of them. She also showed the same determination her father had had when he was a Pokemon trainer, and the same fiery temper her mother had obtained as a child. But she could also be gentle, and kind, and she especially guarded Cory, even through her bossiness.  
  
"Okay Rosalla, I'm done!" Cory proclaimed proudly. "Rosalla" was Cory's special nickname for Rose, it had stuck ever since he had learned how to talk.  
  
"Righty-o, let's go! This is so exciting!" Rose squealed, carefully lifting the breakfast tray.  
  
"Sssshhh!" Cory hissed loudly, putting a finger to his lips. Rose obeyed, and followed him down the hall. It was a rare sight - for once, Rose was taking orders from her younger brother.  
  
Cory slowly opened the door to his parent's room and sighed with relief to see them still asleep.  
  
Ash had his arm draped around Misty's waist and was slightly snoring. Misty wasn't making a sound as she contently slept to Ash.  
  
Rose and Cory grinned and walked over to the bed. They then quietly counted to three, and yelled "SURPRISE!"  
  
Ash jumped up in shock, now fully awake as his children giggled beside him. Misty sleepily sat up and yawned, looking at the kids with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What's all this?" she asked, surveying the tray Rose proudly held before them.  
  
"Your anniversary breakfast!" Cory exclaimed.  
  
"How did you know?" Ash inquired.  
  
"I read it on the calender, so I asked my teacher what anniversary meant, and she told me it was like a birthday for your wedding!" Rose said proudly.  
  
Ash and Misty smiled at their children. Rose set the tray down on a bedside table, and then her parents scooped her and Cory on to their bed. The two children squealed in delight at being on the grown up's bed, and Ash and Misty hugged them tight. It was their seventh wedding anniversary that very day. Seven years since the disaster at the Cerulean Gym, five years since the Team Rocket fiasco. And now here they were, considering themselves the happiest family in the world, not to mention the luckiest.  
  
After a lot of tickles and hugs, Misty quietly reminded them that their Saturday morning cartoons would be on, and in a flash the kids had disappeared into the lounge.   
  
Ash held Misty close as she laid her head on his shoulder, savouring their time alone. The kids took up a lot of their time, and it wasn't unusual for them to have a maximum of five minutes to themselves.  
  
"Seven years today. It's unbelievable" Misty said in amazement.  
  
Ash kissed the top of her head. "I know. In another seven years Cory will be ten, Rose will be twelve..."  
  
"Twelve, geez, I can only shudder at what she's going to be like as a teenager" Misty sighed.  
  
Ash laughed and moved his kisses down to her neck, and eventually to her lips. They both got lost in the moment, put on the world only to be with each other...when the phone rang.  
  
"Ash, answer it" Misty quietly ordered after the third ring.  
  
"Aww, dammit" Ash muttered, pulling away from her and reaching for the phone. "Hello?" he answered in an almost surly tone.  
  
"Ash? Did you just wake up?" It was Suzie, Brock's wife of four years.  
  
Ash immediatly apologised. "Sorry Suzie, I didn't meant to be rude."  
  
"Ohh, right, it's your anniversary, I forgot" Suzie teased mischeviously.  
  
Ash grinned. "How are you two? We haven't seen you in a while" he noted.  
  
"Yeah, well you've been busy with the kids, I can't blame you. Just thought I'd call you to tell you about...about me and Brock..." Suzie's voice went quiet and Ash's eyes went wide.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, casting a glance at Misty.  
  
"No! Oh no, far from it! Brock's gone to get the groceries, he's such a gentleman..." Suzie sighed and Ash winced. Brock a gentleman? She must really love him! "Anyway, our big news is...well, I'm pregnant!" she squealed, obviously overjoyed.  
  
"Suzie, that's terrific! Took ya long enough" Ash laughed.  
  
Suzie giggled. "Thanks Ash. I was just about to call Jessie and James, I didn't realise how expensive it was to call Virdian during peak times."  
  
"Go for it, I'll pass it on to Mist...we'll definatly catch up soon, okay? See ya later." Ash hung up the phone and eyed Misty carefully. "Don't look so worried, everything's fine" he reassured her. She breathed a sigh of relief and cuddled up next to him.  
  
"So what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Looks like Brocko's about to be a daddy" Ash announced with a grin. Misty gasped and squealed like Suzie had.  
  
"Yay, it's taken them long enough...oh Ash, that's wonderful." This was how pregnancies were supposed to be announced, Misty thought. Not in a dingy basement with 5 dozen dead Team Rocket forces surrounding them on the ground. That's how Rose had been announced to the world.  
  
Ash could sense what she was thinking and held her tighter. "Don't think about it, sweetie. Just don't. It was 5 years ago, we're safe and happy now."  
  
Misty smiled. "We'd better tuck into this breakfast the kids made, before they come in and find we haven't touched it." Ash agreed, and lifted the tray up. The breakfast was simple, considering the kids couldn't make a huge fry-up or anything, but it was a beautiful gesture. There was even a flower and a newspaper.  
  
Ash took the newspaper and sighed. "They've got another feature on Professor Oak" he said sadly. The great Pokemon professor had died a week earlier, and the shock and grief still hit Ash every time he heard about it. He had finally died of old age, a heart attack stealing his last breaths of life.  
  
Misty squeezed his hand. "It was a beautiful funeral" she said quietly. Ash nodded. He turned to the page of the article and silently read over it while Misty crunched away on her toast.   
  
She looked over at him, forever worried about the impending scars Giovanni had left on his life. He had grown a lot more quieter and subdued since the incidents, but Misty loved him all the same.  
  
It was then she noticed that his face had gone considerably pale, and she felt her stomach swell with panic. "Ash, is something wrong?" she asked rhetorically. Of course something was wrong, he wouldn't be this pale if nothing was wrong.  
  
"M-Mist, Jessie killed Gary five years ago, right?" he stammered.  
  
Misty nodded. "Yeah, she fired some bullets into his back..."  
  
"Well can you please explain to me why he was at the funeral and why we didn't see him there?" Ash said flatly. Misty went as pale as her husband and grabbed the paper out of his hands.  
  
"No way, you gotta be kidding me..." she muttered. The article mentioned important people who had attended the funeral, and Gary Oak was near the top of the list. "But Jessie killed him! She wouldn't have lied to us like that!" she insisted.  
  
Ash nodded. "I know. Well, I don't know. All I know is that Gary Oak is still alive, and he is probably as dangerous as he was five years ago. And I refuse Mist, I absolutly refuse, to let what happened five years ago relapse. Not to you, not to Brock, Suzie, Jessie or James, and not to the kids." He took her hands and eyed her seriously.  
  
"If he, for some idiotic reason, strikes again, you and the kids are not staying here. He's just as powerful without Giovanni as he was with him."  
  
  
A/N: Yay, prologue done! We are now underway with the triology! Isn't it exciting! lol, look out for more soon! 


	2. The First Sighting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon!  
  
A/N: I wrote the prologue and now I'm writing this one, but Graham will be writing the next one! Sorry it took so long to get up, ff.net has been down a lot and we've both been busy. So enough talk, let's get on with it!  
  
  
"Jessie!" James's voice rang through the small Viridian City apartment he and his wife and son called home and almost instantly Jessie's head poked round the corner from the kitchen door.  
  
"James? What are you doing home so early?" she asked worridly, noticing the panic in his eyes. He dropped his keys on the bench and hurriedly kissed his wife on her cheek before grasping both her hands in his.  
  
"Where's Jack?" James inquired, referring to their nearly 3-year old son. He was almost the same age as Cory and the two boys got on well whenever their parents met up.  
  
"He's still at pre-school..." Jessie said vaguely. She was dying to know what was going on.  
  
"Good" James breathed out in relief. "He doesn't need to hear this. Has Ash called you at all?"  
  
Jessie shook her head. "I talked to Misty a couple of days ago but I haven't heard from them since."  
  
James nodded. "Okay. Jessie, I love you and trust you, but I need you to be completley honest with me here" he said seriously.  
  
"I'm always honest with you, James" Jessie said in bewilderment.  
  
"Mmmhmm. Jessie...you did kill Gary Oak that day in Grandpa Canyon, right?"  
  
Jessie gasped. She certainly hadn't been expecting that question. "Y-yes" she stuttered. "I shot him in his back."  
  
James sighed. "I don't think that was enough."  
  
"What?" Jessie felt a panic spreading through her that was all too familiar. It reminded her of the events 5 years ago.  
  
"Ash just called me at work. It appears..." James sighed again and held Jessie's hands tighter. "That Gary is very much alive."  
  
Jessie's eyes went as wide as Misty's had when she had heard the same news. "B-but how?"  
  
"I don't know, Jess. Neither does Ash. He's scared out of his wits about Misty, since she was the one who killed Giovanni, but..." James paused. "You're the one who almost killed Gary" he whispered.  
  
"So you think he'd try to get me?" Jessie asked in a soft tone and James solemnly nodded. "Oh James, I don't think so" she said, trying to be level-headed as she tucked a stray bit of hair behind his ear. "Why would he suddenly jump out of nowhere after 5 years of nothing? We haven't realised he's alive and he's done nothing to us."  
  
James shook his head. "I don't care. Giovanni sprung up on Ash years after he shut down the Orange Islands op. I'm not taking chances. Ash thinks we should go down to Pallet to sort something out."  
  
"And take Jack?" Jessie asked. James nodded again. "No, I can't, he hates leaving home." She wasn't wrong. Their son, who had inherited Jessie's short temper, was a lot more secure and happy in his own home then in a foreign place. Sometimes getting him to pre-school was hard enough, let alone another city.  
  
"He'd love to see Cory again. And even if he doesn't, we don't really have a choice about this. We're going tomorrow, Jess" James said boldly.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow mischeviously.  
  
"I hate to do this to you Jess, cos I know how good things are here at the moment. But we have to go. Okay?" James looked Jessie squarely in her sapphiere eyes and she hesitated before silently nodding. James smiled and softly kissed his wife. "Tomorrow" he said quietly, as they both thought about what was going to happen the next day.  
  
*******  
  
Gentleman though he was, Brock wasn't perfect. He had proved this by forgetting what Suzie called "crucial" items on the shopping list and she bade her husband farewell as she left in search of chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Cookies?!" Brock exclaimed before she left. "Cookies are crucial?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Suzie shrugged. "Well, I can never bake them and they're the one thing you seem to struggle with too. So...au revoir!" She kissed him on his cheek and walked out the front door without another word as Brock muttered to himself about fussy women.  
  
Suzie had, of course, heard about the whole Gary thing but felt helpless at the situation. She had never seen him in real life or even a picture of him, so she wouldn't have been any help at all if she spotted from him.   
  
"Where are you?" Suzie muttered, referring to the cookies and scanning the shelves. She obviously wasn't concentrating on where she was going because she soon found herself in the middle of a two-person collision.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed as she fell back, sending the other contents of her basket in a frenzy over the vinyl floor.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going. Here, let me give you a hand." The other half of the collision offered his services and knelt down to where Suzie's groceries were scattered. He started packing them back into her basket as she watched him in amused wonder.  
  
"You know, most people would just carry on walking. You must be a one in a million type or something" she said with a smile.  
  
The man reflected her smile and helped her up. "A pretty lady with compliments to boot. I think that's pretty one in a million" he said amicably.  
  
Suzie laughed. "I'm afraid this pretty lady is taken" she said, proudly flashing her engagement and wedding rings.  
  
"Aw, lucky guy." The man grinned mischeviously. "Do I know him?"  
  
"I dunno" Suzie shrugged. "He's not famous or anything."  
  
"Doesn't have to be, I know practically all the locals here" the man announced. "Try me."  
  
"Well, his name is Brock Slate, but he's from Pewter City so I don't..." Suzie's voice trailed off as she saw the man's face twist into a scowl. It was more than a scowl - it was clouded over in pure anger. "Uh, are you okay, um, sir?" she asked awkwardly.  
  
The man shook his head frantically and looked at her carefully. "Brock Slate you say? Wow, we go all the way back to Elementary Pokétech" he informed her.  
  
"I didn't know Brock went to any sort of Pokétech..." Suzie muttered.  
  
"Oh trust me, he did" the man said with a reassuring nod. "We were in class 5A."  
  
"Wow, it's a small world" Suzie laughed.  
  
"Yeah..." the man distractidly. "So do you both live here now?"  
  
"Oh yeah, on Mayberry Road, number 102. We've lived there nearly five years now" Suzie said, but instantly regretted it. For one thing, she had just handed out her address to a complete stranger, and for another this complete stranger seemed to have it in for Brock somehow. It had showed when she had mentioned his name.  
  
"The world gets smaller" the man muttered. "I'm number 22."  
  
Suzie laughed again and vaguely looked at her watch. "I'd better get going. Take care" she said with a warm smile.   
  
"You too" the man smiled back. He watched her leave with an obvious glare on his face. "Brock Slate" he muttered to himself. "He'll definitly be needing to take extra special care." A few of the other shoppers shot strange glances at this man who was talking to himself and it didn't take him long to realise this. With an angry sigh he got the last of his groceries, paid for them and left, trying to block out the stares of other customers.  
  
"Wasn't that Gary Oak?" one woman whispered to her friend, who nodded in response.  
  
"Poor soul, losing his grandfather. Such a great man he was, too. Can't be easy for the lad."  
  
"Hey, wasn't he once a member of that organisation...gee, what was it called?" The woman racked her brain.  
  
"Team Rocket" her friend supplied. "But he's redeeming his ways. He must be, after 5 years..."  
  
*******  
  
Misty stared blankly ahead at a spot on the lounge wall, her mind not really registering the image. A vague part of her brain could hear Ash on the phone, which he had spent a lot of time on lately. He'd been making endless calls to...well, even Misty didn't know who he had been talking to.  
  
Rose skipped in, a glow radiating from her face. The glow was soon replaced with a crestfallen look when she caught a glimpse of her mother.   
  
"Mommy? Are you okay?" The little girl's worried voice sent off a trigger of alarm throughout Misty and she instantly whirled her head round to meet her daughter's concerned eyes.  
  
"I'm fine honey, I was just thinking." Misty smiled warmly at Rose, who immediatly leapt into her arms at the confirmation of her cheerfulness.  
  
"When Daddy gets off the phone can we go to the park?" Rose asked hopefully. "I wanna try flying the kite I made at school!"  
  
"Oh Rose, I don't know how long Daddy's going to be on the phone for. It could be a while longer yet" Misty sighed.  
  
"Why is he on the phone so much?" Rose asked quietly, clinging to her mother and savouring her warmth, her smell...everything she'd usually have to share with Cory. But just for this moment, she had Misty all to herself.  
  
"Because he's very busy, Rose, and if he has work to do then we have to let him do it" Misty said seriously. It was the best she could do. She didn't want to be explaining the complex situation to her 5-year old daughter.  
  
Rose nodded, satisfied with the explanation. A silence fell over the two of them as Misty stroked Rose's dark hair, smiling at its almost identical features of Ash's hair.  
  
"Mommy...why don't I have a grandma?" Rose asked suddenly. Misty froze. Why was she asking this now? She hadn't thought about how she was going to tell Rose and Cory about their grandmothers. Sure, one had gotten very sick and had died from that...but the other...  
  
Before she could think any furthur Ash walked into the lounge, looking totally worn and exhausted. But Rose didn't see this and ran up to embrace her father.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, are you off the phone for good now?" Rose asked, her hands clasped round his waist and looking up at him from her small height.  
  
Ash smiled and picked her up. "I think I'm done for today. I was just talking to your favourite aunts."  
  
Rose gasped in excitement. "Aunt Daisy and Aunt Violet and Aunt Lily?!" she squealed.  
  
"Who else?" Ash said with a broad grin.  
  
"Are we going to visit them?" Rose asked, wriggling in her father's arms in excitement.  
  
"Not this time, I'm afraid" Ash replied, sending Rose's face into a downcast of disappointment. "But I do know of a certain kite that needs to be flown" he said mischeviously.  
  
"Yay!" Rose yelled. "We're goin' to the park!"  
  
"Get your kite and drag your brother away from that sandpit and we'll get going" Ash instructed, setting Rose back down. She ran off without another word and Ash collapsed on the couch next to his smiling wife.  
  
"You spoil them too much, you know that?" Misty said with a raised eyebrow. Ash only shrugged in reply but Misty understood. He was letting his kids experience what he had missed out on as a child, with his father gone.  
  
"Jessie and James are coming down tomorrow" Ash announced.  
  
"With Jack?" Misty asked in surprise and Ash nodded. "Wow, I didn't think they'd want to to tear him away from Viridian. Are my sisters okay?" she inquired suddenly.  
  
"Relax, they're fine, I just had to let them know what was going on. I only talked to Violet at the gym but she promised to pass it on to the other 2. Just told them to be careful and everything" Ash explained.  
  
Misty nodded and then sighed. "I'm so sick of this, Ash. There's always something out there trying to ruin our lives. The gym was downright stressful, then there was Giovanni, and now this..."  
  
"Misty, I am not going to let that episode 5 years ago repeat itself. I'm just making sure Gary hasn't been planning something all these years so that I can be prepared for it this time" Ash said solidly.  
  
"Yeah" Misty said flatly, her eyes fixed to the ground.  
  
"Mist, look at me" Ash almost commmanded. Misty slowly lifted her head, her tear-filled eyes meeting his serious yet loving gaze. He tenderley kissed her, still rellishing every kiss they shared, every moment they spent together. "I love you" he murmered as they broke the kiss off. "I love our children and I love our life. And I'm going to do my damn best not to let anyone stand in the way of that, especially not a lowlife like Gary."  
  
"Whatever you say, Ash." Misty smiled sadly. She sighed again and happily let Ash hold her close. "Well, I suppose this was starting to feel like one of those lives that are too good to be true."  
  
"Don't be silly. Our lives *are* good and they're very very true" Ash said happily. It was at this point that Cory and Rose burst in and started clambering over their parents, begging to go to the park, not willing to wait another minute.  
  
So the Ketchums walked to the local park, receiving admiring glances from onlookers at this young and obviously very happy family. No one could look past the smiles on the parents faces as they walked hand in hand, their children laughing and running ahead of them. If they could, they would see the turmoil Ash and Misty were putting themselves through, asking themselves unanswerable questions - were Rose and Cory safe? Was Gary going to come out of nowhere and strike them all down?  
  
But the one question that was eating away at them the most was the one that sent shivers of fear through not only them, but their four other friends...  
  
Would this be the same as it was 5 years ago?  
  
  
A/N: Ooooh, no cliffhangers as of yet! Don't worry, we're just getting the ball rolling! Please review and tell us what you think cos we love hearing from you all, and chapter 2 will be up ASAP! (o^_^o) **PikaSass and Geodude** 


	3. Answers, Arrangements and Ambush

A/N: The long-awaited chapter 2! Written by the other half of the talents of this story, Geodude! Please review and let us know how we're going!   
  
  
"Suzie, is that you?" Brock shouted as he heard the front door of his home click shut.   
  
"Yeah honey it's me" she replied with a shout back. Brock emerged from the kitchen with a grin on his face.   
  
"It's about time, was about to send out a search party for you" he joked. Suzie walked up to him and smiled.   
  
"Will you please stop worrying about me? I'm pregnant not an invalid" she told him. Brock took her hand in his.   
  
"Yeah okay, I just want things to go smoothly like they did for Jess and Mist" Brock told her.   
  
Suzie grinned. "You think the situation with Rose went smoothly huh?" she mocked.   
  
Brock sighed. "You know damn well I was talking about Cory" he snapped in her face. Suzie just shrugged.   
  
"Look Brock, I appreciate the concern and I want things to go smoothly too." She paused and placed a hand on his cheek. "And they will" Suzie finished, trying to reassure him. Brock just smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and a few seconds later he broke it.   
  
"Come on, dinner's ready, let's eat." At this comment Suzie smiled, and went off to enjoy a hearty meal with her loving husband.   
  
*******   
  
Ash and Misty returned home with the kids around an hour later. Cory was asleep in his mother's arms and Rose was beginning to get sleepy herself. Misty took Cory into his room and placed the small boy in his bed. She looked down at the still figure of her son and smiled. She then placed a small kiss on his forehead and left the room.   
Misty remerged from her son's room to find Ash with Rose sitting on his lap engrossed in the TV screen.   
  
"Rose, it's time for bed sweetie" Misty told her as she walked over and sat beside both her and Ash. Rose looked up at her father with pleading eyes.   
  
"Daddy, do I have to?" Ash turned to Misty and grinned.   
  
"Sorry honey, better do as your mother says" Ash told her. Rose sighed and got off her dad's lap.   
  
"Okay" she said as she walked up and gave her mother a kiss. She then turned to her father and did the same. She was half way to her room when suddenly she stopped and turned back.   
  
"Mommy, you never did answer my question" Rose told her.   
  
Misty looked over at her, confused. "What question is that, honey?" Misty asked.   
  
"How come I don't have a grandma?" Upon hearing this Misty went pale. Ash saw this and turned to Rose.   
  
"Come here a minute will ya?" he motioned to his daughter. Rose took a few steps towards her parents but did not go all the way. She stopped a few feet away.   
  
"Rose" Ash started. He paused and looked at Misty who had snuggled up closer to him as if trying to shut out what her husband was about to say next.   
  
"Your mommy's mom got very sick and went to live with the angels when your mommy was just a little girl" Ash tried to explain without going into any great detail. Rose just nodded at her father's words and he was glad she seemed satisfied with that explanation.   
  
"What about your mommy, Daddy?" she asked from out of the blue. Ash just sat there. He was not expecting that question. The fact that his mother was not alive today was his only failure of the events that happened 5 years ago and it still broke his heart to think about it.   
Misty could see the expression of remorse beginning to creep across her husband's face, so she quickly turned to her daughter.   
  
"Rose, that's enough for one night honey, time for bed." Rose, who was too young to realise the hurt she just put her father through simply waved and retreated to her room.   
  
Once Misty was sure she was out of sight she turned her attentions to Ash by placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"You okay? She...she doesn't know."   
  
"Yeah, I know...and she is never going to" Ash added as he got up and began to stare out the window. Misty arose from her sitting position and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"I know something is wrong" she told him. Ash turned and looked into her eyes.   
  
"She...she shouldn't be dead Mist, she should be with us right now, being a grandmother to those kids" he blurted out as his emotions took control and he buried his head in her shoulder. Misty just rocked him back and forth in an attempt to comfort him.   
  
"Sssh, I know, I miss her too sweetheart" she said lovingly. She then proceeded to lead Ash to the couch were they both slept in each other's arms for the next few hours.   
  
*******   
  
"And the guy said he knew me?" Brock asked as he and Suzie had just completed their tasks of clearing away the used up dishes for that night.   
  
"Yeah" she replied.   
  
"What was his name?"   
  
"You know, I never asked" she told him. Brock raised a questioning eyebrow at her and was about to say something when the phone ringing interrupted him. Brock walked up to it, picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey squinty, long time no hear" a voice mocked. Brock instantly grinned upon hearing the voice as he instantly recognised who it was.   
  
"Jimmy boy, how's the bossy wife and that hellraiser of a kid doing?" Brock asked with a laugh.   
  
"Not too bad thanks." James then stopped in his words as he remembered his true reason for calling. "Listen Brock, I don't wanna worry you here, but me and Jess are on our way to yours. With Jack. Should be there in around a few hours...is it okay if we arrange to crash at yours tonight?"   
  
"Yeah sure, but why?" Brock asked.   
  
"We got a problem" James announced.   
  
"Like?" Brock inquired.   
  
"Not much, just the fact that Gary Oak is still alive" James told him with as much seriousness in his tone as he could muster. Brocks eyes shot wide open with disbelief.   
  
"You're kidding."   
  
"Nope. Ash is scared out of his wits" James informed his friend.   
  
"Well that's understandable, with the kids and all" Brock replied.   
  
"As much as he loves those kids, I don't think it is them he is worried about" James replied. At this comment Brock grinned.   
  
"How can a guy be so captivated with a girl like that?" he asked his friend of 5 years.   
  
"Who knows man. Anyways, this battery is going dead, I'll talk to ya when we get there, see ya soon."   
  
"Yeah okay, drive safely" Brock replied and with that put down the phone. Just then he remembered about the conversation he had been having with Suzie and began to get worried.   
  
"Honey, about that guy you met" he shouted as he walked back to join her.   
  
*******   
  
Misty awoke from her slumber still in Ash's arms a few hours later. She sighed as she caught sight of the time on the clock on top of the TV set.   
  
"Ash honey, it's almost 11, let's go to bed" Misty suggested. Ash slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.   
  
"Oh, okay Mist." He sleepily got up, took Misty by the hand and made their way to their bedroom. A few minutes later we find them in each other's arms upon the soft mattress of their bed. For the next few minutes the room was engulfed by a long silence until it was broken by Ash.   
  
"Mist?"   
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"Do you ever...do you ever regret meeting me?" he asked. Misty was unsure if she heard right and shot her head up in shock.   
  
"No!! What made you ask a question like that?"   
  
"I was just thinking, if you never met me the only thing you would have had to deal with was the death of your mother."   
  
"Ash!!! Don't say things like that!" Misty snapped in his face.   
  
"Why? It's true. If you hadn't of met me you would still have your bike, there would have been no reason for the gym to be passed on to another family member, no episode with Giovanni, no heart break every time I almost got killed, and now no sense of fear as we lie here wondering if it's going to happen to us again" he explained. Misty took his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
"And if I hadn't met you, I would have never found my best friend, my lover, or my soulmate. And I would not have two wonderful children either. So I don't want to hear you talk like that again Ash Ketchum, do you hear me?" She paused as she began to wipe away tears that had fallen from her eyes as she spoke and then continued as she moved her face closer to his.   
  
"Till death to us part, I do, I did, and I will always" she said as she pressed her lips to his. Once she broke the kiss she sat in silence for another few minutes and then turned back to her husband only to see that he was asleep on her shoulder. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear.   
  
"I love you baby." She did not get a reply but instead got a slight nod. Satisfied with that she laid her head to rest on his chest as sleep overcame her for what should have been the last time that night. But as we later discover this was not to be the case.   
  
*******   
  
"I told you Brock, all I remember is that he had brown hair!" Suzie shouted in his face. Brock sighed.   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just on edge ever since Jimmy told me about Gary" Brock told her.   
  
"That's okay" she replied in a kind and caring tone. Just then their moment of apology was interrupted by a knock at the door.   
  
"That will be Jess and Jimmy, go let them in Brock will you?"   
  
"Okay" Brock replied. He walked up to the door and opened it only to be met with a sickening thud to the head, which resulted in him going into a state of unconsciousness. But before it over took him completely one thing stuck out in his mind. The sound of Suzie screaming.   
  
  
A/N: Wowee, what a chapter! Yeah we're bringing in the cliffhangers early, hehehe! My immense thanks to Graham for an awesome chapter, it's my turn now so look out for chapter 3, posted here ASAP! 


	4. Revelations and Heartache

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Pokémon (I multiply that by two for the last chapter as well, I forgot, ooops!)   
  
A/N: This chapter again written by Geodude, he wrote the last one too and now we'll get back into writing one each. So that means, yuppers, it's my turn next! But enjoy this one cos it's full of surprises and stuff!   
  
  
Brock's eyes slowly began to open. He did not know how long he had been out of it, all he knew was that the taste of blood in his mouth was making him sick, and that something was seriously wrong. His suspicions were confirmed as his focus was regained and there in front of him, with around 10 to 15 followers armed and very dangerous, was the sick sinister figure of Gary Oak.   
  
"Well look whose finally back in the land of the living" Gary mocked as he saw that Brock was now awake. Brock went to get up but then noticed that both his feet and hands were tithed together.   
  
"No!!! It...it can't be" Brock stuttered his voice barely above a whisper. Gary smirked.   
  
"Afraid so, Slate" he replied in a harsh tone.   
  
"B-but Jess killed you" Brock choked out.   
  
"I'm afraid her attempt was unsuccessful, as you can plainly see" he explained. He then paused to consider his words. "But I will deal with her later, I got bigger matters to attend to" he told him in a bitter tone.   
Brock looked up at him, dazed and confused. "Like?" he questioned.   
  
"Ash and his impending death" Gary told him in a cold tone. He then turned and gave a sign and one of his henchmen stepped forward holding Suzie at gunpoint. "And on that note, where's Misty?" he asked. "You better tell me or your little woman here gets it."   
  
Brock's eyes fell on Suzie. They portrayed that of shock and fear. "W-what's she got to do with this?" Brock inquired.   
  
"You don't know your best friend too well, do you Mr. Slate?" Gary mocked.   
  
"What? You crazy son of a bitch!!! Of course I know him, he's got a loving wife, and two wonderful kids." Brock instantly kicked himself for mentioning the kids in his outburst. Fortunately Gary put his mind at ease as an evil grin crept across his face.   
  
"Kids eh? Little Ashy boy's got kids. I'm sure he loves them very much, I would even go as far as to say that he would die for them, but don't worry Brock, this time his precious kids are just a bonus. And besides, what good would it do me? Think about it - sure, him and Misty would be heartbroken and even grieve for a while, but in the end they could always have more kids." He paused to consider his words.   
  
"But in order to end Ketchum's life I don't have to kill him. I only have to take away the one thing he holds dear, the one thing he would dive into the bowels of hell for, that one thing - " Gary was cut short as Brock interrupted him.   
  
"Misty" said his voice, barely above a whisper. Gary just nodded and smirked in reply.   
  
"Its perfect, don't you think? I take away his one reason for living. Just imagine the results...his kids would be left without a mother, he would never get over the emotional loss. Oh sure, one day he may remarry, but he could never rekindle the love he found with her. And once that day dawns for Ash Ketchum, that is the day my destiny will be fulfilled."   
  
"Bastard!! You're crazy" Brock shouted. "They have survived greater obstacles, do you think you and around 20 assholes off the street can stop them?" Upon hearing these words Gary walked up and proceeded to punch Brock straight in the face, causing his nose to begin to bleed.   
  
"You stupid piece of shit!! You have no idea what your dealing with here, do you!!! This is not a criminal organisation like that weakling Giovanni upheld, this mob plays for keeps" Gary warned.   
  
"May I introduce the Cobras, and there are more of us. This is just a small sample of the manpower I can assemble" he finished. Brock's eyes focused on the group before him.   
  
"What kind of brain washed assholes you got in this little alliance of yours?" Brock asked.   
  
"Simple my friend, men who thrive on power, men who thrive on the fear of others." He paused and redirected his gaze to Suzie.   
  
"But enough stalling, time to end this game. Where's Misty?" he said in an almost demanding tone.   
  
"I'm not going to let you harm those kids by taking their mother away from them" Brock told him. Gary instantly turned to Suzie who had been gagged and was unable to say a word; he took her by the shoulders and turned to Brock.   
  
"Then the kids mother's life shall be her death!!!" And with that pointed a gun to Suzie's head and instantly fired, killing her upon impact.   
  
"Suzie!!!" Brock screamed in horror. He had just witnessed the death of his wife and unborn child, and yet instead of sadness he felt nothing but anger and bitterness. He looked up at Gary and, with a look of pure hatred on his face, spoke.   
  
"I will kill you for what you've done, you hear me! No matter how long it takes, I will hunt your sorry ass down and kill you!!!" And with that lunged forward in an attempt to get some sort of physical contact upon Gary, however Gary's followers held him at bay. And then went on to batter and beat Brock with several kicks to his sides and ribs. Gary then walked up and raised the gun to Brock's head.   
  
"It was a simple game, Brock. You should have told me where Misty was. And now you lose." Gary put his finger around the trigger of the gun and was about to activate it when the front door one the house burst open and in stepped Jessie and James with numerous shots coming from their direction. Once the smoke cleared we find most if not all the cobra members that was with Gary lying dead on the ground.   
  
"Brock, where are ya?" James shouted.   
  
"James, I found him!" Jessie shouted she ran over and placed a arm around his shoulder.   
  
"Holy crap Brock, you look like shit" she mocked with a grin. Just as James walked up beside her he was about to say something to counter act his wife's antics when he spotted the body of Suzie.   
  
"Oh my god."   
  
Jessie looked up. "James?" He just walked around his wife and over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I-I dunno what to say" James told him. Jessie was about to ask what the hell they were talking about when the sight of Suzie's body come into view.   
  
"No! No...no!!!" she screamed. She right there and then threw her arms round Brock as her emotions got the better of her. Brock just sat there as James unwrapped Brock from his shackles. There was nothing he could do except maybe avenge her death.   
  
"Where's Gary?" he asked all of a sudden. James looked over at his friend with a look of sympathy on his face.   
  
"Sorry man, he got away" James informed him. Just as he had completed this sentence a car engine could be heard starting up from out on the driveway. Jessie's face turned chalk white.   
  
"Oh my god!!! JACK!" she shouted as she realised how Gary Oak had made his get away. But the twist in the tale was their son, who had been asleep in the car, had been kidnapped in the process.   
  
Without another word, Jessie rushed outside, knowing it was useless but letting her maternal instincts get the better of her. "JACK!" she screamed again, tears ravaging her flushed cheeks. The car was out of sight by now, but it didn't stop her near hysterical screaming. "Get back here, you bastard!" she yelled. A few loitering neighbours shot her strange looks, however she saw right through them.   
  
"Jess! Get inside, it might not be safe out here!" James commanded as he joined her outside.   
  
"That bastard got our son, James! He has driven away to god knows where with our little boy!" Jessie shouted in his face. Her tears gave way to the anger she felt towards Gary as she realised the danger Jack was most likely in.   
  
James put an arm around his sobbing wife in an attempt to reassure her that everything was going to be alright while he controlled his own anger.   
  
Once they had walked back inside Brock walked up beside the lifeless body of Suzie and placed a hand on her cheek, he then bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips.   
  
"Your death won't be in vain my love, you will be avenged" he choked out as a single tear fell from his eye. Just then he shot his head over at the table where the phone lay, and gasped in shock.   
  
"Oh shit, god no."   
  
"Brock, what's wrong?" James asked as he was trying to calm down a frantic Jessie.   
  
"My-my address book...it's gone." As he said this one thought came into his mind.   
  
*Misty*   
  
  
A/N: Wow, I dunno how the heck I am gonna live up to this, lol! But look out for my shot at the next chapter, coming soon! (o^_^o) 


	5. Painful Phonecalls and Primary Plans

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Pokémon!  
  
A/N: PikaSass, you're up to write this chapter! Indeed I am! So hold on tight for another part to the awesome developing of this plot and story!   
  
Ash's head snapped up from the evening newspaper as he heard the whir of an obviously over-driven car engine. "Someone's in a hurry" he muttered to himself.  
  
"You know, talking to yourself is the second sign of madness" Misty teased, walking into their living room. Cory and Rose were seated on the floor, Rose impaitently trying to teach Cory how to play snap.  
  
"No! Cory, you have to wait till the same numbers come up, not the same colour!" Rose shrieked, almost throwing her cards up in frustration. "I thought you could count to ten!"  
  
"I can!" Cory replied. The discussion between the two siblings was getting heated but both their parents were too tired to intervene at that moment. It hadn't been a particularly exerting day, but sometimes thoughts were more tiring than actions.  
  
Rose folded her arms and looked at her younger brother with as much smug as a five-year old could muster. "Prove it" she challenged.  
  
Cory looked at his sister with wide eyes and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. "One...two...um, um..."  
  
"Told ya!" Rose boasted.  
  
Cory's lower lip quivered and he turned to his parents seated on the couch. "Mommy! Rose is being mean!" he announced, much to Rose's surprise and horror.  
  
"Rose, stop it" Misty flatly scolded.  
  
"It wasn't me, Mommy! I was teaching him how to play snap!" Rose defended herself.  
  
"You cheat anyway, Rose" Cory said sourly.  
  
"I do not!" Rose protested.   
  
"Okay okay, if the game is gonna cause that much friction then it can go away" Ash announced, swiftly swiping the cards up from the floor and placing them on top of the mantleplace, much to the disappointment of his children.  
  
"Daaaaddy! It's not fair, I was playing properly! Cory was the one making all the mistakes!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
Ash eyed her seriously and she backed down, but still pouted to herself.   
  
For the next few minutes the living room elapsed in silence as the TV blared in the background, a program no one in the room was paying the slightest bit of attention to.  
  
The ringing phone snapped Rose out of her sulky daydreams and she leapt up. "I'll get it!" she yelled, sprinting towards the ringing device.  
  
"Remember how to answer the phone!" Misty reminded her.  
  
Rose carefully picked up the phone and placed it to her ear. "Ketchum residence, Rose speaking" she greeted the caller, sounding like a much too young secretary.  
  
"Rose darlin', why are you answering the phone? That's much too grown up for a little lady like you."  
  
Rose squealed at the voice she instantly recognised. "James, James! I'm not little!"  
  
Ash heard her squealing and instantly sat up, shooting a worried glance at Misty, who gave him an inquisitive look.  
  
"What is it, Ash?" she asked.  
  
"James is on the phone" Ash told her.  
  
Misty shrugged. "So? He probably called to let us know he got here okay."  
  
Ash was about to reply when Rose bounded in. "James is on the phone! He's here in Pallet!"   
  
"Yay, Jack is here!" Cory shouted.  
  
Ash walked towards the phone, leaving his celebrating children in the living room, and Misty followed. However she wasn't that worried about the phonecall and proceeded to clear up the kitchen bench instead.  
  
"Jimmy, hey, you made it to Pallet alright then?" Ash inquired, still feeling a strange tug inside him.  
  
James sighed and for a few seconds only silence filled Ash's ears. "Well...we-we got here okay, but..."  
  
"But what?" Ash demanded, fear now written across his face. Misty noticed this and stopped stacking the dishwasher.  
  
"We got a little confirmation that Gary Oak is very much alive" James announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked carefully. The fear he was feeling was now clearly being transferred to Misty, as she stared at her husband with worried eyes.  
  
"It's Suzie" James said bluntly. "Gary killed her right in front of Brock's eyes. And then..." His voice trailed off and Ash was not cheered by the tone in his voice. "Then he got away, in our car, with...Jack was...Jack was in the car asleep. I dunno if that was part of his game plan Ash, but all I know is that Suzie was wrongly killed and that my kid is alone with a pyschotic bastard..."  
  
Ash's eyes kept increasing in size as he took in the news. He had to bite his lip to stop the tears in his eyes silently overflowing. All he could think of was the turmoil those three would now be going through, and how he would be if he was placed in that position.  
  
"James, we'll be over as soon as we can" Ash declared.  
  
"No no, don't bring the kids, they don't need to be around this. Just stay put and stay careful. Brock's address book also conveniantly went missing as Gary made his departure" James added bitterly.  
  
"Oh shit" Ash whispered. "Shit, you're kidding."  
  
"God I wish I was" James said seriously. "But anyway, Jess and Brock are not in the best state of mind right now, so I'd better go and see to them. Just keep a really good eye out, Ash. We'll probably see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay James, you take care too, send our love to Brock and Jess." With that Ash hung up the phone and turned to his wife with a vacant expression. She knew. She could tell by the tone in his voice and the many expressions that had passed his face in that brief conversation.  
  
"Who?" she asked simply, not meaning the caller.   
  
Ash sighed and slumped down into a chair. "Suzie. He got...Suzie, right in front of Brock..." The emotions running through him caught up to his voice and he trailed off.  
  
"Oh my God, no..." Misty burst into tears as Ash nodded after she had spoken.   
  
"And Gary took off. With Brock's address book. And Jack in the backseat of Jess and Jimmy's car" Ash added flatly.  
  
"No! Godammit, no! I am not going through this again, Ash! You hear me? Suzie shouldn't be dead!" she yelled through her tears.  
  
"Don't ya think I know that?!" Ash snapped back.   
  
"You said this wouldn't get like it did five years ago, you PROMISED me!" Misty reminded him.  
  
"So what was I supposed to do, Mist? How was I to know Gary was gonna walk into their house? How did he even know their address?!" Ash asked in frustration. "I can't have answers for everything, dammit!"  
  
Misty continued to slightly sob but walked round to where Ash was sitting, obviously still in loads of distress. "I'm sorry Ash, I shouldn't have yelled...I just, God, I dunno, it's not fair."  
  
"You're right, it's not" Ash agreed, holding his crying wife in his arms. "But we're gonna do our damn best to protect the kids and ourselves, and we're gonna find Jack as well. Okay?"   
  
Misty nodded, laying her head to rest on his shoulder. "Why us?" she whispered.  
  
"I wish I knew" Ash replied softly.  
  
*******  
  
Four days later the group was reunited for the first time, minus Suzie who had been laid to rest earlier that day. Now the five remaining adults were silently seated round Ash and Misty's dinner table.  
  
"Right, so when do we start looking for this bastard?" James asked suddenly.  
  
"Where do we start to look?" Misty asked hopelessly. "At least last time we had a bit of a lead."  
  
Brock was vacantly looking out the window, staring at Rose and Cory, who were playing in their sandpit. His child would never feel sand, or laugh, or even see the light of day...  
  
Misty could sense what he was thinking and reached out to reassuringly squeeze his hand. Nothing was said, but some kind of understanding passed between them and Brock sadly smiled at her.  
  
"I don't care where we look, just as long as we look!" Jessie exclaimed. "Let's just start somewhere close, anywhere, please..." She trailed off and hung her head, trying to hide the tears that were slowly travelling down her cheeks.  
  
"Tomorrow" Ash announced. "Tomorrow we start. And I don't care where or when, just as long as we start."  
  
"Ash, what about the kids?" Misty asked worriedly.  
  
"We can get a sitter for them or something, I don't think we'll be leaving town" Ash said sensibly.  
  
"He's been gone four days, Ash, he could be in the Orange Islands for all we know" James pointed out.  
  
"Well we'll know soon enough. I don't care what he said about fulfilling his destiny, that's bullshit. Destinies are hard to fulfil when you're dead" Brock said in acidic tones.   
  
Night closed in and put its slumbering spell on the friends, despite the situation they found themselves in. Five years ago it was different. Five years ago they were friends, companions, reunited enemies even. Ash and Misty had been the only ones truly linked.  
  
But now they were husbands and wives, they were allies, they were mothers and fathers. And they all knew, as they settled down for their last night of peace, that this time the stakes were much higher.  
  
A/N: I am rushing! So gimme a break! lol, look out for more soon, Geodude is writing the next one! See yaz later! 


	6. A Wife To A Husband In The Cover Of Nigh...

DISCLAIMER: Neither of the authors writing this own Pokémon. Cos if they did no doubt they would be rolling around in piles of money, don't ya think?!  
  
A/N: Well, we are building it up! This is Geodude's chapter and I think I'm doing the next one...I'm pretty sure I am, lol! It'll be up ASAP, in the mean time get your Childhood Dilemmas fix right here!  
  
Misty awoke with a start out of the blue later that night and reached over for her husband, only to find him gone. She quickly pulled on a shirt and made her way along the hallway and into the living room, where she found Ash sitting near the window, with his gaze shared between Brock's sleeping form on the couch and the dark empty streets outside. She walked up to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind.  
  
"Hey" she simply stated. Ash glanced behind him and smiled.  
  
"What brings my beautiful wife to my side at this hour?" he asked her in a kind and caring tone.  
  
"Your beautiful wife woke up and could not find her man...so she decided to investigate...and here you are" she replied to him in a caring/loving/mocking tone all in one. Misty then kneeled down and directed her body so she was facing her husband.  
  
"What are you doing up at this time? I'm worried about you, you know I worry when you don't get much sleep" she informed him.   
  
Ash directed his gaze to Brock and sighed. "Sorry honey, I don't mean to worry you, I just got a lot on my mind tonight."   
  
Misty placed a hand on his cheek. "Like?"   
  
Ash lifted his wife from the floor and placed her on his lap. "I would have thought that was obvious, the fact that in a few hours it starts all over again" he told her in a quiet tone.   
  
Misty looked at him with a questioning glance. "Are you sure that's it?"   
  
Ash looked at her and then at Brock and then shook his head. "Once again Mist, you see right through me. Look at him will ya?" Misty turned her head to face Brock. "He just lost his whole world Mist, how can he sleep so soundly?" Ash asked his wife.  
  
"I dunno, I guess when he sleeps he can put it out of his mind for a while" Misty told him.   
  
Ash tightened his grip around her body as a horrible thought crossed his mind. Misty noticed how tense he was and looked at him her face full of love and concern.  
  
"And to think that what happened to Suzie could have been you" he choked out.   
  
Misty just sat there and continued to stare into his eyes as an eerie silence engulfed the room. After a few seconds she took a deep breath and then began to speak.  
  
"Ash you have never kept anything from me, please don't start now" she said as she laid her head to rest on his shoulder. Ash bit his lip and then began to speak.  
  
"Ok, you want to know what's bothering me. Guilt" he told her.   
  
Misty placed her hands around his neck. "What have you got to feel guilty for?" she asked him.   
  
"The fact that Gary Oak's words ring true" Ash replied.   
  
"What?" she asked him, totally lost as to what he was talking about.  
  
"Misty, I had a conversation with Brock earlier. He told me what Gary intended to do, and he basically said that if it came down to a choice between you or the kids being killed I would choose them." He paused as he choked back a sob. "And the scary thing is, he's right" he explained to her. "I would rather see my kids die than you! I feel like crap, Mist...I...I don't deserve to be a father" he said as he looked down to the ground to avoid her gaze.   
  
Misty lifted his head up with her hand and began to wipe away the tears that had flowed from his eyes. "Ash listen to me. You're not a bad father, you have given those kids everything, I don't ever wanna hear those words escape your mouth again, do you hear me? It makes me out to be the bad guy too if you do" she explained.  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked.   
  
Misty sighed. "What I'm saying is that if the roles were reversed, my decision on that matter would be exactly the same with your name there in place of mine" she told him.  
  
"You mean you would feel the same if the decision was yours?" he asked. Misty just nodded and pressed her lips to his in a long and gentle passionate kiss. Once they had parted Misty got up off his lap and took her husband in an embrace.  
  
"Listen to me honey, just because we love each other a little more then we love our kids does not make us bad parents, you hear me?" Ash just nodded in response to his wife's words. As a feeling of ease started to enter his body, his wife had done it again. She knew exactly what to say and what buttons to push to reassure him, and as always they had worked.  
  
"You know what Mist? You never fail to amaze me. You always know what to say to make it better, probably one of the reasons why I love you" he told her. Misty just let go of the embrace and smiled.  
  
"That's right baby, you love me, you love our kids, y-" She was cut off by Ash interrupting her.  
  
"And I love our family" he told her. Misty nodded as a grin crept across her face. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
  
"And I know how we can extend our family" she told him with a devious smile. Ash's head snapped back at the sound of these words and he just looked at his wife in shock.  
  
"Whaaaaaa!!....Misty!! In a few hours we are going to be separated from our kids, searching for a right nut, and all you can think about is your -" Misty placed a finger over his lips, and simply nodded at him, cutting Ash short.   
  
"So shall we take our leave?" she asked him with a smirk. Ash just grinned down at his wife of 7 years.  
  
"If you insist on waking both the neighbours and our house guests, then honey by all means knock yourself out." Misty stared at him with a playful grin.  
  
"Why my darling husband! Are you implying that I'm a screamer?" Ash walked up and took her by the waist.  
  
"No, I'm not implying, I'm telling. It comes with the territory after being with you for 13 wonderful years" he mocked. Misty just playfully punched him in the arm, as she began to get sleepy.  
  
"Well I'm beat, you coming?" Ash placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute sweetheart." Misty just nodded and left the room to take refuge within her warm bed. Once he saw that Misty was out of sight, he redirected his gaze to the window and the empty streets. He walked up to it and began to look to the heavens.  
  
"Look" he started with a sigh, "I'm not that much of a religious type guy, but if there is something out there, please look after my wife and kids!" He paused as he choked back a sob. "Well I'd better go, thanks for your time." And with that turned to leave, when he saw Brock's covers had dropped away from him. He walked up and pulled them up closer to his head.  
  
"Goodnight Brocko." He looked up again skyward. "Goodnight Suzie...God speed, sweetheart.........God speed." And with that exited the room to join his wife back in the land of slumber.   
  
Just as he left the room Brock's eyes opened and a single tear escaped his right eye, for unknown to Ash, Brock had been awake for his last few words that night.  
  
"Thank you Ash" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you."  
  
A/N: Awww. This story is so sad so early, isn't it?! Ah well, adds to the drama, which is what we love! The next chapter is coming soon, promise! 


	7. A Slight Scare, A Weary Warning

DISCLAIMER: Only Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon, and a couple of other important dudes. Not me though!  
  
A/N: I don't wanna ramble too long, I know it gets boring, so here's my attempt at this chapter!  
  
"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!" The shrill voice of their daughter woke Ash and Misty up instantly, not only because of its loud tone, but because of the obvious panic in it. It only took another two seconds before Rose burst into the room, looking like she had run a marathon or two.  
  
"Rose sweetie, what's wrong?" Misty asked calmly.  
  
"Cory's not in his room!" Rose yelled.  
  
Misty shot Ash a look that spoke more volumes then words ever could as fear, panic and anger all meshed into one emotion. But he was already out of bed, racing down the hall, praying that this was some kind of joke. But alas, he opened the door to his son's bedroom only to find it depressingly empty.  
  
"Shit, no" Ash whispered. Misty hurriedly came up behind him and instantly broke down in tears at the sight of the messy but empty bed.  
  
"Misty, calm down, he might be in the house somewhere" Ash tried to reassure her.  
  
"Yeah, and he might be being held at gunpoint by Gary Oak!" Misty screamed, her emotions now getting beyond her control.  
  
"Cory!" Ash yelled, frantically opening and scanning every room of the house. "Cory, come on, this is no time to play hide and seek!" The worry in his voice increased and his common sense subsided as he ran into the lounge, totally ignoring the fact that a sleeping Brock lay on the couch. "CORY!" Ash shouted even louder.  
  
"Ash, what's going on?" Brock asked sleepily, Ash's loud voice having torn him away from his pain-induced sleep.  
  
"We can't find Cory" Ash simply explained. With that he ran outside into the backyard, Misty staying behind to try and somehow distract Rose, and maybe herself.   
  
The panic flooding Ash's heart was now overriding every other feeling he could ever experienced. Even anger didn't come into the picture at the moment.  
  
"Cory! Where are you?" Ash asked loudly, but the hopelessness in his voice was undeniable. Gary had taking another victory for himself and, in the process, had weakened Ash to the point where he felt like a complete failure.  
  
He buried his face in his hands and felt his world giving way beneath him. He knew what was happening. It was Cory first, then it would be Rose, and then...God forbid...  
  
"Daddy, you look funny runnin' round in your boxers."  
  
Ash snapped his head up and, after momentarily realising that yes, he was indeed in his boxers, saw the clear vision of his son standing only a few feet away, giving him a puzzled glance.  
  
The relief that washed through Ash was the balm his heart needed to slow down its strenuous pace and to make him believe that Gary had not outdone him yet. That there was still hope. But even Gary took a back seat to his thoughts as he rushed up and embraced Cory in a hug of relief.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong?" Cory asked in concern and bewilderment.  
  
Ash picked Cory up and looked at him sternly. "Don't you EVER do that to us again! Geez, the state you put me through..." Ash shook his head and eyed him again. "What were you doing out here anyway?"  
  
Cory's eyes lit up as he began his story. "I woke up reeeeal early and I saw a frog in my room!"  
  
"A frog?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah!" Cory nodded frantically. "But it started hopping away, so I followed it and it came out here...I had to be real quiet though, cause Brock was still asleep, and then I got outside and kept on following it but it was picked up by another guy, so I started walking back. I remembered not to talk to strangers!" he boasted proudly. "And then I heard you calling..."  
  
Ash's mind started to drift off halfway through Cory's babbling. He knew that the frog had been no stray, and that in any other situation he would've been scolding Cory for getting so close to the road and leaving the house without his parents permission. But at least he had come back.  
  
"Cory, what did the guy look like?" Ash interrupted.  
  
"Well, he had brown spiky hair, um, and he was kinda tall. He was standing beside a red car...but I can't remember anything else" Cory explained.  
  
Ash discreetly narrowed his eyes. Jessie and James's car was red. How could he have been so close and all of them had missed him? And why didn't he take Cory as he had obviously planned?  
  
"Well you make sure that next time you tell me about any more frogs before you start chasing them, okay?" Ash said mischievously. Cory nodded, a grin still dominating his face, and Ash set him back down. "Go inside and see your mom, no doubt she's worried sick about you." Cory happily obeyed and ran back inside.  
  
For a moment, Ash just stood in his backyard, thinking about what had just happened. Gary was sneakier then they all took him for. This time he hadn't just bombarded the house with men and shot them all dead. He was wrenching at their hearts, causing real torture by knowing how to get to them.  
  
He slowly walked back inside, noticing that Jessie and James were now also up. "Hey guys, sorry about all the noise, little rascal here nearly got himself in trouble" Ash said lightly. He didn't want to talk about Gary or anything of the sort with his kids around, and the others understood this.  
  
"Yeah, well what else is new?" James said, good-naturedly ruffling Cory's hair as he laughed through a protest.  
  
Misty was sitting down in a chair, trying to get her heart rate down. "Okay guys" she said, directing the comment to her children. "I think it's time to get dressed, don't you?"  
  
"Awww, Mommy, can't we go back to bed? It's still early" Rose whined sleepily.  
  
Misty checked her watch, and for a Saturday morning, yes 8 o'clock was early. "Alright, go back and sleep, you've had far too much excitement for ten minutes" she grinned.  
  
The kids slowly trudged back to their rooms and, as the second door clicked shut, the other adults also slumped into chairs.  
  
"That was too close for comfort" Misty whispered.  
  
Ash nodded. "Cory said some frog came into his room and lead him out near the front. But he came round the back again when he saw the frog being picked up by another guy who was standing next to...a red car."  
  
"It all kinda adds up, doesn't it?" Jessie said quietly.  
  
"Afraid so" James said sadly.  
  
"Well guys, we've got a big day ahead of us, what say we get some grub and get a move on" Ash suggested, to which they all obliged.  
  
The next three hours were spent frantically packing things into overnight bags and making plans at breakneck speed.  
  
"I don't wanna go to a sitter!" Cory complained, watching his mother pack away clothes for the next day.  
  
"It'll only be for a day, Cory. We'll come back for you tomorrow" Misty promised. Although she wasn't even sure of that herself. Could they go back tomorrow if they still had to find Gary in the first place?  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun, a whole new adventure!" Rose said excitedly, bounding into Cory's room. It was at this point the phone rang and while Rose was at the ready to answer it, Misty was already running out of the room to grab it.  
  
"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.  
  
"Misty Ketchum?" the voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Yes?" Misty said cautiously.  
  
"This is Virginia Adams, we spoke yesterday about babysitting your children?"  
  
"Yes! Hi!" Misty suddenly remembered the voice.  
  
"Um, I really hate to do this to you, but I've had a bit of a family crisis and I won't be able to make it as planned" Virginia announced.  
  
"Wha..." Misty trailed off. This couldn't be happening. How was she gonna find a sitter in half an hour? "Well, thankyou for calling anyway."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Misty" Virginia apologised.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry. I'll see ya later." With that Misty solemnly hung up the phone and stared vacantly at the wall. She then shook herself out of her daydreams and walked towards her bedroom. "Ash!" she called out as she walked.  
  
"Yeah?" Ash replied.  
  
"We've got a bit of a problem" Misty stated, walking in and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Oh no" Ash sighed. "What now?"  
  
"Well, the sitter just called, and it seems she can't make it. Family crisis or something" Misty explained. "And I am seriously doubting finding another sitter because she was a last resort in the first place."  
  
Ash paused and turned to his wife with a serious look that sent chills up her spine. He then silently strode by her, opening the door and walking towards the lounge.  
  
"Ash...what are you doing?" Misty asked nervously.  
  
"Guys, change of plan" Ash announced, striding into the lounge where Jessie, James and Brock were somberly waiting. "We can't find a sitter, so we're gonna have to drop the kids off with Misty's sisters in Cerulean."  
  
"WHAT?!" Misty exclaimed, staring at her husband in disbelief. "Are you nuts, Ash? We can't just cruise over to Cerulean and expect my sisters to look after Rose and Cory! We have to start looking for Gary now!"  
  
"Misty, it kinda seems like our last hope. And besides, don't you wanna check on those three and see if they're alright?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, I don't!" Misty said bluntly. "I want to find Jack! A kidnapped three year old son of one of my best friends is more important then my sisters who I already know are alright!"  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean you haven't told her yet?" Jessie asked worriedly.  
  
"No, because I feel like we don't have another choice" Ash explained.  
  
"I wanna start looking for him now, Ash. This can't wait" Misty said desperately.  
  
"It won't be waiting" Ash said. "We'll still be looking for him on the way, and while we're there. All of us can go and if he's not there then, we'll just keep looking in other places."  
  
"It sounds a bit sketchy, Ash" Brock said skeptically. "Are you sure you wanna take your kids en route as you're looking for him? It doesn't seem safe."  
  
"Okay, well...you guys can look here and in Viridian for the next two days. And then we'll meet you in Cerulean on Tuesday. Does that sound good?"  
  
The rest nodded, except for Misty, who slowly walked up beside Ash and looked him squarely in his eyes.  
  
"What if Gary finds out they're at the gym? You can't forget that his old leader went there and kidnapped my sisters" she pointed out.  
  
"He won't find out. I promise." Ash searched her eyes, desperate for her approval. She hesitated, before she finally nodded, yet avoiding her husband's eyes as she did so.  
  
"I hate that place" she whispered.  
  
Ash looked at her with nothing but sympathy and love, and he gently took her in an embrace. "I know, I know" he said soothingly. "And you haven't been back in five years, so this won't be easy for you. But we have to do it for the good of the kids. And your sisters will love having them" he added.  
  
"Yeah." Misty nodded again and broke away from the embrace. "I better go tell them then." She gave him a weak smile before he kissed her softly and she walked out, dreading going back to Cerulean, even if it was just for a day or a couple of hours even.  
  
"So you guys can catch up to us in Cerulean then, is that okay?" Ash confirmed. The others all agreed and a strange silence fell over the room. Each mind was thinking its own thoughts, and they all respected each other's rights to sort things through on their own.  
  
Ash fell into a chair and sighed, not looking forward to going through all this again. For three solid minutes nothing was said, but a vague part of them all could hear Ash's children yelling in delight at the prospect of staying in Cerulean City with their aunts.  
  
It was at this point that everyone in the house was shocked out of their thoughts when an explosion was heard coming from the front of the house. As a first instinct, Ash, Brock, Jessie and James dove for cover in the lounge, the blast still echoing in their ears.  
  
"What the hell was that?" James exclaimed.  
  
Ash slowly stood up with clenched fists and a face that was not to be reckoned with. "Misty! Are you okay?" he called out.  
  
"Y-yeah" Misty replied weakly from Cory's bedroom. The children had gone quiet and now Jessie and James were beginning to stand up hesitantly.  
  
"It was him, wasn't it?" Jessie asked.  
  
Ash nodded, having no proof but knowing anyway. He walked towards the front of the house where the explosion had come from and walked out the front door. There were no immediate signs of damage, however on closer inspection he saw that the letterbox was now no more.  
  
"What does that mean?" Brock asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face. "Why would he blow up your letterbox and scare the shit outta all of us like that?"  
  
"God, I dunno" Ash sighed. "Cause he's a freak? Cause he's mentally deranged? The possibilities are endless" he said sarcastically and bitterly.  
  
"Uh, Ash, you might wanna take a look at this." James was nervously holding a piece of paper and almost instantly Ash's heart plummuted. Notes. The same thing Giovanni and his henchmen had used to strike fear into all their hearts five years ago.   
  
With a shaky hand Ash took the piece of paper from James's hand and read it over at least three times. The words hit home as they were planned to do, and although he tried desperatly to stop the tears in his eyes welling up, he failed.  
  
The words were simple and few - "Consider this a warning."  
  
"What does that mean?" Jessie asked quietly.  
  
Ash knew what the note meant. He scrunched it up and looked back towards his house. The house where his children were growing up, where Misty was probably comforting them right now as they grew anxious about the blast they had heard.   
  
"It means that as long as I'm around, Gary Oak is only gonna get as far as giving us a warning. And that's all." Ash spoke boldly but felt anything but bold inside.   
  
The four of them silently walked back inside, inwardly quaking at the already dangerous prospects of this hunt. The torture was real, the pain was almost too much, and the hunted was, unknowingly, already on the move.   
  
A/N: Things are starting to happen! Yeah, we've already killed Suzie and kidnapped Jack, nothing's happened, lol! Anyways, keep us informed on how we're going through your reviews cos we love receiving them! ^_^ 


	8. Promises and Destruction

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon!!!  
  
A/N: This one was done by Graham, it's a...well, it's got surprises in it, lol!  
  
  
Ash, Brock, Jessie and James re-entered the house just in time to see Misty remerge from Cory's room with both her children, their faces showing nothing but shock and fear.  
  
"D-Daddy, what happened?" Rose asked her father. Ash walked up and picked up his daughter in his arm's   
  
"Don't worry, honey. Just someone playing a sick joke. By breaking our mailbox" he told her, not wanting to reveal the true events of what had just transpired.   
Misty picked up Cory and walked over to Jessie. She leaned forward and asked softly, "The bastard blew it sky high right?" Jessie just gave a slight nod to her friend's words. Misty sighed while putting her son back down.  
  
"Say kids, why don't you go see you've got all the toys you want to take with ya" Brock suggested. Rose jumped down from her father's arms.   
  
"Say Brock, that's a great idea! Come on Cory!!" And with that Cory joined his older sister trying to pick out within their rooms what they wanted to take with them. Once the 5 adults' were sure the kid's were out of earshot, Ash turned to the group.  
  
"Speaking of toys, do we have ours from 5 years ago?" he asked the group before him. All members nodded, especially James, with a grin at the prospect of using his machine gun once more. It was then the room fell into a spine tingling silence. James then stepped forward and broke the tension around them.  
  
"This bullshit is unreal, guys. I don't think we should split. Look at the trouble the bastard has caused with a basic bomb and a frog for god's sake!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Jimmy's got a point, Ash" Brock added. Ash sighed as he walked up and put an arm around his wife.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are right." He looked down at Misty. "How you holdin' up?" Misty just looked up into his eyes, her face portraying that of uncertainty and fear.  
  
"He's too close, Ash...he's too close" she choked out as she laid her head to rest on his shoulder. Ash just held her closer, trying to reassure her.  
  
"I know Mist...I know. But it'll be ok, I swear, as long as I have a breath in my body no harm will come to you or the kids" he said in a kind and caring tone. At this point he let go of Misty and walked up to Jessie. Her face full of heartbreak and grief.  
  
"Jess?" Ash simply stated. Jessie looked up to meet his gaze to reveal a fresh batch of tears that had escaped her eyes. Ash just gave her a reassuring smile and wiped away some of the tears that had run down her cheeks.  
  
"And I promise you." He stopped and looked at James. "Both of you, that we'll find Jack safe and sound." Jessie just smiled up at her friend and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"God..." she choked out while holding back a sob. "Misty doesn't know how lucky she is to have you, ya little twerp" she said in a mocking tone as her tears began to subside. Misty walked back up to Ash nothing but pure pride on her face. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around him from behind.  
  
"Believe me Jess, I know...I know" she told her friend as she tightened her grip around his body. It was at this point Brock stepped forward.  
  
"So what now?" he asked. Ash loosened Misty's hold on him and stepped in front of the group.  
  
"Now we go to Cerulean, all of us." He paused. "Mist and me will take the kids in our car, Brock you can take Jess and Jimmy in yours. It's only a 2 hour drive, we'll be there in no time" Ash explained.  
  
"Ok, well let's get going" James said with a touch of hast in his tone. Misty turned her attention to the kid's rooms.  
  
"Rose! Cory! Time to go!" And with that Cory and Rose ran at a fast pace into the family car awaiting their parents. Jessie, James and Brock went into Brock's car and decided to drive ahead.  
  
"Ok guys, se ya there" Brock shouted, and with that they were out of sight. Misty locked the front door, but Ash stopped her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You'll get through it, honey! You always do." Misty just smiled and nodded at her husband as they took their place in the car with their kids.  
  
"You did tell them we were coming, right?" Ash asked out of the blue.  
  
"Yeah, they said they would love to have em for a while." Misty told him. Ash just nodded to his wife's comments. He then turned to his kids with a smile.  
  
"Ok guys, you ready?"   
  
"Yay!!!" both Rose and Cory shouted in unison. And with that the Ketchum's were on the road to Cerulean city.  
  
Around an hour into the drive Rose was getting bored and Cory was asleep.  
  
"Daddy, are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost, sweetheart" Ash replied. Just then something caught her eye.  
  
"Mommy, what's that red light?" Misty looked up and her head shot back in shock. There was a red dot on her husbands head. She lunged forward.  
  
"Ash, look out!!!" she screamed as she pushed him down, causing the car to swerve as a bullet mark shot through the driver window, shattering the glass at Ash's side.  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Ash said under his breath.   
Despite that close call, the Ketchum's made it to the Cerulean gym around 45 minutes later. Misty had already been reunited with her sisters, and Brock and Jessie had driven into town in Brock's car to get the basic supplies required for their trip.   
  
Ash, James, Misty and her sisters were at the kitchen table when the kids came running in.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy can we go to the park?" Rose asked excitedly. Ash looked at Misty and grinned.  
  
"Come on Mist, we owe them one more park trip, we won't be doing it for a while." Misty nodded as Ash walked out with the kids to the car and began to place them in there safety seats.  
  
"We won't be long guys" Misty told her sisters. Just then the phone ringing cut her short.   
  
"I'll get it" James stated. He walked up to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" The next words James heard sent shock waves and horror through his body.  
  
"Start your engines!!!" Upon hearing this James's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Shit, good god, no..." He raced past Misty and her sisters to the front door of the gym.  
  
"ASH NOOOOO!!!" But it was too late. Ash turned the ignition to the car on and as he did this car exploded in a blaze of fire.  
  
"James, what the hell are y-" Misty was cut short as she got to the door. "Ash!!! NOOOO!!!" And with that proceeded to run out to the ablaze car. It was at this point Brock pulled up in his car and jumped out to stop her going any closer.  
  
"Misty, don't!!"   
  
"Brock let me go!" she snapped, struggling to get free from his tight grasp. While all this was going on, Misty's sisters had been silently watching the horror, their mouths agape and frozen to one spot.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Misty screamed at them. "Haven't you got a fire extinguisher or something?"  
  
"Oh...right" Daisy remembered, shock still running through her. She ran back inside, even though they all thought a fire extinguisher wouldn't be much good now.  
  
Misty finally managed to get free from Brock's clutches and ran towards the now dying blaze, tears streaming down her cheeks as she caught sight of their possesions now scattered and charred along the road.   
  
"Ash! Rose! Cory!" she yelled desperatly. Daisy came back with the extinguisher and hastily put out the last of the flames, although smoke still billowed relentlessly from the wreck. Misty continued to cry, although now Brock was helping her stand. She felt so weak and helpless at the scene, there was nothing she could do but cry into her friend's shoulder.  
  
It was at this point Jessie and James finally emerged to witness the horrifying scene, and, as Misty's sisters were doing, could only stand and watch in shocked silence.  
  
"Brock, let go of me, dammit!" Misty pleaded again, but Brock held her strong. She didn't need to see anymore than she had already seen, and with tears choking his voice, he spoke softly to her.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, they're gone...they're gone."  
  
  
A/N: Quite a cliffy there, hehehe! Anyways, I'll be having a go at the next one when I get home tonight, so look out for it in a day or two and keep the reviews coming thick and fast! 


	9. Unexpected Discoveries

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon.  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS!!! If you read the last chapter I suggest you go back and read it again because I made a HUUGE mistake at the end! It affects the whole story! I changed it, so just check and see if you read the right version! Anyways, here we go!  
  
  
Misty couldn't bear to look at the charred remains of the car as she stood clutching to Brock, tears endlessly streaking her face.  
  
"This can't be happening" Jessie choked out. "It can't..." She trailed off and took Misty out of Brock's gasp, engulfing her in a consoling hug. She could now partly relate to what her friend was going through, with their children now gone. But their situations were still immensly different.  
  
"I'd better go check this out" Brock said quietly, wiping away silent tears that had unwillingly creeped out.  
  
"Why bother, Brock?" Misty sobbed. "There's nothing you can...y-y-you can't..." She stopped talking and slowly crumpled to the ground, still feeling tears burn into her skin. But she stopped sobbing. Her three friends found it even stranger when her tears dissolved altogther and she instead stared vacantly ahead.  
  
"Misty?" James said softly. It seemed like she hadn't even heard him as she continued to silently stare.  
  
Jessie had an arm around Misty's shoulders and was quietly crying beside her, when she suddenly gasped.  
  
"Jess, what's wrong?" James asked, sitting down where Misty had collapsed only moments ago.   
  
"She's...she's so pale, James. Is that normal?" Jessie asked worriedly. James got a good look at Misty's face and frowned.  
  
"I think it's normal. She just lost her whole family..." James had to pause and bite his lip before he continued. "Put yourself in her shoes, Jess. You wouldn't exactly be walking around fresh faced, would you?"  
  
Jessie slowly shook her head and, as the reality hit her, she held her husband tight and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"God, James...first it was Suzie, now Ash, and the kids..." She broke into even harder sobs as she realised that herself, James, or, unknowingly, Jack could be next.  
  
"Shhh, try not to think about it" James said soothingly, holding his distraught wife. But it was impossible not to. The horror had happened in front of their very eyes.  
  
Jessie and James were snapped out of their embrace by Brock's loud exclamations.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"Brock, what's happened?" James asked nervously, fearing the answer.  
  
"Well for one thing Misty just passed out!" Brock shouted, not attending to the unconcious Misty.  
  
"Oh God..." James said, helping Brock out. "Is she breathing?"  
  
Brock nodded. "She's in shock. Feel her skin, it's freezing." James did so and gasped at her cold touch. "And her lips are practically grey. We've gotta get her to a hospital. Now." He had taken first aid and knew how shock could be potentially fatal when it crossed over from an emotion to a medical condition.  
  
Without another word he picked Misty up and placed her in the back of his car.  
  
"Like, hold it!" Lily yelled, charging up towards Brock. "She wasn't in the blast, what's going on?"  
  
"She's gone into shock" Brock said simply.  
  
"Well shouldn't we, like, call an ambulance or something?" Lily asked.  
  
"There's no time for that!" Brock snapped. Lily was taken aback by his tone and backed off. Peering through the car window, she held back her tears as she softly spoke.  
  
"Hold on, little sis. Stay strong..."  
  
"Wait, Brock!" James said hurriedly. "He might've rigged your car too, you never know" he pointed out.  
  
"Shit" Brock muttered. "Now what?"  
  
"You can, like, borrow my car" Violet offered. "It's been sitting in the garage. Which is locked" she hastily added. "No one can get into it without some kind of alarm going off."  
  
"Thanks Violet" Brock said gratefully. "That would be a huge help." Violet rushed inside, unlocked the garage and handed the keys to James, who had offered to drive. Brock and Jessie sat in the back, supporting Misty who still hadn't come to.  
  
The somewhat speedy drive to Cerulean General Hospital took only a fraction of time in reality, but dragged on in the minds of those in the car. James pulled up outside the accident and emergency unit of the hospital and Brock and Jessie left him to find a park as they took Misty in.  
  
She was admitted but refused visitors until her blood pressure went back to normal and her pulse strengthened a bit. Jessie, James and Brock sat in the waiting room like zombies, hating the familiarity of the situation as they remembered back to five years ago when hospitals almost became a second home.  
  
The three of them had been waiting three hours with Misty's sisters, who had arrived half an hour after they had, when Jessie suddenly spoke up.  
  
"So what happens now?" she asked softly, watching the Sensational Sisters walk off to grab themselves coffee.  
  
"We find Jack" James replied, his voice muffled from his head being buried in his hands. "And then it ends. I'm not jeapordising any more lives. We've been through enough. It has to end once we've found Jack."  
  
"But we can't just let Gary pick us off one by one" Brock pointed out. "Today just proved how goddamn powerful he is by himself. And sneaky. And..." He lost words and turned away so his friends couldn't see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, so Misty recovers, we find Jack, we kill Gary and then it's over" James decided.  
  
"Jack..." Jessie sighed, tightening the grasp she held around James's hand.   
  
"We will find him" James vowed, sealing it with a kiss. "We will."  
  
It was at this point that Misty's sisters returned, a quick pace at their heels and excited smiles radiating from them all. Brock raised an eyebrow at this and stood up.  
  
"What's up, guys?" he asked.   
  
"I can't believe it!" Daisy exclaimed. "He's alive! We know he's alive!"  
  
"Woah woah, slow down, who's alive?" James inquired.  
  
"Ash!" Violet shrieked. "He's alive!"  
  
Jessie, James and Brock all felt their stomachs lurch at the news, but all mentally reminded themselves not to get excited. Misty's sisters were bad enough as it was, being dealt this much pressure might've made their ditzy condition even worse.  
  
"How do you know?" Jessie asked.  
  
"We were, like, walking past the intensive care thingy...geez, what is it called? IUC?" Lily guessed.  
  
"ICU" Violet corrected as the others rolled their eyes.   
  
"Yeah, that thing. Anyway, we saw the list of paitents on there and guess who was admitted two and a half hours ago? A. Ketchum!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Jessie physically fell back down in her chair and placed a hand to her mouth in shock. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive!" Daisy nodded.   
  
"Did you ask a nurse or something?" Brock asked, praying that maybe, just maybe, they were right about this.  
  
"Well...no..." Daisy confessed and the other three felt their hearts hit the floor. If it wasn't confirmed, it wasn't confirmed. Nothing changed that. It could've been any Ketchum in there, Lord only knew how many there were in existance.  
  
"But come on guys, what are the chances? Someone called A. Ketchum, admitted two and a half hours ago, half an hour after the accident...don't you think it kinda adds up?" Lily pointed out.  
  
"Well were there any sign of the kids?" James asked. "No R. Ketchum or C. Ketchum in there?"  
  
All three sisters silently and sadly shook their heads. "But that could mean anything, right?" Lily said hopefully. No one replied and Brock stepped forward.  
  
"Well I'll go and ask someone, but no one get your hopes up. The odds of surviving something like that..." His voice went vague and he turned to Jessie and James. "You guys coming?"  
  
"Of course" James replied, helping a fully shocked Jessie out of her chair and telling the three sisters to keep an ear out for news on Misty.  
  
The ICU was on the other end of the hospital but it didn't take long for the three of them to get over there. Their pace was quickened by the aniticpation of Ash's potential survival.  
  
"Excuse me, would you know about a paitent in ICU?" Brock asked a passing nurse.  
  
"Depends who you're asking about" the nurse replied.  
  
Brock scanned the list outside the unit doors and, sure enough, A. Ketchum was printed on in bold red letters, alongside other anonymous names.  
  
"This guy here" Brock pointed to the name in question. "Why was he brought in here?"  
  
The nurse scanned her clipboard. "I believe it was some kind of road accident. Must've been pretty nasty, he's got a lot of burns apparently."  
  
Jessie and James gasped but Brock continued to persist. "Would you happen to know what his first name is?"  
  
"Um...says here that it's Ashton. He was brought in two and a half hours ago, only had his driver's licence on him. That's how we've identified him, there was no family or anyone who knew him at the site. Appears to have a head injury, which has put him in the coma he's in now, and a few fractures" the nurse explained.  
  
The three friends were split in half by the news. By now it had become obvious that Ash was alive, even if he was in the ICU and had some pretty bad injuries. But the nurse had said there was no other family there. Which meant the kids would not have been there.  
  
"Are you sure there were no other bodies in the car?" Brock asked hesitantly, hating to say the sentance.   
  
The nurse shook her head. "He was the only one brought in from the accident. There were no other casualties or fatalities."  
  
Brock nodded and smiled. "Thankyou. You've been a great help. We can't see him, can we?"  
  
"No, not unless you're immediate family with ID" the nurse said. Brock nodded and the nurse walked off. Jessie had, again, fallen into a chair and was quietly crying.  
  
"I don't believe it. Misty's going to be so happy" she whispered. "He's alive."  
  
"But barely" James added. "Doesn't sound like he's in a good state right now."  
  
"So what happened to Rose and Cory?" Brock asked rhetorically. Jessie and James stared at him with blank faces, unable to answer the question. There was definitly a piece of the puzzle missing concerning the kids.   
  
"I think only time is gonna answer that" James said sensibly. "For now, do you think we should head back to Misty? She might be coming to soon, and she has to know."  
  
Brock and Jessie nodded and they slowly walked back down to the ward where Misty was recovering from her severe case of shock. Her husband was hanging by a thread, but to the best of her knowledge, that thread had been cut three hours ago. And now fate had thrown a golden arrow at them by letting Ash live.  
  
But the fates had made up for it with the disappearance of the children. And the three friends knew that that would be the hardest thing of all to tell Misty.  
  
  
A/N: Not much of a cliffy, but this was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write in my life! The next one will be up as soon as it's written by Geodude, which I suspect will be very very soon! So keep an eye out and keep reviews coming! (o^_^o) 


	10. Awakening and Goodbye?

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pokémon! Sheesh no!  
  
A/N: I'm getting reeeally sick of writing these things, but I guess it has to be done. This is Graham's chapter, and I'll be starting the next one tonight! ^_^  
  
  
It was another good hour before Misty awoke. As she scanned the room as her focus was regained, she saw that the room was empty. She slowly sat up in her bed as the door to her room opened and Jessie walked in.  
  
"Oh, Mist, you're awake, thank god!" she screamed as she rushed up and hugged her friend. Misty wearily accepted the hug and then pulled back and looked at her friend in confusion.  
  
"Jess...what's going on! How did I get here?" Jessie stared down at her for a minute.  
  
"You mean you don't remember the accident?" she asked. It was at this point the days events of what had happened came flooding back within Misty's mind.  
  
"Ash, the kids, my family gone" she managed to choke out while holding back a sob. Jessie placed a hand on her shoulder and was about to respond when the door once again opened and Brock poked his head through.  
  
"Misty! You're awake, that's great!" he shouted. He turned his head slightly to the outside of the room.  
  
"Hey Jimmy boy, she's back with us in the land of the living" Brock shouted. Just then the room was engulfed by a flamboyant presence as the door swung open to its full capacity and James came into Misty's view. He walked up to the side of her bed and smiled.  
  
"Hey kid, how you feeling?" he asked her in a kind caring tone. Misty sighed.  
  
"Well, considering I just lost my whole family, yeah Jimmy, I'm doing great" she mocked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Brock stepped forward and placed a hand on hers.  
  
"Misty, tell me, what do you remember?" Brock asked her. She looked up at her brother type figure of a friend and with tears in her eyes responded to his question.  
  
I...I remember the car...ablaze...Ash...my babiesinside...I-I-" She was cut short as her uncontrollable sobbing took control.  
  
"Brock! That's enough!" Jessie snapped in an almost demanding tone, as she tried to comfort her emotionally distraught friend. Brock took a step back at her demanding tone and sighed.  
  
"Sorry I'm just trying to establish how the hell he s-" Brock was cut short by James stamping on his foot  
  
"Son of a bitch!!!" Brock cursed in pain as he hopped on one leg.  
  
"Shut up, will ya!" James shouted. Jessie looked at her husband.  
  
"James, what you doing, why can't we-" James placed a hand over Jessie's mouth to interrupt and stop her from finishing her sentence. He then walked up and opened the door to Misty's room and indicated to both Jessie and Brock to go outside. Both Jessie and Brock looked at Misty, then at James, and then took their places outside. James then closed the door and turned to them.  
  
"Jimmy, what do you think you're doing!" Brock demanded  
  
"Yeah, why can't we tell her he's alive?" Jessie asked. James sighed.  
  
"Guys, look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you, but think about it...she has just come out of shock. To her knowledge a right psychotic bastard has killed her husband and kids. Don't you think finding out her husband was in intensive care and her kids were missing instead just over 3 hours later would be enough to push her over the edge completely? Especially if Ash doesn't pull through" James tried to explain.  
  
"James, I understand your concern. But he's her whole world, she has a right to know" Jessie pointed out.  
  
"Sorry Jimmy boy, but I got to go with your wife on this one" Brock added. James was hesitant for a second then shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Alright. But do it in a subtle manner, will ya?" he asked.  
  
"James, why don't you tell her? She trusts you" Jessie stated.  
  
"Yeah, and therefore I'm the one who gets the rap if something goes wrong." At this continuation of such a negative attitude, Brock had had enough.  
  
"Fucking hell...Jimmy, stop living on what if will you?" He paused and pointed to the window of Misty's room.  
  
"Take a look at her in there, would you? She is heartbroken, she has lost her whole world." he paused as he placed a hand on James's shoulder. "And you have the chance to give a little piece of that world back to her." He paused as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Even if it is only for a while" he finished.   
  
James covered his face with his hands and then pulled away and looked at his wife.  
  
"If not for her do it for me" she pleaded.  
  
"Alright" he said with a nod. "Let's do it." Slowly the 3 friends re-entered Misty's room only to discover she had fallen asleep, with her pillow drenched with a fresh batch of tears.  
  
"Jess, she's asleep right now, do I really need to wake her?"  
  
"Do it or else!!!" Jessie told him in a demanding tone. James sighed.  
  
"Here Jimmy, I'll wake her for you" Brock told him. He walked to the side of her bed and gently shook her.  
  
"Misty...Mist, come on sweetheart wake up, we got some news for you" he told her in a kind and caring tone.  
  
"Hmmm...Brock!! W-what's happening?" she said sleepily. Jessie sat on the bed next to her friend of 5 years and smiled.  
  
"Misty, James has got some news for you" she explained.   
Misty's eyes widened. "Oh God, they want me to identify the bodies already, don't they?" she asked.  
  
"No Mist" Brock replied.  
  
"And you wouldn't be identifying bodies!" James added.  
  
"What?" Misty asked in shock.  
  
"Misty, I don't know whether this is good or bad news. But no children's bodies have been transported from Cerulean today" James explained.  
  
"B-but that means..."  
  
"Yes, the kids were not killed in the explosion" James told her.  
  
"M-my babies are alive?" she choked out. James sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Mist, I-I don't know. But wherever they are, they are most probably with Jack" James told her. It was at this point Brock broke his silence.  
  
"Jimmy's got one more thing to tell ya" he smirked. Misty looked up at James and sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ash was brought in around 2 hours ago a-"   
  
"No!! I don't want to have to look at his charcoaled remains right now." She paused as she wiped away tears.  
  
"Tell the nurses I will do it later" she finished. At this point Brock could not contain his laughter and burst out laughing, and received a punch in the groin and a screaming match from Misty for his trouble.   
  
"You sick bastard! I thought you of all people would have some compassion for me. You lost the one most dear to you a few days ago yourself!!!" Brock dropped to his knees in pain, as Jessie and James just sat there with a look of sympathy on their faces. And then grinned at the fallen Brock.  
  
"AHHHH...Mist, y-you don't understand...his...ward number...ain't bed...10...in...the morgue" Brock choked out as the pain began to subside.  
  
"James, what is he saying?" she asked him. James smiled and then bent over and whispered something into Misty's ear. As he moved his head back up, Misty's expression changed from grief to that of a huge grin creeping across her face.  
  
"Alive" she managed to say. The rest of the group around her smiled down at her and all nodded, even Brock who had somehow managed to get back to his feet. Misty could not hide her joy.  
  
"H-he's done it again. He's come back to me" she managed to state with as much pride as possible. Jessie then took her friend in a hug as tears began to flow from her eyes also.  
  
"As he always does" Jessie said as she rocked Misty back and forth. Just then she broke from Jessie and with a determined tone in her voice said.  
  
"I want to see him." The rest of the group was hesitant at first, and then Brock spoke up.  
  
"Misty, remember, he is in a real bad way in the ICU. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Misty just nodded at the group before her.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Around 20 minutes later we find the gang with Misty being aided by the use of a wheelchair entering the ICU of the hospital. Brock wheeled Misty up to the desk with Jessie and James close behind.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" a nurse who was sitting at the front desk asked.  
  
"We're here to see Ashton Ketchum" Misty replied. The nurse eyed the group before her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but only family members with proper ID may be admitted beyond this point" she explained.  
  
"I'm his wife" Misty told her.  
  
"Oh. Ummm, well Mrs. Ketchum, you got any ID to back that claim up?" Misty sighed and stuck a document with both her and Ash's photographs and signatures on it onto the reception desk. The nurse scanned the documents closely for a minute or so; she then looked up at Misty and smiled.  
  
"Ok Mrs Ketchum, just give us a minute, once my colleagues check on your husband then you may go right in" she explained. Just as this sentence left her mouth the gang turned to the door to see a nurse step into the room where Ash was.   
  
Once the door clicked shut Misty turned back to the nurse at the desk. "Can my friends come in to?" The nurse just nodded.  
  
"If that is what you wish" she replied. Brock's head shot up at the sound of this sentence. * I know I've heard that somewhere before*. Suddenly his thoughts were cut short as the door to Ash's room burst open and a scream was heard from within the confines of the room. As the scream died down a golden haired women stepped out at a fast pace and ran into Jessie, barging her over.  
  
"What the hell?! Cassidy!!!" Jessie shouted as she hit the floor.  
  
"Please, someone stop her, she is not an official nurse" a voice called out within Ash's room. But by the time the group turned towards where she had run to she was gone. Just then an alarm was raised in the room where Ash lay. Misty's fears where clarified as the nurse came running out.  
  
"Code Blue! she screamed as the nurse at the desk hit the alarm.  
  
"What the fuck is happening?" Misty shouted in frustration.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum, please go to the waiting room with your friends, we will do all we can" the nurse told her.  
  
"Why, what's happened?" James demanded.   
  
"Look sir, it seems he has been injected with something. We'll have to run some tests to find out what, that's all" the nurse explained.   
  
James nodded. "Guys, come on, we ain't doing Ash any good here." Misty was reluctant but in the end listened to her friend.  
  
It was a good hour of anxious waiting for both Misty and the rest of the group before a doctor walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Mrs Ketchum?"   
  
Brock wheeled Misty up to the doctor. "That's me, how is he?" The doctor looked down at the girl with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. But the drug your husband was injected with was designed to stop the functioning of the lungs. I'm sorry to report he is hooked up to a life support machine and it is the only thing keeping him going." Brock threw his hands over his head in total shock. His best friend was on the verge of death for the 2nd time that day.  
  
"Misty is it?" the doctor asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry to ask this, but he has more or less no chance of survival, and we need the machine for other patients." Jessie and James were stunned.  
  
"That bitch!! If I ever get a hold of her, I'll -" James cut her short.  
  
"Settle down, Jess!" The group looked at Misty, who simply looked up at the doctor with tears running down her face. She could not say it. She just nodded as Jessie embraced her in a hug.  
  
"If you would like to say goodbye, come this way." And with that the group was silent as the doctor lead them to the room where they would say goodbye to Ash for the last time.  
  
"Misty, I hate to break it up, but it's time" the doctor told her as she continued to clutch onto Ash's hand. She nodded and got up. She leaned forward and place a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'll find them, honey...and they will never forget you" she whispered as her tears spilled from her eyes and onto his cheeks. And with that the doctor hit the switch, as a thunderous beep was heard. Brock just looked away, Jessie and James held each other close and Misty buried her head into Ash's chest, as the noise of the machine died down.  
  
  
A/N: I don't wanna say much. So I won't! Keep the reviews coming please, we love them! We really do! And I will finish the next chapter by Friday, so keep an eye out for it! Sayonara, au revoir and goodbye for now! 


	11. Scores to Settle in the Midst Of Joy

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Pokémon! No no no! DON'T SUE!!!  
  
A/N: Well, after that cliffhanger I dunno how to kinda live up to it...but I'll do my best!   
  
  
The most horrifying silence any of the four friends had ever heard filled the small room, until it was broken by an almost inaudible sound coming from Misty. She still hadn't moved her head from Ash's now inactive chest but her shoulders were shaking from each sob she emittied.  
  
"I-I...no, please no..." she whispered. The sorrow and grief that was circulating throughout her was now being burdened by a guilt she knew would never dissolve. She had been the one who decided the switch should be hit. But it was becoming more than that. She had indirectly contributed to fulfilling Gary Oak's so-called destiny.  
  
The doctor started removing the tubes and wires that had been keeping Ash alive as Misty reluctantly pulled away from him, repeatedly kissing his hand and fingers.  
  
"I love you, Ash. I'll always love you. Our moms will take care of you now. But I'll always be with you..." She trailed off and finally let go of his hand as she felt another rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Mist. It's not good for you to stay here" Brock advised. Misty weakly nodded and didn't make a sound when Brock started wheeling her out. She felt the slight squeeze Jessie gave her hand as a million things ran through her mind.. She was a widow now. A single mother. With 2 kidnapped children...  
  
Misty turned as the door opened to get a final glance of her husband, even though she knew it would probably cause more bad than good. Although she knew it was probably a fragment of her distorted imagination, she couldn't help narrowing her eyes when she thought she saw a strange movement.   
  
"Misty? What are you looking at?" James asked her softly.  
  
She squinted harder, rubbing her eyes to prevent the fuzzy vision her tears were causing. She couldn't speak as she saw it again and instead put a shaky hand to her mouth.  
  
The other three noticed this and gazed at her with raised eyebrows. "Misty, what's wrong?" Jessie asked cautiously.  
  
"It's-it's, he's..." Misty stuttered, unable to make a coherant sentance.  
  
They all looked over to where Ash lay and noticed the doctor also peering over him in what looked like astonishment.  
  
"Hmm, this is interesting" the doctor said casually.  
  
"What's interesting?" Misty demanded, now able to speak.  
  
The doctor turned to her with a wide smile. "It seems your husband refuses to give up that easily."  
  
At this sentance Misty drew in a sharp breath while the others eyes went wider. "Are you serious?" Brock asked.  
  
But he didn't need to, for by now it was quite obvious that Ash was breathing on his own and had once again pulled through.  
  
Jessie, James and Brock could only stand in shocked silence while Misty angrily turned around to them. "Well, come on, don't you at least wanna see him?" she asked.  
  
Brock shook his head to get out of his shocked state and hurriedly wheeled Misty back over to where Ash was. She excitedly grabbed his hand and smiled at him as even more tears flowed.  
  
"I can't believe y-you did it again" she beamed.   
  
"Now Mrs. Ketchum, I just want to remind you that your husband is not out of the woods yet. He's still got some pretty bad burns and he inhaled a lot of smoke. That and the drug he was injected with could seriously damage his lungs" the doctor cautioned.  
  
"I know, I know" Misty sighed. "But he's here now. That's better than nothing."  
  
The other three looked on with obvious smiles also on their faces, but doubt still tinging them inside. He was more beaten up then he had ever been before and the others didn't want to get their hopes up. But they still let Misty cling on to this little bit of hope inside her.  
  
"I don't like to rush you, but Ash has been through a lot of trauma and I think it's best if you just let him rest for a while" the doctor advised.  
  
Misty nodded. "Okay." She softly kissed his cheek and tucked a stray bit of hair behind his ear as she smiled. "I love you, baby. Wake up soon. Stay strong." And with that Brock wheeled her out as Jessie and James followed behind them.  
  
When they had made it back to Misty's room Brock let out a short laugh. "It's funny...by rights, Ash should be dead. How the hell did he survive something like that?"  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "Well Brock, I don't find it particularly humourus, but you've got a point. How did he survive the blast?"  
  
The room's occupants went quiet as they all racked their brain for an explanation. But it seemed almost impossible. How someone survived an explosion that intense with no reaction time was beyond any of them. And then to be injected with a potentially lethal drug...  
  
"Do you really wanna know that bad?" James asked.  
  
"An explanation would clear a few things up" Misty replied. "I know I shouldn't care, I should just be happy he's alive, but...I dunno, a little part of my mind is niggling away at why."  
  
"I could go find out" Jessie volunteered. "I feel like a drink anyway, so I can go ask the doctor or something."  
  
"The doctor might be just as baffled as you" Misty grinned. "Maybe my husband is just too damn invincible."  
  
"You never know" Jessie shrugged. "That doctor might know more then we take him for. He was kinda vague."  
  
"Alright then, off you go" Misty agreed with a wave of dismissal. "I'm gonna see if I can get myself officially discharged outta this place." She shuddered with the memories this very hospital brought to her.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna get out so soon?" Brock asked.  
  
Misty nodded. "I don't see any reason for me to be here any longer. I feel fine."  
  
"Okay, well you do that and I'll go check this out. And grab some caffine" Jessie smiled. "God knows I could use some."  
  
"So could I, actually" James piped up. "I'll come with you."  
  
Jessie raised an eyebrow at her husband. "I could grab some for you, I know how you take it" she reminded him.  
  
James shrugged. "I know, but I feel like a bit of a walk too. Especially with you" he grinned mischeviously.  
  
Jessie smiled back at him and then turned back to Misty. "Do you mind if we go for a walk? I kinda need to clear my head" she explained, to which Misty nodded. "Okay, then we'll see you here in about half an hour, okay? Don't get into trouble" she playfully cautioned.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and silently watched them leave with a smile also on her face.  
  
"So what, you wanna discharge yourself right now?" Brock asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I do. What made you think I'd change my mind in thirty seconds?" Misty asked with a laugh.  
  
Brock shrugged then sighed. "You know, you are far too determined for your own good. No wonder you and Ash were meant for each other."  
  
Misty smiled at the statement her friend had just said and held her hands up when Brock started wheeling her. "I can walk" she said.  
  
"Now Misty, don't get excited, you'll be lucky to be getting discharged at this rate, you've been through a lot" Brock reminded her.  
  
"I can walk, Brock" Misty snapped. Brock shrugged and watched her in amazement as she slowly stood up and only leaned on the wall for a second before she was standing fully upright by herself. "See? What did I tell ya?" she grinned.  
  
Brock shook his head wearily. "Whatever. Come on, let's see if we can get you outta here." They slowly started walking towards the desk in her ward and met with another nurse.  
  
"Hi, I wanna discharge myself" Misty started, flashing a smile at the nurse, who was clearly taken aback.  
  
"Um, paitents don't usually discharge themselves. A nurse usually does it" she said.  
  
"Just call me a special case then" Misty shrugged. "But I can discharge myself, right?"  
  
The nurse nodded and went through her files, asking Misty her name and all the other protocol that went along with discharging a paitent. Misty only had to sign two papers before she was officially declared discharged and no longer a paitent of Cerulean General.  
  
"Phew" Misty breathed. Her emotional uplift on hearing that Ash was alive had greatly contributed to her recovery from the actual shock. "Glad that's over with. Now, I wanna see Ash again" she declared.  
  
"What?!" Brock asked in astonishment. "Didn't you hear the doctor? He needs to rest."  
  
"Well I don't wanna sit here doing nothing. I just wanna be near him, Brock. Even if it's in that damn waiting room, I just like being near him" Misty explained. Brock reluctantly agreed and they made their way back to the ICU.  
  
Misty ran into the same doctor who had taken Ash off the life support and wasn't hesitant about asking him to see Ash again.  
  
"Already? Mrs. Ketchum, you've only been seperated for about twenty minutes" the doctor said with a smile.  
  
"I know" Misty said sheepishly. "But I just wanna see him again. Let him know I'm still here and all."  
  
The doctor agreed and didn't need to show Misty and Brock where Ash was, as they were already beginning to become familiar with their surroundings. Misty took the same seat beside his bed and gently grasped his hand as she spoke.  
  
"Hi honey. I'm back. I don't wanna say much 'cause I know you need to rest. But I'm officially no longer a paitent, so now we're just waiting on you" she said gently. "But there's no rush. Your recovery is priority at the moment. And if it takes longer then we think it will, well..." She paused before she continued. "Then I'll find the kids myself."   
  
The room fell into a silence but Misty didn't mind. She was just happy being near Ash again, seeing him breathe by himself, knowing he was alive.  
  
At first, she was so self-absorbed in the joy still running through her at having him back that she didn't even notice it. Until she felt a tingling feeling up her arm and slowly turned to let her gaze fall upon her hand in his. Her eyes confirmed what her sense of touch had suspected and she quickly turned to Brock.  
  
"He moved his hand" she said bluntly.  
  
Brock snapped out of his daydreams he had been absorbing himself in and frowned at Misty. "What? Are you sure?"  
  
Misty nodded. "I saw it, I felt it, he did!" she said excitidly.  
  
Brock walked over. "He doesn't look like he's regaining conciousness or anything..."  
  
"Yeah, but he squeezed my hand" Misty said firmly. She felt it again and almost squealed. "He did it again!"  
  
By now Brock had seen it too and could hardly believe what he had just witnessed. He was rendered speechless by the whole experience as Misty started talking to Ash again.  
  
"I told you to rest, Ash. But since when have you listened to me?" she asked with a smile. "That was real impressive, honey. I'm so proud of you."  
  
What happened next she had not been expecting at all. She was silently stroking his cheek, smiling through her tear-filled eyes, when she noticed his eyelids moving. "Oh my God...no way..." she whispered.  
  
"What?" Brock inquired. He looked over to wear Misty was witnessing what they had all thought impossible and saw it happen for himself. Ash had slowly, but surely, opened his eyes.  
  
*******  
  
Jessie and James silently walked hand in hand towards the hospital's cafeteria, until James spoke his thoughts out loud.  
  
"Jess, what if Ash is in that coma for a while?"  
  
"James, what did Brock say to you earlier? Stop living on what ifs" Jessie replied sternly.  
  
"Yeah, but should we keep going without him? Or just wait for him to wake up, or what?" James asked.  
  
Jessie paused to consider his words. "I dunno. Can't you wait to cross that bridge when we get to it?"  
  
James shook his head. "I don't think we can really leave this any longer. God only knows what Gary plans to do to Jack and Cory and Rose. I'm really worried about leaving them for much longer."  
  
Jessie stopped walking and eyed her husband seriously. "Do you think I'm not worried either? Do you think this is easy cake for me to swallow? Because honestly, it's not. I keep replaying that scene in my mind over and over, when he drove away and...it just..." She lost words and avoided James's gaze.  
  
Upon hearing this James engulfed her in a comforting hug as she quietly cried on his shoulder. He couldn't find the words to make it even a fraction better so he instead just held her close, hoping it would somehow help.  
  
As they broke apart, Jessie stared gratefully into James's eyes. "Thankyou" she whispered. "Sometimes I dunno what to do with myself" she confessed.  
  
James nodded. "I know. I feel exactly the same way, honey." With that statement he put his arm around her shoulders and slowly continued walking.  
  
Two minutes later they both emerged holding steaming cups of coffee and agreeing that an outside walk would do them both some good. They ventured outside the hospital, walking towards a quiet forest that only a few Pokémon inhibited and, despite the horrible situation they had found themselves in, the sun was shining as if it was all a charade.  
  
"James..." Jessie said softly. "Do you think we'll ever see Jack again?"  
  
James looked down on her with a blank expression on his face. "I know we will" he said seriously.   
  
Jessie nodded. It was at this point she noticed something lying on the ground in front of her, and stopped in her tracks as her vision told her what it was.  
  
"Oh my God..." she whispered, stooping down to pick up the item.  
  
"What? What is it?" James asked nervously.  
  
Jessie silently held up the object to her husband with tear filled eyes. "This is Jack's teddy. He had it in the car with him when we left" she explained in a strangled voice.  
  
"Wha..." James trailed off and took the bear off Jessie. Sure enough, he too identified it as Jack's special bear and widened his eyes in shock. "What would his bear be doing near a forest?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" Jessie whispered. "But it must mean Gary's somewhere near. He's definitly in Cerulean, anyway."  
  
"You got that right." A voice behind them had spoken up and the two of them whirled around to see Gary standing behind them, looking smug.  
  
"Gary, you bastard! Where are the kids?" James asked straight out.  
  
"Woah, chill out, does it look like I've got them with me?" Gary asked rhetorically. "They're being looked after. Dealt with. Whatever you wanna call it" he shrugged.  
  
Jessie inwardly quivered, knowing that that could mean anything. "What's Jack's bear doing here?" she asked with as much courage as she could muster.  
  
"No no, that's not why I'm here now" Gary said. "I'm here to settle a score with you. Even things up. If you know what I mean."  
  
Jessie stared at him in bewilderment. "No, I don't know what you mean" she said softly.  
  
"Go back five years, Jessie. Five years ago in the middle of a certain canyon, where an attempted muuder was carried out - in broad daylight, no less" Gary said sarcastically.   
  
"Oh shit" Jessie whispered.  
  
"Hey, back off, you know you deserved it" James said defensivly.  
  
Gary shook his head. "No, my dense friend, no. I did not deserve to have bullets fired into my back when I wasn't even expecting it!" His voice was getting louder.  
  
"Do you not recall sending me and Ash off a cliff?!" James yelled.  
  
"That wasn't my fault" Gary said, shaking his head again as he spoke. "That was your weakling of a friend. Couldn't hold on to you for very long."  
  
"It wasn't Brock's fault" James said through clenched teeth.  
  
Gary sighed. "How did we even get onto this topic of conversation? I came to settle a score and I'm going to settle it." Neither Jessie nor James had time to think before Gary quickly whipped out a knife and stabbed Jessie deep in her chest.  
  
She could only shout in pain before the knife was removed and she crumpled to the ground in pain, blood already staining her clothes.  
  
"You twisted bastard!" James yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
Gary glared at him viciously. "Nothing is wrong with me. Your sneak of a wife brought it upon herself." At this point a car pulled up beside him and he quickly jumped in. "Enjoy the souvenir. It might just be the last thing you ever see concerning your son." And with that the car sped off, leaving James in a cloud of dust with his now seriously injured wife, half an hour's walk away from Cerulean General.  
  
  
A/N: Wooh yeah, the action's alllll coming back now, lol! The reviews are good, we like reviews! They keep us motivated! And I got this finished a day earlier then scheduled! Sooo look out for the next one soon! Have a great weekend y'all! 


	12. Discharge, Rape, And Vengeance

DISCLAIMER: Of course we don't own Pokémon! Geez!   
  
A/N: Uh, sorry everyone, the disclaimer was kinda rude, wasn't it? Politeness doesn't find me easily at 6:30 in the morning. Anyways, enough, let's get on with it!  
  
  
  
The room that Ash was in fell into a stunned silence. Misty was so taken aback by what had just transpired that she began to back away in total fear and shock. Scared that what she just witnessed was nothing more than a bad dream than that of a miracle.   
  
Brock could see that Misty was having trouble comprehending what the hell just happened. How did he do it? In the last 4 hours he should have been dead twice. And now here he was conscious and awake.   
  
But Brock's thoughts turned to that of concern when he just realised that Ash hadn't said a word since his eyes opened. He also saw that his head had not moved from the position it was in. he just lay there and continued to stare at the ceiling of the white hospital room.   
  
Brock redirected his gaze to Misty. Her motionless face began to show concern when still not a word from Ash had been spoken a few minutes later, and now she began to become engulfed by fear that something was seriously wrong.   
  
Brock stepped in front of her. "You want me to-" He was cut short by Misty nodding as she covered her mouth with her hand and tears began to flow once more. Brock sighed and turned and made his way up to the bed slowly and cautiously. Brock placed a hand on Ash's chest. At the feel of his touch Ash turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Brocko, great to see ya!" he said with a hint of happiness in his tone.  
  
"Hey man are you ok?" Brock inquired. Ash just looked away as he spoke in a lower tone.  
  
"No, I put her through it again" he told his friend. Brock looked at him dazed and confused.   
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Ash?" But before Ash could answer, a small noise came from Brock's jacket. He lifted the small pager out and looked at the writing on the screen. At the sight of it his eyes widened. For what he read next sent both fear and anger through his body.  
  
"Squinty, help, medics, Jess stabbed, hurry." And that was all the message said.  
  
"Shit...good...god no!!!" At this point Misty snapped out of her day dream and rushed to the door as she saw Brock heading in that direction.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Brock looked at her with a sad expression on his face. "Jess...he just...got...Jess." And with that rushed out to try and assemble a medical team to try and get to Jessie and James in time. Misty then turned around just as Ash sat up and caught her gaze. He smiled as he weekly motioned to her to approach. She reluctantly did so, never taking her eyes away from his.   
  
Once she walked up to the side of his bed she immediately did not think twice, almost jumping into his outstretched arms and forcing her lips upon his. As they let loose all the worry distress and love they shared within that one act of passion, Ash pulled away and looked up at her with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"I-I guess I did it again huh?" he asked her. Misty simply nodded as she proceeded to hold back tears. Ash sighed as he held his arm in pain where one of his major burns was.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mist. I-I-" She cut him short.  
  
"You're here alive now and that's all that matters" she said lovingly as she placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"My heart can break a thousand times over Ash." She paused to consider her words. "But as long as you keep on coming back to me the pieces can always be repaired" she told him. Ash just nodded in response to her words.  
  
"You know, one of these times I won't be so lucky" he warned her. Misty sighed.  
  
"I know" she told him, her voice barely above a whisper. She paused as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"But I don't want to ever think about that until if and when it happens" she told him through tear filled eyes. Ash released her and wiped away tears that were running down her cheeks. His facial expression then changed to that of concern and dread.  
  
"Oh my god!!!"   
  
"What?" Misty asked.  
  
"The kids, did they-" Misty shook her head and Ash slumped back down in relief. He knew this was not exactly good news, but the fact they were not dead was something to be thankful for.   
  
"Look, I'm going to go and grab a bite to eat honey ok?" She paused   
  
"I will let you get another hours sleep or so before I send in a doctor to check you over" she told him  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea Mist, we might be waiting a while till we know the situation with Jess" Ash told her. Misty nodded, and got up and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you" she murmured softly as she broke from the kiss. Ash smiled.  
  
"Not as much as I love you" he told her. Misty smiled and then turned and walked out the room as Ash laid his head to rest upon the pillow as sleep overcame him one more time.  
  
Around 25 minutes later Misty emerged from the cafeteria with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. She made her way back to her room to pack up what little belongings had been brought with her. Once she had done that and left her wardroom for the last time, she noticed that Brock and James had just emerged from the surgery section of the hospital. She walked up to them.  
  
"Guys! How is she?" Misty asked.  
  
"It's ok Mist, she'll be fine" Brock told her.  
  
"Yeah, the doctors said it was just a flesh wound, though you would not believe them, being there and witnessing the blood pour out of her as fast as it did" James explained to her. Misty took in the information and smiled and placed a hand on James wrist.  
  
"I'm glad she's ok, Jimmy" she told him with a smile.   
James looked down at the younger girl before him and grinned. "Thanks kid." He paused "How's Ash?"   
  
Misty sighed dreamily. "Asleep" she said bluntly. "But more importantly, alive and more in love with me than ever" she told her 2 friends. Brock and James turned to each other and smiled.   
  
"Glad to hear it" James told her.  
  
"Come on guys, it's been a hell of a day, let's go get some sleep" Brock suggested. The rest of the group around him simply nodded.  
  
"Brock did you sort out a hotel?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, and Mist, before you start, the hospital has their number. So if they need us for anything all they got to do is call" Brock told her. Misty was hesitant about leaving Ash at first but after some persuasion from her friends she reluctantly agreed, and went back to the hotel that Brock booked them into to at least try and get some sleep.  
  
It was early the next morning when the hospital was graced with the 3 friends presence once again. To begin with they went to check on Jessie who, to no one's surprise was up and about, moving freely with a slight limp in her left side. That being the only real indicator that Gary had attacked her. Upon seeing her Misty rushed over to her friend in delight.  
  
"Jess!!! It's great to see ya!!" She paused as she embraced her friend in a hug.  
  
"How you doing, you feeling ok?" Misty asked Jessie just pulled away from the hug and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok thanks Mist. It's Gary who should be worried, we are all gunning for his ass now, not just Brock" Jessie told her. James looked over at his wife in concern.  
  
"Cool it Jess, remember what the doctor told you bout your blood pressure" he told her. Jessie just nodded at her husband and turned back to Misty.  
  
"So how's my favourite twerp doing?"  
  
"He's awake" Brock interrupted. Jessie redirected her gaze to Misty once more in shock.   
  
"Really?" Misty just smiled to confirm her answer. Jessie just let out a laugh. "God I don't believe it."  
  
"Tell me about it Jess. When I left yesterday he was asleep but the doctors said they would keep an eye on him overnight."   
  
Brock then checked the time on his watch. "Misty, it's 9.30. Do you think we should go check on him now?"   
  
"Oh right, sure thing Brock."  
  
"Guys I got to get Jess checked outta here, we will meet you at the reception for a bite to eat in say 30 minutes?" Both Misty and Brock nodded to James's suggestion.  
  
"Ok sure, see ya then guys" Misty replied, and with that both Misty and Brock set off to Ash's room.  
  
"I wonder how he is doing this morning?" Misty asked Brock as she walked along the hallway towards his room.  
  
"Relax Mist, I'm sure he's fine, he probably can't wait to see you" Brock tried to reassure her. Misty just smiled as she reached the door to Ash's room.  
  
"Brock, could you-" Brock interrupting her cut her short.  
  
"Give you a few minutes?" he asked with a grin. "No problem Mist."   
  
Misty smiled and placed a small kiss on her friends cheek. And with that opened the door to Ash's room and walked inside. She did not get all the way through the doorway when her gaze stumbled upon the empty bed within the room.  
  
"Oh God...no!!!" She ran out the room shaking through both panic and fear. Brock who had went to a near by drinks machine heard her distressed cries and rushed to find her. He found her a few minutes later interrogating a nurse at the main reception of the ICU.  
  
"Where is he!?" What did you do to him!!!" Misty demanded as she backed a nurse up against the wall. Brock rushed up and pulled her away from the nurse.  
  
"Misty! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Ash's room was empty, Brock."   
  
His eyes widened in shock. "Mist,I..."   
  
She shook her head and proceeded to pounce on the nurse again. "Where?" she demanded.  
  
"Mrs Ketchum, he's gone-"   
  
"No, what the fucking hell do you mean gone!!! When I left he was fine yesterday" she shouted as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"What's all the noise in here? We have people trying to recover" a voice interrupted. Misty and Brock spun round to see the doctor who had aided them the other day when things did not look good for Ash. Upon seeing him Misty rushed up to him and clutched at his arm.  
  
"Doctor" she began and paused as she choked back a sob. "This woman is saying my husband is gone" she told him.  
  
"That's right Mrs Ketchum, he has-"  
  
"God no...how..." she asked. The doctor looked at her with a perplexed expression on his face.  
  
"Mrs Ketchum, may I ask why you are so upset? He has only gone to sign himself out at the hospitals main reception" the doctor explained.  
  
"Huh?" Misty asked in shock.  
  
"You mean he is alive?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes, very much so" the doctor replied. "So much so we see no need to keep him in here any longer. His recovery is nothing short of remarkable." Brock turned to Misty but noticed she was already gone rushing along the hospital hallways in pursuit of her husband. Brock turned to the doctor and sighed.  
  
"Well, thanks for everything doc."  
  
"That's my job, sir" the doctor replied. And with that Brock turned and went to catch up to Misty.  
  
Ash had just completed signing his last form when a familiar voice came into earshot.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" He turned around only to be met by Jessie running into his arms in a friendly hug. "I can't believe it, you've defied the odds again, ya little twerp."  
  
"Glad to see you too Jess" he said with a smile as he broke from the hug. It was at this point James had reached them and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"Great to have you back, kiddo" he told him.   
  
Ash smiled. "Believe me Jimmy boy, it's great to be back." Just as he completed this sentence Misty's face came into view.  
  
"Ash!!!" she yelled as she rushed up, only to be picked up in his arms and swung around as they laughed together. Ash then placed her feet on the ground and pulled her in for a long and tender passionate kiss as Brock and the others looked on. As they parted Ash held his chest in pain.  
  
"Easy Mist, I ain't totally healed yet you know" he told her with a laugh. Misty just grinned and let go of his neck and for the next few minutes the room was engulfed by a silence as the group pondered their next move.   
  
"So guys, what now?" Jessie asked, breaking the silence around them.  
  
"Now we go get our kids" Ash replied. It was at this point Brock put forward a suggestion to his friends.  
  
"Look guys, why don't we use today to rest up? We don't have to be out of that hotel till late tomorrow morning" he explained. Ash was reluctant to do so until Misty got her 2 cents in.  
  
"One more days rest won't hurt you, honey" she told him. Ash just sighed and compiled with his wife.  
  
"Alright, but tomorrow no more stalling" he warned his friends. The group around him all agreed, and with that made their way back to the hotel for some well-deserved rest and relaxation.  
  
And that was how the rest of the day went. It could not have gone smoother for the group of 5 friends...that is, until the evening came. Ash James and Brock were watching TV in their hotel room when the phone rang. With there being 2 cordless phones within the hotel room the girls picked both them up and answered at the same time. Upon hearing a response on the other end. Both Misty and Jessie's faces turned chalk white. Misty rushed up and placed the phone in her husband's hands.  
  
"Please tell me you can't hear what I think I hear" she pleaded to him. By this time Jessie was so stunned that the other phone had been drooped from her grasp and smashed into a million pieces. Ash examined the scared expressions of both his wife and Jessie then put his ear to the phone. His head immediately shot up.  
  
"Brock, speakerphone, now!!!" Brock jumped up and ran over to the main control of the phone within the room.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong?" James asked, not really paying any attention as to what was going on.  
  
"Jimmy, I don't wanna worry you, but I think it's the kids on the other line" Ash explained. James rushed over to where the rest of the group was sitting as the speakerphone device clicked on. And sure enough, the 3 kids voices could be heard in the background. Both a sense of both relief and dread went up amongst the 5 friends. Relief that for now the kids were alive. However, the dread was there as because they still had no idea what Gary had in store for them. Just then the kids voices died down and another voice came into earshot - a voice they all knew to well.  
  
"Well Ketchum, you can't never accuse me of being a nice guy. are you happy the kids are are ok" Gary mocked.   
  
James clenched his teeth in anger. "Gary you son of a bitch! If you lay one hand on any of them I swear I'll-" Ash was cut short as gun fire was heard on the other line.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Jessie screamed  
  
"Relax my dear, some of my men just got into a little dispute and had a pop at each other, I-" Gary cut himself short. "Oh dear" he continued. "The kids weren't where they should have been" he told them in a cold harsh tone.  
  
"Gary, please don't hurt them" Misty pleaded.  
  
"Ahh Misty my dear, you don't know how much of a pleasure it is to hear your sweet voice again. But I gotta go see weather the kids are ok now, bye bye." And with that the line went dead.  
  
"That sick bastard" Misty wailed.  
  
"Mist, it's ok, they'll be ok, he is taking the piss" Ash tried to reassure her.  
  
"You can't guarantee that, Ash!" She paused as she choked back a sob. "I can't do this...I got to get out of here" she shouted and with that fled the room.   
  
"Misty, wait, please!" Ash shouted but it was too late. She was gone. By this time James had walked over to the window and saw that Misty was out of the hotel and walking at a fast speed down the street. Suddenly he gasped as something caught her gaze.  
  
"Oh my god!" James shouted.  
  
"James, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ash, it's a set up, there is a red car following her."   
Ash's eyes went wide with fear. "Fuck...no!!! He's not going to hurt her!" Brock just pushed Ash down.   
  
"Relax Ash, we will go bring her back. You aren't up to it" Brock told him.  
  
James walked up and gave Jessie a hug. "We'll be back soon sweetie, keep an eye on him." She just nodded at her husband, and with that Brock and James took their leave to find Misty.  
  
"Please be ok Mist...please be ok" Ash said, his voice barely above a whisper as a tear ran down his face.   
  
Misty continued walking, her emotions so intense at this time. She did not even know what was going on around her. Just then all of a sudden as she walked by an allie she was pulled aside with a hand being covered over her mouth. She was forced down on the ground and binded and tightened at the hands and ankles. Although she could not see at this time, she knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"Ok, great job, now take your leave" she heard a voice say. Even though she could not hear the voice clearly she knew it was Gary's.   
  
He walked up and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Just relax, my dear, it will all be over soon" He told her in a cold tone. And with that began his dastardly desecration of her body. She could not call out from the shock of what was happening. She was being abused. She was being forced to do something against her will. She was being raped. And all she could do was lay there and take it all in, waiting for the pain to subside.  
  
Around 5 minutes later her ordeal was over and Gary had done what he had set out to do and had taken his leave. Just then her head shot up as 2 voices she knew came into earshot.  
  
"Misty! Where are you?" James shouted.   
  
Brock sighed. "She couldn't have gone far. We were right behind her when we left the hotel" he explained.  
  
"Yeah I kn-" James froze as what he saw next brought nothing but shock to his heart and soul.  
  
"Oh my god..." He stammered, his voice barely above a whisper. Brock was about to ask what was wrong when Misty's body came into view.  
  
"Christ no!" Brock shouted. The 2 friends rushed up and unwrapped Misty from her ropes and gags and examined her over. Her clothes were ripped; her eyes were black and blue. And she was clutching at her stomach.  
  
"Misty, we gotta get you to a hospital" Brock told her. She shook her head as James removed her blindfolds and gag.  
  
"No...I...just want...Ash..." she choked out. The guys nodded and proceeded to lead her back to the hotel.  
  
Brock and James lead Misty back in the door of their hotel room around 10 minutes later.  
  
"Ash!" James shouted.  
  
"Get in here will ya" Brock finished. Ash walked into the hallway of the room, and at the sight of his badly beaten wife his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No!!!" he screamed as he rushed up and took her from Brock and James grasp. "What...what did he do to you!!!" He then noticed the ripped clothes and the fact she continually held her stomach. And then he saw it. The trail of blood at the upper part of her legs. "Rape...he..." Ash trailed off as he went into a stunned silence. After a few moments he spoke softly.  
  
"Jess, take Misty and get her cleaned up. Brock, James come with me" he said in an almost cold tone. James and Brock just shrugged and complied with their long time companion and followed him out of the room. The 3 friends walked in silence for a good few minutes until it was broken by Brock.  
  
"Ash, where are we going?"  
  
"It's payback time" he said simply.  
  
"What?" James asked in confusion. Ash sighed.  
  
"While you guys were away getting Misty. I did a little investigating of my own. I found out who let them know we were here. He had got at least 2 of his Cobra members working in this hotel. And I know who they are" he explained. He then walked up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, but our leader is on the phone for you" he simply said. 2 people behind the desk just looked away but another 2 shot their heads up in interest.  
  
"Them" Ash shouted, and with that James and Brock pounced on the two men Ash pointed out and dragged them aside to a near by empty room away from the view of the public.  
  
Once the 2 undercover Cobra members were pulled aside Brock and James proceeded to beat the living hell out of the more vicious one, as Ash was not at 100%. Once they had done it to an extent where he could no longer retaliate, they backed him against the wall, and Ash stepped forward as the Cobra member's colleague looked on in shock.  
  
"Who...who are you?" the man who had been simply told to stay put or lose his life asked. Ash turned to him and with anger in his voice responded.  
  
"My name is Ashton Satoshi Ketchum" he started. "Father to a kidnapped son and daughter, husband to a raped wife, and I will have my vengeance in this life or the next" he told him. It was at this point that he walked up to the original member that Brock and James had beaten the living crap outta and put out a blade.  
  
"Ash!!" James shouted.  
  
"Just think about this, Ash" Brock advised.   
  
"I have" he said bluntly and with that turned to the men.  
  
"Compliments of Misty Ketchum." And with that slashed the Cobra member across the throat and pushed the mans body to the ground as his last breaths where taken. He then redirected his gaze to the younger man who had not been touched yet.  
  
"Leave, leave now and tell your boss we are coming, you hear me kid?" The kid just nodded and ran out the room in total shock to report back to Gary the events of what had just happened. For now it seems the hunted had just transformed into the hunter.   
  
  
A/N: Okay, I have NO idea when the next one will be up, but keep coming back to check up, it shouldn't be a long wait. Thanks guys!! ^_^ 


	13. The Uncertain Discovery

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pokémon! Sheesh, don't be stupid!  
  
A/N: Don't expect this to be the best chapter ever, I'm running low on creativity again. Not writer's block, just low creativity levels! Let's not panic! Let's just read the story!  
  
  
Misty could only stare straight ahead into nothingness as she and Jessie sat silently on the couch. Neither one spoke, but Jessie had an arm of support around Misty's shoulders. The shock of the day's events was not dissolving from either one's mind and they both knew it would be a long time before it even slightly subsided from anyone's memory.  
  
"Mist? How are you holding up?" Jessie finally asked. She was fearful of the answer but felt she had to say something.  
  
"How do you think I'm holding up, Jess?" Misty sighed. "I'm starting to wonder if I'm holding up at all."  
  
Jessie smiled. "Of course you are. Look at you! You're pulling through something a lot of people would barely survive."  
  
"Am I?" Misty asked quietly. She diverted her stare to the couch and let a silence again occupy the room for a full minute before she spoke again with another sigh. "You know I've been through a lot. A hell of a lot. But never, not once in my lifetime, have I felt as violated as I did today...Jessie, I..." She lost words and instead broke into tears. "I-I don't think I can...get through this" she confessed through her sobs.  
  
Jessie immediatly hugged Misty tighter, allowing her to sob to her heart's content. "No one is expecting you to bounce back instantly. But you will. I know you will. 'Cause we'll all be here to help you. Especially Ash."  
  
"Ash..." Misty whispered. "He must hate me" she mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Jessie inquired in shock.  
  
She didn't get to probe any furthur into Misty's assumptions as the front door slowly opened and the three weary looking guys emerged, though Misty hardly even gave them a second glance. She didn't dare speak, as her thoughts barely made sense, let alone what she would say.   
  
"Where did you guys get to?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
James sighed. "You don't wanna know, Jess."  
  
"Yes I bloody well do, I wouldn't ask you otherwise!" Jessie exclaimed, causing the rest of the group to stare at her in shocked confusion. She noticed this but didn't do anything about it except continue to narrow her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Jessie...it was just..." James stammered.  
  
"I killed one of the henchmen" Ash said bluntly.  
  
"Is that all?" Jessie asked. "That's what you've been reluctant to tell me? You know that's not news to me, we've killed henchmen before, what's one more?"  
  
"Yeah, but this time Gary knows we're coming" Brock announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty finally spoke up, her voice in trembles and barely audible tones.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Mist. I just told one of his dimwit followers to let him know we were coming" Ash informed her, sitting beside her and gently grasping her hand.  
  
Misty eyed her husband with eyes that spoke of nothing but fear and pain. "Why did you do that? Now he'll know we're onto him."  
  
"I thought he would've figured that out by now" Ash said with a wry smile. "It was just a warning to him that we're not gonna take any of this lying down. Don't worry, okay?"  
  
Misty silently took in her husband's words, nodded, and curled up to him so her head was leaning against his chest. He knew that at that stage, she wasn't ready to share any aspect of her ordeal or her feelings towards it in front of her friends, even though that was blatantly obvious. It had traumatised her to no end, to the point where she had become almost unable to communicate in any way.  
  
Jessie sensed that Misty wanted to be alone with her husband, even if she could barely talk, and so slowly got up from the couch.  
  
"Hey guys, do you think we should check out our ammo supplies?" she asked, directing the question to James and Brock. The two guys nodded and the three of them went to the room they had dumped their bags and weapons.  
  
Misty stayed in her curled up position, just grateful for being near Ash, but the next words she spoke were ones her husband was not expecting to hear at this time.  
  
"Ash, I'm so sorry" she whispered.  
  
Ash whirled his head round in surprise to face her but she was shielding her face in his chest. "What? Misty, you've got nothing to be sorry for, what are you talking about?"  
  
He didn't receive a response for a moment as he noticed her now crying, saturating his shirt with her tears. "I...Ash, I-I could've stopped h-him, but...I didn't" she said, her words muffled.  
  
"Oh Mist" Ash sighed. "You couldn't have. Didn't he tie you up?"  
  
"Yeah" Misty said quietly as she nodded. "But why didn't I...why didn't I kick him or something?" she asked hopelessly.  
  
"Because he was too powerful" Ash replied simply. "He would've done twice the damage he has already. And you were helpless. Don't you dare go blaming yourself or apologising for any of this because none of it was your fault. I won't hear of it."  
  
Misty didn't move but continued to cry softly. Ash gently lifted her head to meet his eyes and gave her a weak but nevertheless uplifting smile. No more words were exhanged between them as they shared a brief kiss, and Misty only pulled away when she felt tears overpowering her again.  
  
"He should've just killed me" she blurted out as tears soblessly ran down her cheeks. "It would've been better."  
  
Ash felt his anger again mount inside him. Something had to be very powerful to make Misty lose hope in life. The only times she had ever felt inclined to end it all was when her mother had died and when she had returned to Cerulean in the midst of her sisters' kidnappings. And now Gary had managed to make it surface again.  
  
"Don't say that" Ash said firmly as he shook his head. "Just don't. You know that's not true."  
  
"But Ash, if he had killed me, then I..." Misty trailed off and bit her lips to find the right words. "Ash, before today, you...you were my one and only. And I told myself it would be like that forever, or at least until one of us died. And now..." She lost words again and gazed down at the couch.  
  
It didn't take Ash long to realise that what she was saying was true and powerful to the core of his soul. Gary had done more damage then he realised by stealing something that both Ash and Misty had shared for their seven years together.  
  
Ash sighed again and held her tighter, knowing that no words could comfort her now. And although he tried to keep it out of his mind, he couldn't help dwelling on her words.   
  
"Come on" he said heavily. "I think you need to rest. Too much has happened that shouldn't have happened." His words were pretty much unnecessary. The events of the day were, obviously, taking their toll on Misty, and she slowly stood up after Ash, leaning on his arm as they walked.  
  
They reached their room and Misty carefully sat down on the bed, still slightly trembling. Ash gently coaxed her to lie down and it didn't take her long before her eyelids slowly started drooping.  
  
"I love you, Ash" she said quietly before her eyes closed completley.  
  
"I love you more" Ash replied with a smile. "I'll hit the sack soon. Just rest." But he didn't need to tell her to do that, for she was already moving off to the land of slumber.  
  
He retreated back to the lounge of the hotel room and again flopped on the couch, palms pressed to his forehead in a physical attempt to keep out the thoughts invading his mind. But, as he knew it would be, it was no use.  
  
"Goddamit" he muttered under his breath, unaware that Brock had now walked into the room.  
  
"Hey man, what are you cursing about now?" he asked as he sat on the opposite couch.  
  
Ash let his hands falter on the couch and directed his gaze to the heavens. "Everything" he said simply.  
  
Brock nodded. "Yeah. I'd tell ya I know what you mean, but I honestly don't" he confessed.  
  
"It was just..." Ash trailed off and closed his eyes. "Misty said something that kinda struck me. It's like...god, I dunno, it's like Gary's taken her away."  
  
Brock's head shot up in shock and he eyed his friend carefully. "Ash, you can't be serious. He rapes her once and you think she's gone to his side of things?"  
  
"No no, it's not like that" Ash said. "She told me that I was, y'know, her one and only. And now it's been, I dunno, tarnished."   
  
"I wouldn't worry about that, Ash. I mean, you know for a fact that if she had the choice of going through what happened to her today she wouldn't have done it in a million years, not for any amount of money, or amount of possesions or anything" Brock pointed out.  
  
Ash sighed. "Yeah..." he said doubtfully.  
  
"Look man, she married you for a reason. You know what that is" Brock said firmly.  
  
"Yeah, cos she had to save the gym" Ash said, staring at the ground again.  
  
"For god's sake, Ash!" Brock exclaimed loudly. "Do you not see the way she always looks into your eyes, or how overcome with joy she is every time you get pulled off the brink of death, or how proudly she shows off those engagement and wedding rings?!"   
  
Ash looked at Brock with wide eyes as he took in his points. "I'm sorry, I was just...today turned a lot of things over, y'know? I love her so much, the tiniest threat towards her scares me more then anything."  
  
Brock sighed. "Nah, I should be apologising. Goddamn, I never thought I'd admit this to ya, but I'm...well, quite possibly a little bit jealous."  
  
"Really? Why?" Ash asked in surprise.  
  
"You guys always overcome every obstacle, defy every death possible...I couldn't even save Suzy from one attack you guys would consider minor." As he finished this sentance, Brock bit his lip and found himself unable to go on.  
  
Ash patted his friend's shoulder reassuredly. "Any attack is major. That one was..." He paused and sighed again. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to Suzy. None of anything we've gone through since Gary started playing up has been any fault of our own."  
  
Brock nodded but even Ash could tell he was doubting his words. After a long pause Brock finally spoke up.  
  
"We checked out the ammo, we've got tons. Jess and Jimmy are trying to figure out where to head next. Got any ideas?"  
  
Ash shook his head and grinned. "In all honesty, not in the slightest. Gary's sneaky. He always seems to know where we show up, doesn't he?" Brock nodded in response and Ash continued. "Okay, we'll figure this out in the morning. Won't take us long."  
  
After a light dinner and practically no communication between any members of the group, they all turned to the comfort of their beds, deciding that tomorrow would undoubtedly be a big day.  
  
Not really realising what he was doing, Ash heavily flopped down on his bed, exerting his frustrations and anger as he did. He was so caught up in his troubles he had forgotten about Misty beside him, who had been sleeping for the past two hours and was now being roused by her husband's actions.  
  
"Ash?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Shit, sorry Mist, I'm not thinking straight right now" Ash apologised, turning on his side to face her.  
  
Misty nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm not exactly with it all at the moment" she said.  
  
Ash sighed and reached out to stroke her cheek. As his hand brushed her face, he wondered if it had been a fragment of his imagination. He could've sworn Misty had just tensed up at his touch. Something she had never done with him, even when their feelings for each other had been kept under wraps as teenagers.  
  
"Misty? Are you alright?" Ash knew it was a rhetorical question, but he thought he must have been missing something.  
  
"N-no" she replied, softly removing Ash's hand from her face, much to his shock.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"I...I can't" Misty stammered as she discreetly drew away from him completley.  
  
"You can't..." Ash trailed off as he realised what she meant. "Oh Misty. You're scared, aren't you?"  
  
Misty nodded in reply and instantly felt the tears creep down her cheeks, desperatly trying to stop them but knowing it was hopeless. She quickly wiped them away and avoided her husband's sympathetic gaze.  
  
"Don't be. Misty, look at me" Ash almost commanded. Misty slowly, almost reluctantly, met his eyes. "I love you. I've loved you for thirteen years of my life, that's the majority of my life I've been in love with you. Gary...he's a son of a bitch who wouldn't know love if it kicked him in the balls." Misty lightly laughed at this last comment and grasped Ash's hand.  
  
"I love you too. But Ash...I dunno, I feel so lost right now. I can't explain it. After today I just feel like I'm stumbling in the dark. I can't find answers for anything, I can't explain how I feel or what I think, it all just stays in my head and refuses to leave" she said.  
  
Ash smiled. "I understand you. You know I do. You don't have to explain anything to me, I can read you like a book." As he finished speaking he slowly leant over and kissed her gently, almost scared of hurting her. The tension Misty had felt before instantaneously vanished from her body as she remembered the soft loving touch of her husband she had known for so long. And as the first gentle caresses they shared mounted and converted to deeper actions, she wondered how she could've ever doubted it in the first place.  
  
The next morning the group had mutually decided that their next stop would be at Mt. Moon, the mountain that was the homeplace to cousins of Jigglypuff, Clefairy. But they all knew the Clefairy would be the last thing on their minds.  
  
As they checked out of the hotel at 9 in the morning, Jessie suddenly spoke up. "Hey guys, how long is it gonna take us to get to this place?"  
  
"Well..." Brock trailed off and looked uncomfortably at the rest of them. "The mountain's been cut off for walking around, so..."  
  
"We're gonna hafta walk up" James finished quietly.  
  
Jessie groaned. "Isn't that mountain huge?"  
  
"Yeah, but we'll get through it, it'll take us a couple of days..." Brock started.  
  
"A couple of days? On a mountain?! Isn't that kinda vulnerable?" Ash asked.  
  
"We've got no other choice" Brock stated. "If we wanna get anywhere else after Mt. Moon we hafta get over it, and usually we would walk around, but for some reason they've closed it off. I think it became dangerous because of rockslides or something."  
  
"Okay okay" Jessie conceded. "Let's just get going and see what happens. We've got weapons, we'll be alright."   
  
The rest of the group couldn't help noticing Ash and Misty looking more at ease with each other then ever before, with Misty especially looking more buoyant and fresh-faced than the previous day.   
  
"I'll tell ya something, that guy does wonders for her" Brock whispered to Jessie and James, who nodded in smiling agreement as they all watched Ash and Misty continuously whispering and giggling amongst each other.  
  
The hike to the base of the mountain was, in itself, longer than Brock had expected. And even though they arrived at the base in the early evening, the day had gone without a hitch, as all traces of Gary were not present anywhere except in the minds of the five people hunting him.  
  
A camp was set up at the base, with a simultaneous groan reverberating as they all realised the huge tramp up the mountain.   
  
"Are you sure there's no way we can walk around the mountain? It's a lot quicker" Ash pointed out to the Officer Jenny who was blocking off the path that lead around the mountain.  
  
"The rockslides have gotten too risky. A lot of people have been injured. We've been given orders by the Cerulean City Council to close the area off and tell trampers to walk up instead of around" Officer Jenny explained.   
  
With a defeated sigh Ash walked back to the group and shook his head in confirmation. "It's hopeless. We're going up."  
  
"Tomorrow" James added. "I need sleep" he yawned. They all agreed and, after having Brock reassure them that it would only take no more than three days to get to the top, all clambered into bed.  
  
Although weapons were constantly at their sides and their eyes were ever weary of an attack, no ambushes of any kind took place in the two days it took them to reach the top of the mountain.   
  
"Do you think Gary's just, I dunno, waiting for something?" Jessie asked as she admired the view from the top.  
  
"Even if he is, we'll be ready for him. There's no way we can split up on a mountain, we've got tons of ammo, and we're all motivated to gun his ass down, so the fates must be favouring us" Ash said with a grin. He hoped the fates were favouring them. Because they hadn't done a good job over the past couple of weeks.   
  
It was later that night when Ash was jolted out of his sleep by an unknown force. There was no physical means as to why he had woken up, something had just made his eyelids fly open. He slowly turned his head to where Misty was sleeping and frowned in confusion as he saw her sitting cross-legged on the ground.  
  
"Hey Mist, what's up?" he asked sleepily, sitting up beside her. He noticed something in her hand and took a closer look. It was a photo of Rose and Cory, taken about a month ago before their lives had been shattered so quickly.  
  
Misty turned to him with tear filled eyes. "I was just thinking...about them. I mean, they're already on my mind all the time, why should it be any different at one in the morning?" she said.  
  
Ash put an arm around her shoulders and bit his lip to stop his own tears from falling. "They'll be okay. Gary won't do anything to them."  
  
"He better not" Misty said coldly. She sighed and rested her head on Ash's shoulder and, unable to control it any longer, started quietly sobbing.  
  
"Misty? You're crying" Ash noticed.  
  
"Good one Sherlock" Misty sniffled.  
  
"But why?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty remained quiet for a moment and didn't move her head from his shoulder as she spoke. "Ash...don't freak out. Please don't freak out. I want you to promise me you'll see the good side in this, okay?"  
  
Ash felt himself grow nervous and desperatly wanted to know what was going on. "Misty what are you talking about?"  
  
"I think..." She paused. "I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"You what?!" Ash exclaimed. "Pregnant? How can you think this? How can you not tell?"  
  
"Well all I know is that I've been throwing up in the mornings -"  
  
"You have?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. I should've told you but I knew you'd bundle me up to a doctor as the first wave of nausea hit me" Misty grinned briefly and then let her face fall in despair again. "You do realise what this means" she said flatly.  
  
"I'm gonna be a daddy again" Ash said non chalantly.  
  
Misty sighed. "Ash, did you ever take into consideration the fact that...well, Gary raped me the same day of that special night?" she reminded him.  
  
"Oh shit" Ash realised, his eyes going wider. "Oh my god, no Mist, no."  
  
Misty wiped away a few more of her tears. "I dunno who the father is. And if I could, I'd find out right away. But...I can't. Not until the baby is actually born."  
  
Ash felt his head spin. This was the same kind of critical question he and Misty had faced before Rose had been born. Back then it was a matter of Misty's life.   
  
"But...you might not be pregnant altogether though, right?" Ash said hopefully.  
  
Misty sighed. "I feel the same way I did in the early stages of my pregnancies with both Rose and Cory."  
  
"Okay, let's not panic" Ash said, trying to sound calm but sounding anything but. "We cross the bridge when we get to it. When this is confirmed we'll think about it."  
  
"And what, we're supposed to ignore it until then?" Misty asked angrily. "I can't ignore this, Ash! This is way too big to ignore!"  
  
Ash tightened his grip around Misty as he many thoughts ran through his mind. This child could not be his. It could be Rose and Cory's half sibling. Gary's child. Bastard child at that.  
  
"We won't ignore it. Just trust me, okay? We'll figure something out" Ash promised, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Misty nodded, and soon felt her eyelids drooping in defeat to sleep. She felt herself being laid down by Ash but kept the photo in her hand and her mind forever worrying about the current situation.   
  
Gary could've done more damage than he had cared to think about.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yesss, I can sleep now! Thank goodness! Geez...anyways, look for the next one soon! If this is kinda rushed you gotta forgive me, it's late and I had to finish this before it got too late. It's midnight now! So yeah, stay tuned for more soon! 


	14. Downhill Devestation and Death

DISCLAIMER: Neither of these two authors own Pokémon.

A/N: Alright, here's the next one, sorry about delays and all! But just read, enjoy, hate, review, flame, whatever you're in the mood for! ^_^ 

Ash awoke early the next morning to find that Misty had entangled her body in his, and that she had a strong secure grip around him, as if she was scared she was going to lose him in the middle of the night. He smiled down at her as he gently struggled free. He bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He then proceeded to raise from his lying position and turned to scan the area. To his amazement, he found Brock, Jessie, and James already up sitting by a burning fire staring at him with huge smirks plastered across their faces.

"Ooooh looks like someone struck it lucky last night" James exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah" Brock chuckled. "And we didn't even hear a dam thing, man you guys are good" he smirked. Jessie just continued to look at Ash curiously, and once she realised he was not responding to both her husband and friend's playful antics, she quickly spoke up.

"Ash?" At the sound of Jessie's concerned tone Ash looked up. "You ok? Look, I am sorry if the guys were out of line there, they were just-" Ash cut her short.

"Nah it ain't that Jess, it's just..." He paused to think about how to break this. "Guys, I got some news for you" Ash explained.

"So what is it?" Brock inquired. Ash sighed as he stole a glance at Misty.

"It is about Misty right?" James questioned. Ash just nodded in response to his old friend's words.

"Gather round guys and I'll fill ya in". And with that Ash walked over and sat at the fire, while Jessie and James sat beside him. Brock walked up and handed him a bowl of earlier prepared food. 

"Here, you hungry?" Ash accepted the plate and Brock took his seat beside his other companions. Ash took some of his food that Brock had just handed to him; he then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"This has been one hell of a journey huh guys?" he asked. His 3 friends just looked at him with raised eyebrows, but nodded to give him a response. Ash then continued.

"In some ways it has exceeded our journey of 5 years ago and yet, there has not been a threat to us" he explained. James began to get impatient with his young friend.

"Ok Ash, so we ain't had as many assholes to fight against as yet, but what has this got to do with Misty?" he asked. Ash sighed.

"James, even though the numbers of rivals have been small, we are still losing, our kids are missing" Ash pointed out. It was at this point a tear escape Jessie's eye as she went into her bag and pulled out Jack's bear. Ash looked at her for a moment, and then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be ok sweetheart," he told her. Jessie just looked up at her friend and smiled. 

"I just got to keep telling myself that Ash," she told him her voice barely above a whisper. It was at this point Brock tapped Ash on the shoulder. Ash moved his gaze from Jessie and redirected it to Brock.

"Ash, I believe you had something to tell us" Brock reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah." Ash paused. "Well guys there is no easy way to tell you this" he paused and choked back a sob. "It's Mist, she's…she's -" He suddenly stopped as his eyes widened. He spun around and looked at what Jessie had in her hand, and in one swift movement swiped it from her hand and stuck a knife through it.

"ASH, WHAT THE HELL!!!" Jessie snapped. James lunged forward. 

"That was our son's!" He was about to bestow some sort of a physical contact on his young friend, when Ash pulled a square metal speaker from the bear's remains. Brock's mouth dropped wide open.

"That son of a bitch!!!" Ash shouted. James just looked down in astonishment.

"So that's how he knew" Jessie choked out. Ash just nodded and with that got up and crushed the small device with his foot. It was at this point Misty had awoken from her nightly slumber. She bolted upright and saw the look of pure hate in her husband's eyes and saw that her 3 friends just were looking on, unsure of what to say.

"W…. what's wrong?" she asked softly. At the sound of her voice Ash swung round and smiled.

"It is nothing Mist, we just found out how Gary knew where we were that's all" Ash explained.

"How??" she inquired.

"He put a tracking device in Jack's bear which Jessie had with her." Brock told her. Misty's eyes shot open in shock.

"That sick bastard" she wailed. At the sound of her upset tone Ash quickly walked over and helped her up and embraced her in a hug.

"Mist, come on, don't get too hysterical about this, you don't want to endanger the-" Ash cut himself short as he remembered he never did tell the others the news.

"In danger the what?" both Jessie and James asked at the same time as Brock looked on in confusion. Misty eyed her husband curiously.

"You mean you haven't told them?" 

Ash sighed. "I was about to then the bear thing came up," he told her. Misty nodded. Ash turned to his 3 friends.

"Guys Misty's -" Misty interrupting him cut him short.

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant." She finished for him. Their 3 friends blinked a couple of times in total shock and then finally Brock spoke up.

"I take it you -" Ash and Misty nodding cut Brock short. Jessie and James still hadn't clicked and were having trouble understanding what the hell was being communicated between the 3 friends.

"Huh?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, what gives I don't get it, thought you'd be stoked Ashy boy, your 3rd kid, what a-" James fell silent as he realised what the problem was. "Oh shit" he choked out. Brock just shrugged.

"Someone want to please fill me in on the dam joke!!!" Jessie snapped. James leaned forward and whispered something into Jessie's ear. Once his head came back up his wife's face was chalk white with shock, as tears threatened to over come her. She immediately rushed up to Misty and threw her arms around her.

"Oh Mist I can't…I'm so…-" 

"It's ok Jess" Misty whispered as she clung to her friend. Brock and James walked up to Ash.

"Look man, we are so sorry" Brock told him.

"Yeah, this is all you kids need," James told him. Ash nodded.

"Thanks guys," It was at this point the group was engulfed in a comfortable silence until it was drastically cut short by Brock.

"Guys? Have you, you know considered your options, should the kid be G-" He stopped. "Err, I mean, not Ash's." 

Ash sighed. "Brock, you might as well say the bastards name ok, Gary's, right, well" He paused and walked up to Misty, took her from Jessie and placed his arms around her waist.

"There will be no options needed" Misty confirmed. Ash just nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Yeah, Mist is right" He paused to consider his words. "Should the kid be his I ain't going to judge it. Unlike that bastard, 1st we take care of him" Ash told the group before him.

"So Mist, whether the kid is a dense head or a dickhead you're keeping it?" Brock asked with a grin. Misty grinned back.

"Yup, and can I just say I am glad you have such a high opinion of my darling husband. But you're right about one thing." Brock raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" James asked. Misty smirked.

"Gary can be so dense at times," she blurted out with a grin. Ash shot her a look of discontent but then just smiled and pulled her in and softly bestowed his lips upon hers. Once they parted Jessie spoke.

"Ash, what you going to do should the kid not be yours?" she asked. Ash sighed

"Look guys, to put all questions aside, the kid will be mine." He paused to eye his friends and then placed a hand on his wife's cheek. "If not by blood, then by Mist alone" he told them. 

Brock eyed his friend in total confusion. "What do you mean man?" Ash looked up at Brock.

"Simple man, either way, the kid will have a connection with me" Ash explained.

"How is that?" James asked.

"No matter which way the father thing goes, the kid will be a part of Misty." Ash paused and took his wife by the waist. "And she is and always will be a part of me" he explained to his friend. "Should Gary be the father, then I guess I will just have to do what Michael did for me, give it a good upbringing" Ash told them. The group around them nodded. Then after a few seconds of silence Misty spoke up.

"Guys should we not get going? We can be down that mountain in like 2 hours," she explained. Brock took in her words and then pulled a map from his backpack and eyed it closely; he then turned to the group.

"Misty's right, we get moving now we can be at the bottom by noon" he told his companions before him.

"Ok sounds good, but where are we going?" Jessie asked. Ash closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Vermilion" he finally told them.

"Why there?" James asked.

"Cause Jimmy boy it is the nearest city, and my little buttercup here needs to be checked out to be sure." At the sound of these words leaving Ash's mouth James sighed.

"You people are sick in the head you know that?" 

"Well what are you goanna do" Ash sighed.

"Ok guys hate to break this up but can we get packed and get moving?" Brock inquired. Jessie and Misty proceeded to pack their bags as this statement left Brocks mouth, as did Ash and James.

Around an hour later we find the gang have made good time and are well over half way down the mountain. Just then outta the blue Misty pulled up as a pain shot through her body. Jessie instantly rushed to her companion's side.

"Mist you ok?" 

She looked up from clutching her stomach. "Yeah Jess, just got to catch my breath, that's all." Ash, who was satisfied with his wife's explanation, moved his gaze from her and up to the sky when something caught his eye.

"Shit" he blurted out. 

"Ash?" all four group member said in unison.

"Look guys, just jump in the air the way I am about to do so ok?" And with that he and his four travel mates jumped to one side as a blaster bomb hit where they once stood, causing the earth around the mountain to shake and crack.

"Where the fuck did that come from?!" James shouted in frustration. As the group stood up Just then with no time to react, thousands of rocks came charging towards the group of friends. Ash Misty and Brock were able to change to one side and get to safety but Jessie was caught right in the middle of where the rocks target was. James lunged forward and pushed his wife into the open arms of Brock, as the rocks bestowed a terrible impact upon his body, and carried him away to the bottom of the mountain.

"JAMES!!!" Jessie screamed in horror

"We got to get down there," Brock shouted. Just then a scream from Misty was heard. Ash, Brock and Jessie swung their heads round to see her being lifted above the ground by a harness, which was attached to a hot air balloon 

"Misty!" Ash shouted. By this time the balloon must have been a good 75 foot off the ground when Gary's voice came into earshot, and that is when they realised whom the occupant of the balloon was.

"Well well, that was easy. Just like your wife in general, Ketchum" he mocked.

"Gary you son of a bitch, let her go!" 

"You sure? Might not be the best thing to do" Gary pointed out. Ash went silent, Gary was right. Just then a grin crept across his face.

"Hey Ashy boy, how does it feel?" Ash looked up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The fact that she is now no longer completely yours." Ash just stood there stunned. He could not speak Gary once again was right. Brock turned to Ash. 

"Do something man, he's got your wife!" Ash just stood there still hurt and taken aback by Gary's words.

"Just as I thought, you were pathetic when we were kids and you are pathetic now," Gary mocked. "Well, time to end this" he told them.

"What?" Ash finally said. He looked up and saw Gary had pulled out a knife and had begun cutting the harness that kept Misty upright.

"Gary no!!!" Ash shouted. But it was too late. The harness snapped. And Ash only heard 4 more words escape from his wife's mouth before it did.

"I love you Ash!" The rage within him made him move from his current spot and try and catch his falling wife, and to everyones amazement with a last dash dive he had caught her in his arms. He looked up.

"Hey" he simply said with a relieved smile. Misty took a minute to get over the shock and grinned.

"I always knew I'd fall for you," she told him with a grin. He placed her back down on the ground and looked up at Gary.

"Nice try you sick bastard." Gary just laughed.

"You think that was all I came here to do? My dear boy, you have just made that choice I always knew you would."

"What?" Brock asked. 

"Don't worry my breeder friend, all will be revealed once you reach your cross dressing companion." And with that Gary threw a smoke bomb which engulfed the group and when the dust settled he was gone.

"Holy shit, Jimmy" Ash shouted. And with that the 4 friends rushed down the mountain. They arrived at the bottom around 20 minutes later and it did not take long for them to find James. Jessie was heartbroken and just looked away in shock. Ash held Misty at arms length as Brock stepped forward to get a closer look.

"Jessie he's alive! He has had the shit kicked outta him by a bunch a rocks but he's alive" Brock confirmed. Jessie just smiled through her tears. Ash and Misty looked on with pure joy plastered across their faces, and then Brock looked up and saw it. The body of a small child lay but a few feet away. He walked up and instantly recognised the child, and a lump began to form in his throat. He slowly turned around and cautiously and walked up to Ash.

"Ash…" Ash turned around. 

"Sup Brocko?" Brock did not say a word, he just pointed. Ash just followed his gaze, and then he too saw it. The body of a small child, the body of a boy, the body of his son. The body of Cory.

A/N: Just review, I can't be bothered with a big A/N tonight, so please review and look out for the next one soon!


	15. Vermilion Verication

DISCLAIMER: Nope, we don't own Pokémon. 

A/N: Hmm. This was a really hard chapter for me to write! But I'm not gonna ramble, just read and bon appetite! (did I even spell that right?!)

Ash didn't have to squint to clarify what he saw lying only feet away from him, but for some reason his eyes narrowed. His eyes saw but his mind refused to. That was not his son lying there, fallen victim to death's grim shadow. For a full minute he could only stare in shocked silence, vaguely realising that he had continuous tears ravaging his cheeks.

Misty had been attending to James at this point, who was obviously in a critical condition. Jessie was also helping remove some of the rubble that had him pinned helplessly to the ground. But he would be oblivious as to what would happen next.

"Ash" Misty started, not turning away from the slightly decreasing pile of rocks. "Brock, can one of you come help us out or something? We're gonna hafta get him to a hospital." 

Ash slowly turned his head to where she was hurriedly removing rocks and bit his lip. How was he going to tell her this? Quite possibly the most devestating news of her life was going to be delivered to her through her husband, the one person she had loved and trusted for the most part of her life.

"M-Misty..." Ash stuttered, slowly walking up to her. He could only see the back of her and as he approached her, his knees gave way beneath him and he fell to the ground beside her.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked worriedly, turning to face him. 

It was at this point the true reality finally settled in and he embraced his startled wife, crying into her shoulder as she had done many times before with him.

"Ash, come on baby, you have to tell me, what's going on? Jimmy's alive, I'm alive, we're all alive and safe, what are you so upset about?" Misty persisted. Ash pulled away from her and stayed motionless as she wiped away the tears from his face. 

"I-I made the...the choice." His tears were suffocating his vocal chords and he found it impossible to make a coherant sentance.

Misty raised an eyebrow at him. "Ash, what are you talking about? There was no choice to make."

It was at this point Brock walked over and placed a hand on Misty's shoulder. By now Jessie had looked over in curiosity and was also desperate to know what was going on.

"Misty..." Brock paused, finding himself unable to go on.

"What the hell is going -" Misty cut herself short as her gaze fell upon what everyone was so hesitant to tell her and she could only initally gasp, her face paling very rapidly. Jessie followed Misty's gaze and also gasped in shock at the sight. 

"N-no..." Misty whispered, shaking her head. "That's not...it can't be..." She shakily stood up and walked over to the body of her son, her little boy, with Ash following close behind in a zombie-like state.

She knelt down beside Cory, his body badly broken beyond repair, and hesitantly touched his neck, holding back her sobs as she did. Something was telling her it was hopeless, but she had to know. Maybe, just maybe, there was pulse in the body that had once been so lively and happy.

But all she felt was cold skin. Skin she didn't recognise. It didn't exuberate the warmth and softness she had known her son to have. She recognised the face, however. She recognised the hair and the hazel eyes. 

She moved her hand from his neck up to his hair, curling a small piece of it around her finger as her first sob escaped.

Ash knelt beside her, unable to find words, as were their two friends, who were looking on in total shock. Not a dry eye was present, except for James, who remained in a state of unconciousness through the morbid scene.

"Mist...I-I, god..." Ash choked out, reaching out to touch Cory's cheek. This didn't help either parents cascade of tears.

"No" Misty repeated, her voice now slightly above a whisper. "No, no..." Her voice was rising each time she repeated the word. "NO!" she finally yelled. "This is NOT Cory, this is not my little boy! It's not! Cory is alive, he must be, he...he..." She lost words and crumpled completley to the ground, sobbing harder than she had ever thought possible. Her sobs reverberated around the area and were soon accompanied by Jessie's, who slowly approached the two with a silently crying Brock in tow. 

Ash kept diverting his gaze from his hysterical wife to his fallen son and finally embraced Misty as they both let the tears flow uncontrollably.

Misty pulled away shortly and, tears still endlessly imprinting her cheeks, picked Cory up and cradled him gently in her arms, like she used to when he was much smaller.

"Oh sweetie...Cory, no..." she whispered, kissing his cheeks and rocking him softly in her arms. "I'll get that sick bastard, I will baby. Your grandmothers will t-take good care of y-you, they love you too. I-I love you, Daddy loves you." She broke down again, still holding him tight against her, and turned to Ash, who was still staring in bewilderment through his tears.

"Misty...w-what do we do now? Oh god..." Ash shook his head, still unable to comprehend the situation.

"We kill Gary Oak's sorry ass" Misty said quietly, her eyes never leaving the body of her son. The sight only augmented her tears and Ash silently took Cory off her as Jessie hugged her friend.

"Oh my god, M-Misty, I..." Jessie's words were lost through her tears and the two friends remained locked in the sob-induced embrace.

It was another five minutes before Brock quietly suggested they call an ambulance to get James out of danger and to transport Cory's body to the nearest hospital. Jessie, Ash and Misty silently agreed with a nod of their heads. 

"Mist, can you grab my cellphone from my bag?" Ash asked, his voice choking up as he continued to hold Cory. Misty nodded and started rummaging through her husband's bag in a daze. Her sobs had subsided but the tears refused to. She found the device and handed it to Brock. 

"I-I can't make that call" she explained softly through her tears. Brock nodded and, with a heavy sigh, started dialing for an ambulance. By now, Jessie had removed the rest of the rocks surrounding her husband while trying to comfort Ash and Misty at the same time, which was no small feat.

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later, and the paramedics firstly tended to James, loading him onto a stretcher and hooking him up to devices that would save his life and bring his strength back. One of the paramedics turned to Ash, who was standing with Cory in his arms.

"This is the deceased child?" he asked. Ash closed his eyes and bit his lip as he nodded, unable to answer with words. Deceased. His son was deceased at age three. Just like he couldn't save his mother, he had let another member of his family slip through his fingers. 

The paramedic reluctantly took Cory out of his father's hands and laid him down on another stretcher. He then covered him in a blanket after confirming there was no pulse, setting the horrible truth in stone as he did. Misty clung to her husband weakly as he held her with an arm around her shoulders. She couldn't bear to look at the scene in front of her, but she took what she knew would be her last glimpse of her son before breaking into sobs on Ash's shoulder.

"Jess, you go in the ambulance with Jimmy and we'll meet you at the hospital" Brock suggested. Jessie nodded, gave Ash and Misty one more quick hug, and jumped into the back of the ambulance, weakly grasping James's hand before the doors finally slammed. Brock turned to his distraught friends and sighed. "You wanna start making tracks now or do you wanna wait a while?"

Misty shook her head. "Let's just go" she whispered. They silently slung their backpacks over their shoulders, and as Brock silently figured out which direction they would be heading in, Misty plucked a nearby daisy from the ground and placed it on the site of the rubble. Her tears overtook her again and Ash wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on, let's get going" he said quietly. Misty nodded and the trio silently started walking toward Vermilion City, all three of them in a grief stricken trance.

They arrived in the city's centre twenty minutes later, taking in all the familiar sights they had visited so many years ago. The harbour, the gym, the Pokémon Centre...

The hospital was only another two minutes walk away and they arrived to find Jessie in the waiting room, her hands hiding her face and the tears that endlessly streaked it. She only looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Ash standing in front of her with Misty and Brock on either side of him.

"How's James?" he asked immediatly.

Jessie sighed. "They think the worst that's happened to him is he's broken a couple of ribs and had a concussion. They wanna keep him in overnight and all." 

Ash nodded and turned to Misty. The features of their eyes were almost identical apart from the colours - red-rimmed, slightly puffy, taking a heavy toll from the many tears that had flowed from them. 

"We'd better go find out what they're doing with Cory" Ash said softly. He had just suggested something that, to him, was still beyond belief. He had vowed from the day they had discovered Gary was still alive that he would not lay a finger on his friends and family. And now here they were. His wife raped, his best friend's wife dead, he friend's son kidnapped, his own daughter still kidnapped...and now his son gone, and he was considering it his fault. Surely there could've been a way he could've caught him too...

"No Ash." Misty shook her head. "I-I can't bear to..."

Ash sighed and sat his wife down in the chair next to Jessie's. "Well then I'll...I'll go" he decided.

"You want me to go with you?" Brock volunteered. 

"It's okay, Brock. Just stay here, keep an eye on these two and an ear out for news on James" Ash instructed flatly, to which Brock nodded. Ash planted a small kiss on Misty's lips. "I'll be back soon."

"M-make sure they get him to Pallet" Misty said shakily. She wanted him buried in the place he had lived his short life, and near where both Delia and Michael were buried, but she couldn't get all this out in the state she was in.

"He'll get back to Pallet when we will" Ash said. With a smile that was more woeful than its intended purpose of being reassuring, he somberly walked off, leaving his wife and two friends engulfed in silence. 

It wasn't long before Misty felt more tears threatning to overtake her, and she quietly started sobbing into her hands, wondering in amazement if it was possible for more tears to still be within her. 

"Oh Misty" Jessie sighed, also on the verge of another water cascade as she put a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulders. Brock sat in the other chair beside Misty and gently squeezed her hand.

Another minute of joint silent support later brought little reassurance on all sides. It was at this point a doctor walked out of James's room, looking seemingly pleased.

"You must be Jessie" he started, looking in Jessie's direction.

Her head shot up at the sound of her name and she eyed the doctor carefully. "Yes, that's me. But there was another doctor who talked to me earlier."

"Dr. Freeman is still in there. Talking to your husband" the doctor added.

"What?!" Jessie exclaimed. "James is awake?"

"He seems a little confused and dazed, but for the moment that can be put down to the painkillers we're giving him" the doctor explained. "He'll be a lot better tomorrow. Maybe well enough to be discharged in the afternoon."

Jessie nodded and smiled. "Thankyou, doctor. Can we see him?"

"Of course...just don't expect him to be at his best" the doctor cautioned. Jessie turned back to her friends.

"Do you guys wanna see him?" she asked quietly.

Brock nodded. "But you see him first, Jess. We'll wait for Ash" he said, speaking on behalf of Misty, who was in an almost hypnotic state.

"Okay" Jessie agreed. She stood up and lightly squeezed Misty's hand. "See you soon."

Misty blankly nodded and kept her stare to the ground when Jessie left. The tears were slowly subsiding, as she was finding it exhausting to keep sobbing all the time. Something was slowly making her calm down, but she remained emotionless as her eyes never left the dreary floor.

"Misty?" Brock probed quietly. As he had expected, he didn't get a reply, and he let her head limply fall onto his shoulder as he noticed her breathing becoming irrational. She didn't speak, but her silence was louder than any words ever could be. A thousand things swirled and meshed in her head, and 99% of it didn't make sense to her.

She was mentally and physically exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to just go back to her home in Pallet and fall asleep with Ash at her side and the sound of her children playing in their bedrooms. She wanted to sleep the pain off, to wake up with Rose and Cory bounding on her bed at a time she would consider far too early for anyone's good. 

But this would never happen again. Her slumber would be forever grief induced, invaded by nightmares she thought she had left behind five years ago. She would possibly wake up to silence for the rest of her life...

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice five minutes later when Ash returned, his face full of bereavement through the tears that had mercilessly fallen. He sat down where Jessie had been only five minutes earlier and shot Brock a small but grateful smile. 

"Misty...they'll keep Cory here until we go back to Pallet" Ash informed her quietly.

"Oh, so I s'pose he's like something we put on lay-by and wait to pick up now" Misty said bitterly. 

"Don't put it like that, Mist" Ash said sadly. "If you want to have him buried in Pallet, he's gonna have to stay here until we can sort out a f-f-funeral." He stuttered on the last word in disbelief.

"Goddamit, Ash!" Misty exclaimed suddenly, causing her husband to slightly jump in shock. "Why the hell did Cory have to die? He had so much to live for! It should've been me, dammit, it should've been me!" Her words were sounding more hysterical by the second and Ash quickly took his wife in a loving hug. He couldn't find the words to answer her impossible questions.

"What did Gary have against my little boy? Nothing! So why did he do it? Cory hadn't even started school...he'll never go to school! He'll never go to a birthday party or drive a car or...or..." Misty took a few quick breaths before she continued. "I've done more than he did, he had more to live for than I do!"

"Misty!" Ash finally snapped, shocked by her words and the sting they injected in him. "Don't say things like that! Cory will always be our little boy, we can't change that, nor would we want to. But we can't change the fact that...that he's..." The words were impossible to say and so Ash left it at that. "You're right, he'll never do any of those things" he continued in a strangled voice. "But he'll always be loved by us, by his sister, by his aunts. Always."

Misty went quiet. "It's not the same though, is it?" she whispered.

"No, it's not" Ash said angrily. The rage inside him was being directed towards himself and Gary, and as it mingled with his grief, it only made for a dangerous combination of emotions.

Ash continued to hold Misty quietly, rocking her back and forth as she whimpered into his shirt, when Brock discreetly tapped Ash on the shoulder.

"Do you want to go see Jimmy or do you just wanna take her to the Pokémon Centre or something?" he asked softly.

"I want to see James" Misty said suddenly, lifting her head to face Brock. "I have to know he's alright." The doctor had said it all before, but after the day's events Misty needed the security of confirmation.

"Are you sure, Mist?" Ash asked worriedly, to which Misty nodded in response and stood up at the same time Brock did. 

"I have to know" she repeated. Ash stood up beside her, grasped her hand, and the three of them sullenly walked in. Their eyes all simultaenously moved towards the direction of the solitary bed in the room, where James was slightly sitting up. Jessie had been talking to him about what had happened to Cory and now the husband and wife were sharing their own tears. James slowly looked up as his three friends came into the room with almost hollow eyes.

"Ash...Misty...I-I-" He gulped before he continued. "I'm so sorry. I saw Cory there..."

"You saw him?" Misty asked.

"Just before I passed out I saw him hit the ground" James said, his voice groggy with the many painkillers the doctors had given him and the emotions that were rising to his throat with the memory. "Shit, it was...he just..."

"Don't James" Misty interrupted. "I honestly don't want to hear about my son's final moments." James bit his lip at the icy tone of Misty's words but couldn't really blame her at all. They all pulled up chairs beside his bed and sat in a stony silence.

"So you probably all know they wanna keep me in here" James started. Everyone nodded, afraid to speak in case the tears overrode the words. "What are you guys gonna do for the night?"

"Pokémon Centre" Brock informed him. "It's cheap, it's close to here..."

"It's also very obvious" Ash interrupted. "Wouldn't Gary kinda target there, now that he, hopefully, doesn't have a tracking device on us?"

Brock paused. "I suppose you're right" he conceded with a sigh. "So now what do we do?"

"How about crashing at Surge's?" Jessie suggested. "He wouldn't mind, you've always been in contact with him, right Ash?"

"Yeah, I have" Ash nodded. "We'll see. If that doesn't work out, well...we're just gonna have to pay for a hotel again. I know it's expensive but it's a small price to pay for our safety." He hesitated before he continued. "The threats are getting too real now" he whispered.

Misty sighed at her husband's words and curled over in her chair, letting her head touch her knees. Her flow of tears had ceased for the meantime, and now the toll of the tears was getting to her. Ash sensed this and turned to James.

"Hey, hate to make the visit short, but...y'know..." He trailed off uncomfortably and indicated a totally oblivious Misty. 

James nodded. "Go for it, guys. I'll see ya all tomorrow." 

"And you get some rest" Jessie ordered softly. "Don't try and do anything streneous, just rest up."

"And once again I take orders from the missus" James sighed through a small smile. "Don't worry, it's not like I can do anything else as it is. You go get some sleep too. Love ya" he farewelled.

Jessie kissed him briefly and smiled sadly as they pulled apart. "I love you too. See you tomorrow." And with that the four friends left in the hope that they would be crashing for the night at Lt. Surge's gym. 

The walk to the gym was sombre and silent, as similar thoughts and feelings scorched them all in different ways. Ash, without even volunteering to, walked up and slowly knocked on the door, feeling the weight of the world and more on his shoulders.

The huge gym leader himself answered swiftly, a grin dominating his face as he realised who had come to visit.

"Well if it ain't little Ash Ketchum. Come for a re-match?" He laughed heartily but stopped prematurly as he noticed the dismal expressions dominating the four people's faces. "What's up, Ash?" he asked in a noticeable downtone.

"Surge..." Ash sighed. "We need somewhere to crash for the night. Do you mind if..."

"No problem!" Surge interrupted immediatly. "You guys are always welcome here. Come in." He opened the door wider and let them sidle by. The interiors had been repaired from the last big match Ash had been a part of last time he had visited this place, but all of it looked so familiar. 

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but why aren't you guys setting up at the Pokémon Centre? And what are you doing in Vermilion in the first place?" Surge asked, trying to hide his curiosity but finding it difficult as a million questions ran through his mind at his friend's sudden showing up.

"It's a long story" Ash sighed. "I don't wanna be rude or anything, but Misty is really worn out, got any ideas on where we'd be sleeping?"

"Yeah sure" Surge replied. "Just go down the hall and it'll be the third on your right. Sleep well, Mist." He smiled warmly at her, only to be met with painful eyes that sent chills to his usually tough spine. 

Ash gently lead Misty down the hall, noticing that she was still trembling a bit. Lying her down on the bed, he slowly stroked her hair as he sat beside her.

"You get some sleep. You need it" he said.

"I...I can't sleep" Misty said warily, contradicting her own words as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. "He'll be in my dreams, Ash, I won't be able to bear it." 

Ash kissed her forehead and then her lips in an unsuccessful attempt to reassure her. "I'll be in soon."

"Ash, don't go...he might get you" Misty said quietly, weakly clutching his arm. She almost seemed half-delirious with grief.

"He won't get me" Ash vowed. "No one is gonna get me, or you." He regretfully pryed his arm away from her grasp and stood up, noticing her eyes already closing in what would be no easy sleep for her. He slowly walked back out to the lounge and crashed on a couch next to Brock.

"So Ash, why come back to Vermilion? You're not training again, are you? Wouldn't you find it hard with the kids and all?" Surge probed furthur.

Ash hung his head dejectedly and found his vision becoming blurred with even more tears. "I'm not training" he started. "Someone is out to get us all, someone very sick and twisted...this someone, he...he's murdered two people already..." 

At this sentence, Brock also found his gaze shifting to the floor as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. 

"Surge" Jessie started quietly. "This guy is Gary Oak."

"Gary huh? I remember him, tough trainer" Surge recalled. "Wouldn't see him as a murderer though."

Jessie nodded. "I know. But...well, at the moment, he's holding my son and Ash's daughter hostage, and we don't know where they are or if they're safe" she blurted out. 

Surge's eyes went wide at the description. "Shit, you're kidding me?"

"God I wish I was..." Jessie said mournfully. She could feel a different kind of nervousness entering her, one that was making her mentally argue over how she was going to break this to Lt. Surge. Ash and Brock continued to look away as she started speaking.

"Gary...killed Brock's wife in Pallet Town." She struggled to finish this sentence and saw the undeniable shock in Surge's eyes. "And today he killed Cory" she said bluntly.

"What?" Surge asked in disbelief, casting his eye on Brock and Ash, who were trying to shut out what Jessie had been saying. "He killed...oh my god." He fell back in his chair as currents of shock ran through him, now rendered speechless by the force of Jessie's few words. "So that's why Misty's...?" Ash nodded slightly and took in a shaky breath.

"So that's why we're here. If we set up at the Pokémon Centre it'd be too easy for him to find us, and right now we really have to be worried about our safety" he explained. 

"Yes. I see" Surge agreed quietly. "Shit, you guys have been through a lot. You don't deserve this." The other three nodded and a layer of tension now engulfed the room. "Well if he's stupid enough to show up here I'll be ready for him. Don't worry about that."

"He shouldn't show up here" Brock finally spoke up. "We think we found the only tracking device he had on us. But James is in hospital for the night, thanks to him, so tomorrow we should be making tracks for..." He cut himself off. "Guys, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know" Ash said simply. "We'll sort that out with Jimmy tomorrow." Jessie and Brock silently agreed.

The rest of the evening was, quite simply, full of emotions running high throughout everyone. Twice Ash went to check on Misty as paranoya started to find its way in him, and no one was surprised when Brock suggested they call it a night at 9pm. The early hour would usually result in tossing and turning in an attempt to fall sleepy, but they all knew that tonight, no matter what time they turned in, there would be a lot of tossing and turning.

Ash quietly stole into his room for the night, being careful not to wake Misty, and laid down beside her. He gently grasped her hand, just to let her know, even if she was in a deep sleep, that he was there. Although he highly doubted she was sleeping deeply. With a heavy sigh he kissed her hand and soon found himself struggling to fall asleep.

******

Ash was the first one awake the next morning, at an hour that most would consider too early to even comprehend. He slowly recalled where he was and why he was there and, after the numbness of sleep had evaded him, felt the same emotions from the previous day stirring inside him.

Of course, himself and Misty had not slept well at all. Misty had called out for her son on four separate occasions, one time getting so wrung up in her grief that Ash had had to wake her. Even in her sleep the pain was too real.

He slowly stood up and made his way to the lounge, already feeling the need for a coffee, and froze in his tracks at what he saw. About 5 men were sprawled on the floor, obviously dead admist pools of blood. He cautiously approached them, thankful that he didn't recognise any of them as his friends, and saw it all to clearly. The large 'C' that was monogrammed on every man's sleeve.

How had they gotten in here without any of them knowing? Why hadn't Ash or Brock woken up? Surely the sound of what had taken place would've woken one of them up. And where was Surge? He had obviously been the one to do the damage...

Ash's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a distant explosion and ducked for cover as an initial reaction. Nothing in the room he was in was affected by it, except for the constant shaking that took place, and only seconds later both Brock and Surge ran into the lounge.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Brock exclaimed in an obvious rage.

"Look, just grab your stuff and get the hell out" Surge ordered loudly. "Wake Misty and Jessie and just get out the front, don't go near the back. That's where the bomb was."

"Bomb? Oh no..." Ash said wearily. But he didn't say any more as he ran down the hall and burst into his temporary room, causing Misty to easily stir from her sleep.

"Ash, what's..."

"Come on honey, we have to go, didn't you hear the explosion?" Ash asked as he hurriedly grabbed their bags.

"I thought I felt something..." Misty replied vaguely. How in god's name had she not heard that? Ash decided to leave his questions for later and grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her out of bed.

"Come on, we've gotta go" he said panickly. Misty complied with her husband and it didn't take them long to meet up with Brock, Jessie and Surge out the front, who were already armed with guns.

"Surge, what happened last night?" Ash immediatly inquired.

"Those five guys you saw in the lounge came in last night, but they must've only come into my room. You guys didn't get any visitors last night, did you?" Surge asked, to which he got a response of headshakes. "You wouldn't have heard anything because I got all the walls soundproofed a couple of months ago."

"Shit, how the hell did he know?!" Ash exclaimed.

"But he must not have known we were here, he probably just wanted to get Surge" Brock suggested. "He's smart, he didn't go and do it himself."

"Hey wait a sec" Ash said. "What were the guys doing in the lounge if they came into your room?" he asked.

"Well what, you wanted me to keep them in my room? Five dead guys who had tried to kill me?" Surge asked rhetorically. 

As he finished speaking a louder explosion was heard and they all covered their heads with their hands and backed away from the gym as quickly as they could. 

"God, not again...how many bombs have they got in this place?" Jessie spoke up for the first time.

"I don't know. That's why I told you to..." Surge trailed off as he witnessed a sight that would probably be the only thing to make his heart shatter. His gym, the one he had worked so hard for and lived for, was now crumbling before his eyes. And he couldn't do a thing about it. He had grabbed the pokeballs containing his strongest pokémon and most of his ammo, but that was all. No heirlooms that would be irreplacable, no clothes except the ones on his back...

All of them were rendered speechless by the sight of the gym collapsing, and a large cloud of smoke threatned to engulf them as it did, so they backed away even furthur. In disbelief and exhaustion they all fell to the ground well away from the ruins.

Surge narrowed his eyes at the sight and turned to Ash. "Ketchum" he started. "I swear to god, if you don't kill Gary Oak, I'll be more than happy to do it myself." 

Ash sighed heavily and placed a comforting arm around his clearly shocked wife. "Join the club" he said flatly.

"Shit, I'll do anything to help you guys out...if you need supplies, I've got contacts and everything..." Surge trailed off.

"Thanks Surge. We'll see what happens" Ash said.

"Why would he target this gym?" Jessie asked suddenly.

"Because he's trying to bring down the big ones. Anyone who can help us catch his sorry ass has become a target for him. He obviously didn't know we were here though, because he would've sent those men in for us first" Ash explained.

"So the other leaders...they could be targets too" Brock realised as Ash nodded gravely.

Gary had found himself other fish to fry, and the game he was playing was getting more complicated. The targets had increased. But in his attempt to bring down one of the tough ones, he had found himself a new enemy instead. And he had no idea how much damage he could've just backfired on himself with the survival of Surge.

A/N: Wooyah, another one done! Sooo keep a look out for the next one, currently being written by Geodude and soon to be posted! 


	16. Sonshine on a Cloudy Day

DISCLAIMER: Nope, we don't own Pokémon.  
  
A/N: Finally, a chapter, yay! Okay, I'm not gonna ramble this time, this one was written by Geodude so let's get going!  
  
  
Around 2 hours later we find that the group have checked into a local hotel room where they would spend the night.   
  
"God what a morning" Brock declared.   
  
"Yup, action packed and lots of fun" Surge replied. Jessie and Misty were sitting on the couch absorbed in the TV screen when Ash walked in.   
  
"Ok guys, I checked with the manager, sorry but we only got this place for the night" he told them. Brock nodded.   
  
"That's ok, we better make tracks tomorrow anyways" he told his young companion. It was at this point Misty stole a glance at the clock on the wall and while turning to Jessie broke her silence.   
  
"Say Jess, that's almost 1, what time is Jimmy being checked out?"   
  
"They said they would get him checked out around 2 I will have to get going soon" she told her friend.   
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Brock inquired.   
  
"You don't gotta put yourself out Brock on my account, I'm only going 2 blocks away."   
  
"Jess, you're not going alone" Ash told her. She sighed and grinned at her best friend's husband.   
  
"Ok, like, whatever you say twerpo" she replied. Ash looked down at her with a playful grin.  
  
"You know, after 13 years you think you would have dropped that nickname you got going for me" he explained. Jessie just gazed up at him and smirked.   
  
"Awwwwww, he is so adorable when he is pissed, Mist I can see why you fell for him" she told her friend sitting beside her with a laugh. Misty looked at her husband and smiled.   
  
"Tell me about it Jess, I look at that face and just melt on the spot" she explained with a grin. Ash sighed.   
  
"Alright you two knock it off" Ash exclaimed. Misty who was shocked at her husband's tone of voice arose from her sitting position and walked up to him.   
  
"You ok?" No response from Ash came as he looked away from his wife. Alarmed at his actions she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Ash..." She trailed off, as he turned and began to walk to one of the bedrooms.   
  
"Don't worry Mist, I will be" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He walked to the door and opened it, he then suddenly stopped and spoke once more.   
  
"Brock, go with Jess, make sure her and Jimmy get back here in one piece" he told his older brother type figure. Brock who was still trying to comprehend Ash's sudden change in mood simply choked out his response.   
  
"Errr, sure thing man." And with that Ash retreated to the bedroom. Surge eyed Misty and then redirected his gaze to Brock.   
  
"Ok, can someone please tell me what the hell that was!" he asked in almost a mock voice. "That ain't the Ash Ketchum I know, so strong, so full of life -" Misty interrupting him cut him short.   
  
"He isn't invincible Surge, he has limitations like everyone" she told him. Surge eyed the young girl before him and sighed.   
  
"Misty, look you are right I'm sorry. Considering what you guys have been through the last day or so, I was outta line saying what I just said" Surge told her.   
  
"Don't worry about it, just remember he is human." And with that Misty began to walk towards the room where Ash had gone. Brock calling to her stopped her dead in her tracks.   
  
"Misty, me and Jess are going to get Jimmy, should not be long, around 25 minutes" he explained.   
  
"That's fine Brock, and be careful will ya" she told them.   
  
"Will do, see ya soon" Jessie replied and with that they exited the room. Surge looked at Misty and then spoke up - he could tell she wanted some time alone with her husband.   
  
"Errr, I think I'll go check our ammo and crap." Misty grinned up at the muscular gym leader.   
  
"Thanks LT." Surge smiled.   
  
"No problem, you just get his spirit back, we'll need it." She nodded and with that turned and walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.   
  
The room was dark mainly due to the fact that one of the room's windows had been blocked off for repairs. So a small night lamp lit up the room. She just continued to stand in the doorway, until her gaze fell upon Ash. He was sitting on the bed clutching something in his hand, as Misty realised he was very much deep in thought. With a deep sigh Ash placed the item down and opened a small bedside drawer, he pulled out a small candle, and proceeded to light it. He then took it and placed it next to the room's only window, and just continued to stare into the small flame. By this time Misty, unknown to Ash, had made her way around to the bed, where the item he had in his hand seconds earlier lay. She picked it up as Ash began to speak, breaking the silence within the room.   
  
"Cory" he managed to choke out, his voice barely above a whisper as he continued to gaze at the small candle's burning tip. Upon hearing the word that just escaped her husband's mouth, Misty could keep her silence no more. She rushed up to his side and laid her head to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"He loved you honey, he really loved you" she told him as her tears began to emerge. Ash turned and looked at Misty.   
  
"You know Misty, it ha almost been two days and it is now just sinking in." He paused as he bit his lip to try and stop his tears flow, however his attempts where not successful, as the dam burst and they were there for all to see.   
  
"He...he's dead Mist, my little boys dead, killed by that bastard Gary. I...I" He could not go on as his emotions took control, and his legs buckled beneath him. Misty, who had never seen her husband show such weakness, could only watch in amazement as he was on his knees in front of her, a flurry of emotions going through his body at this time. She just walked closer to him and put her arms around his head, allowing him to cry openly into her waist. For this time as Ash had been so many times before she had to be the strong one.   
  
"Sssh it'll be ok baby, I promise you, I promise you."   
  
****   
  
Brock, Jessie and James had entered the hotel room around an hour later as it had taken longer then first thought to get James checked out.   
  
"I can't believe we where there an hour signing bloody release papers, is that what my medical coverage is paying for!" James complained as he walked over and threw himself upon the couch.   
  
"Stop complaining" Jessie snapped.   
  
"Yeah Jimmy show a little gratitude will ya if it was not for those doctors and all you might not be here to bitch about it" Brock pointed out with a grin.   
  
"Oh real mature way of looking at things there, Brock" James snapped.   
  
"Hey lighten up will ya it was a joke" Brock shot back. Just then at the sound of raised voices Ash emerged from his room.   
  
"What the hell! What's all the hub-bub out here, Misty and I are trying to sleep" he explained. James stole a quick glance at his watch and eyed Ash with a grin.   
  
"At this hour of the day? God how do you guys do it, man I mean rabbits can't compare to you 2" he blurted out with a smirk. Ash rolled his eyes and turned to Jessie.   
  
"Those rocks could not have hit hard enough the jokes still stink" Jessie just nodded in agreement with her friend as Surge entered the room.   
  
"Hey all, look can I just have your attention a minute?" he asked. The 5 friends stopped what they where doing and eyed the larger than life man seriously.   
  
"What's up LT?" Ash asked.   
  
"It seems that what ammo you guys had went bye bye with my gym. So we are going to have to stock up." He explained. "Now" he emphasized. Ash just nodded in compliance with his long time friend.   
  
"Ok sure, Jess, Jimmy let Misty sleep, and keep an eye on her, me and Brock will go with LT" Ash announced. James just shrugged.   
  
"Don't worry, you can count on us Ash" he said reassuringly.   
  
"Right, are we ready to go?" Brock asked, speaking for the first time in a while. Both Ash and Surge nodded and headed to the door when they were cut short by the phone ringing. Jessie got up and answered it.   
  
"Hello?" Upon hearing the voice on the other line her face turned pale and the colour drained from her cheeks.   
  
"Jess?" James asked in concern. Ash swung round and walked up to her.   
  
"Jess who is it?" No response came. "Jess?" Ash asked again still nothing.   
  
"JESSIE!!!" James snapped. That demanding tone used by her husband did the trick and her trance was broken, and with tears forming in her eyes she turned to Ash.   
  
"It's...it's." Brock sighed in frustration.   
  
"Look, lets put an end to this, I'll patch up the speaker phone." And with that he hit a button and a new and well-known voice was heard through out the room. A voice Ash knew only too well.   
  
"Aunty Jessie, is Mommy or Daddy there, I miss them" was the words coming from the other line. Ash swallowed the lump in his throat.   
  
"Rose" he choked out, hoping that Misty could not hear. She would not be able to bear this. He took a few steps towards the speaker, took a deep breath and then began to speak.   
  
"Rose, honey, it's Daddy, where are you sweetie?" he asked in a composed and relaxed tone. Just then there was a rummaging sound on the other line, and another voice was heard.   
  
"Somewhere you'll never find her!" Ash clenched his fists together in anger at the sound if Gary's voice.   
  
"You son of a bitch! You lay one finger on her and I'll -"   
  
"You'll what Ketchum? Find her and save her and get your sworn revenge, just like you did with your son?" After this comment Ash was speechless as Gary's mocking laughter was heard throughout the room.   
  
"Like I said Ashy Boy, bring it on, I'm waiting." And with that the line went dead.   
  
***   
  
Gary placed the phone receiver back on its stance as the door to his room opened and a green haired man walked in.   
  
"Ahh Butch, it's about time you got here" Gary told him.   
  
"Yeah sorry boss, we lost 5 guys today at Surge's Gym, but it is no more as you wished" Butch explained.   
  
"And Surge?"  
  
"Sorry, but we lost him,"   
  
"You idiot!" Gary suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. "He's with Ketchum."   
  
"Huh?" But boss how do you know that?" Gary smiled.   
  
"Andrews may have been killed at point blank range today, but he was able to attach a little something to his dog tags before he sadly departed, something that is going to let us keep our own tags on Ketchum and his group" Gary explained. "That will be all for now Butch."  
  
"Of course sir" and with that Butch walked towards the door and left, just as Gary's phone rang.  
  
"Hello...what! What do you mean too perfect? Wrong one, you imbeciles, that was my plan for added torture later...I don't care about the cost, you destroy that machine and bring Elm to me. In fact bring them both." And with that slammed down the phone.  
  
****  
  
Surge placed the phone down and looked at the group before him and smiled.   
  
"Ok troops, we got a lead, it was a Celadon number" he announced. Ash nodded, still trying to comprehend Gary's words.   
  
"Great, at least we know where we are headed tomorrow" James exclaimed.   
  
"Yup, good point Jimmy boy" Brock added.   
  
"Yeah" Ash also stated "And the sooner the better." Surge eyed his companion with nothing but sympathy shown across his face.   
  
"Ash, I know this is hard man but you got a little girl out there who needs you" Surge pointed out. "That alone should give you the incentive you need to keep going."   
  
"You are right LT" Ash told him. "Right Brock, get up off your ass, we got supplies to get" he said, and with that Ash and Brock walked up to the door and headed out with Surge slowly following. James calling him stopped him.   
  
"Hey Surge." He swung round to meet James's gaze and was greeted with a machine gun being thrown into his hands.   
  
"Take my old buddy with ya, just in case" James told him.   
  
"Hey nice model, thanks." And with that exited the room to catch up with Ash and Brock.   
  
***   
  
A good 10 minutes have passed and we find Ash, Brock and Surge walking down the Vermilion Business district in search of the supply base.   
  
"Surge, is this place much further?" Brock asked.   
  
"Nope Slate man, just at the end a this block" was Surge's reply.   
  
"Can your guy give us whatever we need? We will need the works LT" Ash told him.   
  
"Don't worry Ash, whatever you need he has got." Just then their conversation was cut short by the sound of a car zooming down the road at a high speed. Ash looked back and without hesitation grabbed the machine gun from Surge's hands and proceeded to let loose numerous shots to the cars wheels, causing it to swerve and crash head on into a lamp post.   
  
"Well Ash, I've seen some crazy bastards in my time but you rank way up there" Surge joked. Brock walked up beside his friend as they began their descent towards the car.   
  
"It was the same car involved in Misty's rape, right?" Ash did not reply, he simply nodded as Surge got to the car and pulled open the door. A middle age man in a lab coat covered in blood and on the verge of death fell out.   
  
"Holly shit, Professor Elm" Brock shouted.   
  
"You know this guy?"   
  
"Yeah, you could say he is an old friend, Surge" Ash replied.   
  
"Righto, you guys catch up, I'll check the driver."   
  
"Elm, what happened?" He looked up at Ash and Brock he knew his time was short.   
  
"Ash, Gary killed, a clone...they don't posses a memory -" He was cut short as his need for air got the better of him.   
  
"Ash I'm so sorry, tell Misty I'm sor-" And with that his eyes closed for the last time.   
  
"Hey guys, driver's dead" Surge shouted from the other side of the car.   
  
"So the guy we knew" Brock told him. "Hey Ash, what do you think he meant by Gary killed a clone?"   
  
"I don't know Brock, I -"   
  
"What the hell?!" Surge shouted. Ash and Brock rushed round and upon seeing what Surge was looking at Ash legs buckled and he dropped to his knees. He leaned forward and embraced the figure in a long and emotional hug, his facial expression showing that of disbelief, delight, and pure joy. Brock and Surge just stood there in stunned silence but happy in the knowledge that their friend was reunited with his family member. Ash broke from the hug and picked his child up in his arms.   
  
"God how I missed you. Come on, Mom can't wait to see you" he said, and with that the group made their way back to the hotel room.   
  
***   
  
Misty had awoken around 20 minutes ago and was now watch TV with James as Jessie brought them some hot chocolate. Just then Brock walked into the room trying to hide the huge smirk and delight plastered across his face. He walked up and picked Misty up by the waist.   
  
"Brock, what the hell are you doing!!!" she snapped.   
  
"Mrs Ketchum we got a suprise for you" Brock told her. James, through Misty and Brock's conversation, eyed the door where he saw the "surprise" and he almost fell back off the couch in shock. He motioned to Jessie, who instantly covered her mouth with her hand as her vision began to get blurry.   
  
"Misty" Ash said softly, redirecting her attention from Brock. Misty looked over at her husband and smiled   
  
"There you are, I missed you." She went to walk towards him but was blocked by Surge. "Huh?" Misty said in total confusion.   
  
"Misty, you know I love and would do anything for you" Ash started. "So what's your biggest wish, just tell me and I'll make it happen" he told her, still standing at the door as if he had something to hide.   
  
"Oh Ash, as much as you are wonderful, the only thing I want is my son alive and here with us right now and-" She was cut short by Ash walking away from the door way and revealing a third figure. The third person was a member of her family. The third person was a very young male, the third person was her son, the third person was Cory.   
  
  
A/N: Okay guys, don't expect the next chapter until at least next week, I'm going away and it's my turn to write, so just hold tight, it'll be up quicker then this one! At least, if my computer decides to co-operate with me...anyways, please review, luv ya for it! 


	17. Duplicate Distress

DISCLAIMER: Nada, we don't own Pokémon.

A/N: My turn to write! How's that for fast posting?! lol, anyways, give us a buzz, tell us how we're going, and thanks for all your kind words thus far! 

Misty could only stare at her son's figure in a sort of trance, though no one could really blame her. The whole experience of Cory coming back when she herself had cofirmed he had no pulse was spellbounding. She was broken out of her trance when Cory ran up to her and clasped his small arms around her waist.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed. Misty knelt down to face him and didn't speak a word as she held him tight against her, tears silently sliding down her face. She pulled away and looked over him again, stroking his cheek, as if she was making sure he was real.

"Cory, sweetie..." She couldn't say any more and engulfed him in another hug, sending Ash a glance as she did. He gave Misty a weak smile and she reflected it as she pulled away. Her silence continued and Ash could see she obviously still needed to get over the shock of it all. He walked over and picked up a now yawning Cory.

"Hey, sounds like someone's a bit tired" he teased.

"I'm not sleepy" Cory quietly protested, contradicting his words as he did.

"Well even if you're not I think it's time for a nap" Ash declared. With that he slowly walked over to his bedroom and laid his son down in what would be his bed for the night. No one had spoken a word while Ash was briefly gone, and he came back out to be met with stony silence. It was Brock who finally broke the ice.

"Well guys, you must be thrilled, having Cory back and all."

"But it doesn't make sense" Ash said, scratching his head as he sat down on a couch. Misty sat next to him and entangled her hand with his after she wiped away her few tears of joy.

"We should just be happy he's back, Ash" she pointed out. "Where did you find him?"

"In the back of the car that followed you the day you were raped" Ash said bluntly. "With the now late Professor Elm in it as well."

"What?!" Misty, Jessie and James all exclaimed at the same time.

"Look, obviously a piece of the puzzle is missing. A very big piece. I think only time is gonna unravel that mystery" Surge spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right" Brock agreed. "You two just be grateful you've got him."

"Believe me Brock, we already are" Misty said quietly.

"So tomorrow we hit the road to Celadon" Ash declared. James glanced at Ash and Misty, a look that seemed somewhat uncomfortable, a look that caused Ash to raise an eyebrow. "Hey Jimmy, is everything okay?" he asked.

James sighed before he spoke. "Guys, please don't take this the wrong way, I know you're happy to have Cory back but...um, what do you plan to do with him once we hit the road? Tagging him along with us might not be the smartest idea" he pointed out. Misty, after realising what James meant, tightened the grip on her husband's hand, certain it was a no-win situation. Their son might not be safe anywhere now.

"I honestly don't know" Ash sighed. "He's in as much danger as the rest of us, maybe even more so. He'll come with us tomorrow, but from then..." He trailed off, unsure of what would happen beyond that point. The room fell into another silence.

"We'll figure something out when we get to Celadon. We can't really discuss it now, god only knows if Gary's got some kind of device on us" Brock pointed out. He paused briefly when he realised something. "Hey, we never did get that ammo."

"Geez, you're right" Surge nodded and checked his watch. "We better go get it all before it gets too late. We'll need it for the trek tomorrow."

"Yup, let's get going" Ash said, standing up. "Will you guys be okay?" he asked Jessie, Misty and James. 

"Of course we will" Jessie smiled.

"Be careful" Misty cautioned, her words barely audible. Ash smiled, leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips. 

"We'll be fine. Just keep an eye on our boy. I guess invincibility runs in this family" he shrugged with a grin. Misty weakly returned the smile and silently watched the three guys leave.

*******

The next morning, everything was ready for the six hour hike to Celadon City. Ammo was finally stocked up and all their bags were packed. They had planned to get up early and Misty had no trouble accompolishing this - her morning sickness was her commander when it came to waking up.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Cory came wandering down the hall in search of breakfast after a deep sleep in his parents bed. He passed the bathroom but found himself stopping when he undeniably saw his mother haunched over the toilet, retching violently as she had done in her previous pregnancies.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Cory asked worriedly when Misty finally stopped. She quickly turned around to meet her concerned son's eyes and smiled reassuredly. 

"I'm fine, sweetie" she replied soothingly.

"Why were you so sick?" Cory asked and Misty froze. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth for fear of how he would react. 

"I ate something bad last night" she lied. "My tummy got upset with something that wasn't cooked properly."

"Why wasn't it cooked properly? Did Daddy cook it?" Cory inquired. Misty laughed at this statement and hugged her son tight.

"No honey. Gosh, you are so inquisitive" she marvelled in amusement.

"Inquisitive?" Cory slowly repeated.

"You ask a lot of questions" Misty explained. "Now come on, I bet you're dying for some breakfast. How does cornflakes with sugar sound?" The meal was simple, but it was enough for Cory to nod furiously, his eyes sparkling in delight at the prospect of sugar first thing in the morning. Misty took his hand, quickly flushed the chain and lead him out to the kitchen, where they found Ash, Brock and Jessie eating a more elaborate breakfast.

"Hey monster!" Ash exclaimed, picking Cory up and swinging him high before sitting him down on his lap, causing him to erupt into squeals.

"Daddy, stop, I might be sick like Mommy was" Cory said through his giggles. Ash shot Misty a sympathetic look and she only responded by smiling non-chalantly.

"Hey Brock, you didn't happen to bring any little travel boxes of cereal with you, did you?" Misty asked.

"Sure, there should be some in the front pocket of my backpack" Brock replied. Misty walked over and rummaged around, finding the box just as Surge walked in.

"Hey guys" he greeted them. He looked around, noticing they were one person short of their party. "Hey, where's Jimmy?"

"Asleep" Jessie replied, rolling her eyes as she spoke. "He'll be up soon, I'll see to that."

"Okay. So...what are we gonna do once we hit Celadon? Have you still got that number, Surge?" Ash asked.

"Yup" Surge nodded. "We can easily use directory to track down his location and..." He trailed off as he noticed Cory sitting on his father's knee. A 3-year old didn't need to hear this. "And from then on it's up to you." Ash nodded, knowing it was best if something like this was shielded from Cory as much as possible.

An hour later they had been walking for half an hour, even a sleepy James, who had been rendered conscious by the demanding tone of his wife.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Cory complained miserably.

"What? You only ate breakfast not long ago" Ash said, fiercly grasping his son's hand as they walked. No one was getting him now.

"I'm still hungry" Cory pouted, kicking a stone on the ground.

"Well you can wait another hour or so" Misty said firmly, interrupting her conversation with Jessie to discipline him.

"But I'm hungry nowwww" Cory whined as he dramatically clutched his stomach. "And my feet are sore."

Ash sighed. He couldn't really expect much more from Cory. To walk non-stop for half an hour was no small feat for any 3-year old kid. Ash swung Cory up to his shoulders.

"There, is that better?"

"Yeah" Cory quietly replied. 

The rest of the hike went, unexpectedly, without a hitch, as all signs of both Gary and his henchmen were vacant. 

"God, he must have something big up his sleeve" Ash commented worriedly. "If he didn't unleash anything on us in a six hour hike he can't be scheming something good."

"Would he ever scheme something good?" James asked rhetorically.

"Hmm, point" Ash nodded. "Anyways, good old Pokémon Center tonight. I'm afraid the luxury of a hotel nearly blew our budget."

"No biggie" Jessie shrugged.

"It might be easy for Gary to find us though" Brock pointed out.

Ash paused. "Well...we'll be ready" he said confidentally. The others nodded, except, of course, Cory, who let the serious conversation slip over his head. 

A double room in the Pokémon Center was booked as theirs for however long they needed it, as they were unsure what would happen in Celadon and how long they would need to be there. It was 2.30 when they considered themselves set up and ready for whatever would head their way.

"So...what now?" Surge asked uncertainly.

"We track that number. Give it here" Ash ordered, making the lieutenant hand over the small yet precious piece of paper. 

"Don't be surprised if it's not listed, Ash. It's not like Gary would just stay in a normal residential house or something" Jessie said.

"Yeah, you got a point there" Ash agreed. "No harm in looking though." 

"Uh, Ash..." Misty said awkwardly.

"Yeah Mist?" Ash replied. Misty lifted up a heavy looking book from the coffee table, a book which caused Ash's eyes to widen in surprise.

"This is the Celadon City phonebook" she announced flatly. It was heavy, and the numbers in there would've been in the thousands.

"Oh god, there must be six thousand numbers in there" Ash sighed. "We'll never find it." At this point, Surge walked over to Misty, took the book off her and started scanning the first few pages.

"What are you doing, LT?" Brock asked.

"Looking for a directory number. Call that up and some operator will give you an address if you have a phone number." Surge hesitated. "Of course, that is if the number is listed in the first place."

"It better be" Ash said angrily. He flopped onto a couch beside Cory, who had silently sat through the last five minutes. "I can't take this anymore." Misty slowly walked round and started rubbing her husband's shoulder, able to share every emotion he was going through.

"None of us can, honey. But it'll all be over soon. We can't be far off now" she said softly. 

"Found it!" Surge suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to jump slightly.

"What, the number?" James asked.

"Well, the number for directory" Surge admitted half-sheepishly. "But we're well on our way to finding the number to one dead bastard." He reached over to pick up the phone but stopped himself as it unexepectedly started ringing. "Who would be calling us?" he asked.

Ash clenched his fists and made his way over. "I'll get it. I can only guess..." he muttered. He picked up the phone and answered with a somewhat polite "Hello?"

"Geez Ketchum, we gotta stop meeting like this" Gary replied sarcastically. Ash inhaled deeply. He had expected this, and yet his voice sent a thousand questions into his mind.

"Gary, what the fu -" He cut himself off as he realised he was in front of his son. No matter how angry he got, he had sworn from the day Rose was born that they would never hear a foul word out of their parents' mouths.

"What's wrong, Ashy Boy? Outta empty threats already?" Gary asked.

"No, I just happen to have my son in the room who doesn't need to hear language like that" Ash answered smugly.

"Yes, I heard about that little, ahem, 'victory' of yours. Did a nice job on old Elm there" Gary said bitterly.

"What do you think you were doing with him? What kind of help would he be to you?" Ash asked cautiously. 

"More help than you could possibly dream about" Gary sniggered. "Tell me Ketchum, do you really know your son?"

"Of course I do!" Ash exclaimed. "What kinda game do you think you're playing at?"

"Oh I just think it would be very hard to know a clone" Gary said matter of factly. Ash clutched onto the spiral cord of the phone, as if he were grasping onto some kind of desperate lifeline. "Oops..." Gary quietly added but definitly not meaning it.

"Clone?" Ash repeated, his voice choking on the word. It was coming together now. Elm had said something about a clone and it had confused the hell out of both Ash and Brock. But now Gary was painting a horrific picture that no one could've ever imagined.

"Little slip-up at Elm's lab. It's amazing what technology can do these days. Just one strand of hair and you have an exact replica of that human being. There's no way of telling the difference" Gary said non-chalantly. "And your son certainly made for an interesting experiment. Shame it got botched."

By now the other five friends were looking on in nothing but confusion, yet they all knew it wouldn't be good news. Ash was looking completley stunned, like someone had just knocked all the wind out of him in one devestating blow. 

"Stop doing this. Just leave us alone, we have Cory back and it won't be long before the other two are with us too!" Ash yelled, feeling completley drained.

"Sure, sure. You have _Cory _back. That's news to me" Gary smirked.

"Go to hell you psychotic bastard!" Ash suddenly exclaimed, forgetting his rule about cursing in front of his kids. He slammed the phone down and angrily punched his fist down on the table.

"Ash, what happened?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Just our old pal Gary..." Ash sighed and turned to his wife seriously. "He's claiming to have cloned Cory...well, not him, he would've got Elm to do it. And the scary thing is, I truly believe he did it."

"What? Ash, you can't believe crap like that! Gary would not have done that!" Misty sounded like she was trying to convince herself as she spoke.

"You don't understand, Elm said something yesterday before he died, something about clones...what was it Brock?" Ash turned to his best friend, who was looking as shocked as everyone else in the room.

"Um...they don't posses a memory" he mumbled. Misty's eyes widened and she looked Ash straight in the eye.

"So you're saying that the Cory in there could just be a fake? A copy?"

"There's no way of telling. He's the spitting image of..." Ash stopped himself and shook his head. "Look, that is Cory, I know it is."

"But Ash, how can you tell?" Jessie quietly asked. The room fell silent after this question, although the conversations before had already been toned down to avoid Cory accidentally overhearing. 

"He called us Mommy and Daddy, a clone wouldn't know that" Ash pointed out. 

"Gary could've easily taught him that or something" James said. "I think what you've gotta do, to prove it at least, is ask him something really personal. Something only he or you guys would know, something even we wouldn't know."

"Geez, how do we do that?" Ash wracked his brain for an answer before he saw his wife break out into a grin. "Misty, I really don't see what there is to smile about."

"No no, I've just thought of the perfect question" she announced. "He's the only one who'd know the answer, only him and Rose and me."

"What? Even I don't know it?" Ash asked in horror.

"Sorry Dad, you miss out" Misty teased. Ash frowned but shrugged it off with a smile.

"If it'll prove it, I don't care. Give it your best" he encouraged. He gave her a quick kiss and watched her slowly approach Cory.

"Hey Cory" she greeted him, sitting down beside him.

"Hi Mommy. Whatchya all talking about in there?" Cory inquired.

"Um, grown up stuff" Misty shrugged off. "Listen, I need you to answer something important for me. I've forgotten your special name for Rose, I shouldn't have but I have, so can you tell me what it is?"

"Of course" Ash whispered. "He hasn't even mentioned Rose. If he doesn't even know who she is that alone is proof it's not the real one."

"Sure" Cory beamed. "It's Rosalla. She's just Rosalla to me." Upon hearing the one simple word, Misty's eyes filled with tears and she tightly hugged her son, happy in the knowledge that it was now confirmed.

"That's it. How could I have forgotten?" Misty slightly laughed.

"Mommy, where is Rosalla? I miss her. Is she at school?" Cory said, and Misty sighed. What could she say? 

"N-no sweetie, she's not" was all Misty could reply with. Ash was also lost for words, and quickly tried to change the subject. 

"Hey Cory, how'd you like to go visit all the Pokémon downstairs?" he asked, knowing his son's love for Pokémon, even at an age as young as this. The young boy's eyes lit up and he immediatly jumped off the couch.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Cory yelled. Ash laughed at this sudden show of enthusiasm and squeezed his wife's hand.

"We'll be back soon. Don't answer any calls, okay?" Misty nodded and waved to them both as they walked out.

"Well Mist, that does it, you have your son back" Brock said proudly. 

"I can't believe Gary would put us through that. Those last two days were..." Misty trailed off and bit her lip. Though the emotions of the last two days were now proven false, they still stung at her.

"Of course he would. He'd do anything to get to us, especially if it involves tampering with our minds" James sighed. 

"So Misty, don't suppose you've decided what to do with Cory now huh?" Jessie asked.

"No" Misty replied quietly. "All I know is that I'll have to...have to send him away."

"Away?" Brock repeated. 

"Well Gary called us here, he knew we were here. I don't know how he knew but it's not exactly a good sign that we're being discreet" Misty said.

"But how the hell could he have tagged us? We haven't seen him or his henchmen in a while" Surge said in confusion.

"Not since...not since your gym was destroyed...shit" James whispered.

"What? What is it James?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"Don't you think one of those brainwashed bastards could've hooked something on us while we were there? While we were _sleeping _even? It's not impossible." James's eyes darted round the room, as if he were looking for something. 

"James, you're not gonna find a tracking device just by quickly scanning the room, you know" Brock pointed out.

"Well think, what were we wearing, what were we carrying? God, we're gonna have to search everything, we'll never find it" James said hopelessly.

"Okay, everyone check your stuff, your clothes, your jewellery..."

"Jewellery?" Jessie interrupted Brock.

"Come on, do you not remember a certain device five years ago in a certain someone's earring?" Brock asked. 

"Oh" Jessie muttered. "S'pose you're right. Well, there's no time to waste, let's get to it." She strode over to her bag and proceeded to pull everything out, as everyone else did the same with their possesions.

"This is impossible" Misty sighed two minutes later. "Those things are so small, he could've put it anywhere."

"Don't give up hope, Mist. We'll find..." Jessie trailed off when something caught her eye. The bright glare of Surge's dog tags lured her gaze his way and she slowly walked up to him. "Surge, were you wearing those when your gym was attacked?"

"Um, that night...nope, I had them on my bedside table" Surge replied.

"And the henchmen went to your room first, right?" Jessie interrogated.

"Yeah" Surge nodded.

"Take those dog tags off and fucking destroy them. We have a winner" Jessie declared with a sigh.

"What? Jess, how can you be sure?" James asked.

"Okay, I don't have hard evidence or whatever, but just hand them over" Jessie almost demaded. Surge did as he was told in silence and handed over the chains to her. She turned over the tags and sighed again. "Bingo" she whispered.

"How can you tell?" Misty asked curiously.

Jessie held them up. "Part of the inscription on the back of one of them is covered by a new small bolt. Could've easily been screwed in with a small screwdriver. I swear to god, if you open that up or shoot it we'll find what we're looking for."

"Come on Jessie, how can a little bolt possibly determine there's a bug in there?" James asked skeptically.

"Goddamit, I'll prove it!" Jessie yelled. She paused before she continued. "Don't suppose anyone brought a screwdriver with them?"

"What, did you expect us to?" Brock inquired.

"Oh god...Surge, um, I'm gonna hafta, y'know..." Jessie stammered, really not wanting to do what she had to.

"Blow it to pieces?" Surge finished for her. She meekly nodded and he only repsonded by handing her the nearest revolver and nodding. It had to be done. They all knew it was better to be safe than sorry. She slowly placed the tags on the ground and couldn't even bear to look as she shot a single bullet through them all. She knew how much those tags meant to him. 

Everyone stared in uncertainty at the pieces on the ground and Jessie dropped to her knees, scrounging round for the only piece she wanted. It didn't take her long to find it and she sadly held it up. A circle smaller than a penny, a minute version of the other devices they had previously found.

It was at this moment that Ash walked through the door, a very happy Cory at his side, and stared on at the scene in front of him. The tension in the room was undeniable. 

"Guys, what happened? Did he call again?" 

"I guess you could say that" Misty shrugged. "We found another tracker."

"God, not another one!" Ash exclaimed in frustration. "How does he do it?" 

"He's slick. We've known that from day one. It doesn't look like he's gonna slip any time soon, does it?" Brock said.

Ash quietly placed an arm around Misty's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Man how I wish he would" he commented.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Cory suddenly interrupted.

"Again?!" Misty exclaimed with a laugh. "No way, you're worse than a Snorlax. Well, come on, I'll get you some afternoon snacks or something." She lead him over to the kitchen and the others all simultaenously flopped into chairs.

"Did Misty say anything about Cory's place in this situation?" Ash asked his friends.

"Nothing except that she has to send him away" Jessie informed him.

"She's right. Dammit, she's right" Ash said in disappointment. "We get him back and he has to go again."

"Well at least you know he'll be in safe hands" Surge said.

"But how do we know that? How the hell do we know anything anymore?" Ash asked.

"So what, you don't trust me or something now?" Surge asked with a grin.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What have you got to do with Cory going away?"

"Okay, you don't have to, but I'd look after him while you guys get this dickhead. He's a sweet kid, and I'd pay for hotels or whatever. All I know is that you guys need him outta here and in safe hands, and I can do both" Surge announced.

"You...you'd do that for us?" Ash asked in astonishment.

"Ash man, after seeing all the shit this guy has gone through, it is nothing, trust me" Surge reassured him. Ash smiled.

"Surge, that would be...god, we'd be forever in your debt. But where would you take him?"

"Maybe somewhere out west. I got a brother in Violet City" Surge shrugged.

"Violet? Sheesh, that's way out" Ash commented.

"Well, it's about as far away from Gary as you'll get. And Cory would love it, there's a ton of stuff to do out there" Surge said.

Ash ran a hand through his hair. He hated to do this, but he knew he had to. He slowly nodded and didn't speak another word. He knew it was the right choice, but at the same time he didn't want to do it out of his own somewhat selfishness. His son had just come back, after they were so sure he was gone forever, and now again...

The rest of the day Ash and Misty desperatly wanted to spend with Cory, but knew it wouldn't exactly be safe to take him anywhere. Misty reluctantly agreed, and it was decided Cory would leave with Surge within the next three days. 

Until then, all of them could do was wait. Wait for Gary, for Cory to leave, for things they weren't even sure of but were dreading all the same.

A/N: There! Graham's turn, Graham's turn! Hahaha, at least he doesn't have to do this one during his holiday. WHERE'S THE JUSTICE IN THAT? lol, sorry, I'm okay, just look out for the next one but _please _don't make demands on us, life is busy! But keep the reviews coming and we'll put the next one up as soon as is humanly possible! Cheers ears!


	18. Sunny Side Down

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pokémon.

A/N: Okay guys, here it is, number 18! I don't have much to say tonight, so just read and tell us what you think! Thankyou!

Two days had passed, and to the group's amazement, they had been left in peace. Although Ash and Brock put it down to the fact that Gary's latest spy within their camp had been destroyed, and it would have been hard for him to keep tabs on them. 

"Man I needed that 2 day break without a hitch" Brock declared. Ash shot his head up from his mug. 

"Yeah, it is nice to have some peace, even if it is only for a day or so" Ash said in reply. It was at this point Surge entered the room and greeted his two friends. 

"Hey guys," 

"Hey LT, you all packed?" Ash inquired. 

"Yup" Surge replied. Ash sighed. 

"Look Surge, sorry we don't have anything to pack for Cory, it's just when you think your son is dead, clothes are the last thing on your mind" Ash explained. 

"That's ok Ash, I'll buy him a few things, you can reimburse me when you come and pick him up on your way home" Surge explained. 

"Yeah, if we make it home" Brock whispered. Ash stole a glance at Brock as he had realised what he had said but decided to let it go. James came in from the lounge and took a seat at the kitchen table. He placed a map of the local area on the kitchen table and then spoke up. 

"Ok guys, I checked out the local map area, there is not really a place he can ambush us without us knowing, should that be what he is planning" James told the group around him. 

"Well that's good, at least we can get out of Celadon without much trouble" Jessie proclaimed as she walked in hearing her husband's words. Suddenly a realisation hit Brock. 

"Hey Ash, like where are we headed anyways?" Ash and James looked at each other and almost fell back in stupidity. 

"Christ, Brock to tell you the truth, I never really thought about it" Ash confessed. 

"Yeah and we don't have much to go on either" James explained. Brock sighed in exasperation. 

"You mean to tell me we are headed out tomorrow to god knows where?!" Ash faltered and with a sense of nervousness in his tone responded. 

"Brock calm down, will you? The thought just never occurred to me, I've had other things on my mind with Cory and all." Brock went quite after his friend spoke. 

"Look man, sorry to blow up at you like that, it's just I still owe the bastard for Susie." Brock explained. 

"We all owe him Brock, everyone has just as good a reason as you" Jessie pointed out. Brock covered his head with his hands and then with a sigh responded. 

"You're right, I'm being totally selfish here" Brock proclaimed. Ash shook his head and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. 

"Don't be stupid Brock, we know how hard it is." 

"That's right Slate man, you know we are here for you should you, you know, want to talk about it" James told him. Brock nodded. 

"Thanks guys." Jessie weakly smiled and placed a hand on his. 

"We all miss her Brock, all of us." Brock just nodded at Jessie as a tear escaped his eye. 

"Thanks Jess." He paused and considered his options. "I gotta take a walk, got to clear my head guys, you know" Brock told them. Ash nodded as James turned to his wife. 

"Jess, go with him, he could use the company" James told her. She nodded and walked up to Brock. 

"Need a travelling companion?" she asked softly. Brock arose from his chair, and extended his arm. 

"Why Mrs Jimmy boy Morgan, I'd be delighted" he shot back with a grin as they walked forward towards the door. Ash spoke up as Surge sat beside him at the table alongside James. 

"Don't be too long guys, and be careful!" Ash cautioned. 

"Will do, general twerp" Jessie exclaimed with a grin. And with that her and Brock left the room to allow Brock time to come to terms with his thoughts. The room was then engulfed with a stunned silence until James broke it. 

"He wouldn't would -" Ash shot him one of those are you crazy looks to silence him realising what James was trying to insinuate. 

"Don't even go there James" Ash warned. Surge just let out a laugh. 

"Yeah Jimmy, besides your wife would have his balls for breakfast should he try anything." He paused as what they were talking about before Brock and Jessie's departure came back within his mind. 

"Oh by the way, I think I can help you guys out, well give you an option anyways" Surge explained. 

"What do you mean LT?" Ash asked in amazement. 

"On where you should head to next" Surge explained. James looked up in interest. 

"How could you possibly know on where we should go Surge?" Surge shot James a grin. 

"Well I took the liberty of tracing that number, seems it came from an old warehouse south a Celadon" Surge explained. Ash's eyes lit up with delight. 

"LT, I could kiss ya." Surge looked uncomfortable at his friend's outburst. Ash grinned. "However, I'm a married man, but seriously LT you have done more than enough for us as it is, you should have not taken the trouble" he told him. 

"Nah Ash, it helps you guys get the bastard that trashed my gym so I was glad to do it, not sure if you will find anything there but it is something to go on." 

"Yeah you are right Surge" James proclaimed. He averted his gaze and began scan the map. 

"Ok let's see, south of celadon, south of ce - ahhhh!" Ash shot his head up in shock. 

"Jimmy what's wrong?" 

"It seems our hunt is taking me and Jess home." Ash took the map and stole a glance at it. 

"Hey, Sunny town! God I ain't had Mist there since that scenario with the bike gang, she'll be thrilled, she always loved the water scenery around that place." 

"I wonder if our old buddies Tara and Chopper will be around, they might know something," James thought out loud. 

"Jimmy boy, we got no time to catch up on old friends, our kids are missing dam it!" Ash snapped. James sighed. * Oh sure and you get to take the wife sight seeing. Great* he thought to himself. Just then a question hit Surge. 

"Ash, where's Misty?" he inquired. 

"Putting Cory down for the night" was Ash's response as the door to their room swung open and Misty's voice could be heard. 

"Ash, can you come in here please? Cory wants to say goodnight" Misty explained. Ash closed his eyes and with a sigh got up from his chair. 

"Sorry guys, be back soon. Daddy's got to go do his duties" he blurted out with a grin and with that he got up from his chair, and walked to his room. He arrived there a few seconds later to find Misty lying on the bed next to a sleeping Cory. He walked up and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her as he did so. 

"Hey, what's this thought he wanted to say goodnight?" Misty turned and faced him. 

"You were too long dad, he was already mostly in the land of nod when he asked for you" Misty explained. Ash nodded. He then took a moment to scan his wife's features closely. He could tell something was on her mind. 

"You ok? You seem kind of distant tonight." Misty looked up and placed a hand on his cheek. 

"Yeah I'm ok, just thinking" was her reply. 

"What about?" Misty placed her arms around his neck. 

"A lot of things, the hunt" she gazed down at her stomach "the little one, Cory" she looked up into his eyes "You". 

"Well I can understand why those other things are on your mind, but why me?" Ash inquired. Misty leaned forward and gently bestowed her lips upon his. A few seconds later she broke it and then spoke up. 

"Because I love you, because you always seem to be on my mind anyway regardless of the situation. And because for the last 13 years you have done nothing but make my dreams come true" Misty explained. Ash just turned away with a sigh. 

"I'm nothing special, Mist" he choked out. Misty forced his body back around to face hers. 

"No! I don't want to ever hear you say that! Do you hear me!" she screamed at him with tears in her eyes. Ash looked at her in confusion. 

"Why?" he finally asked. 

"Ash, for 13 years you have done nothing but make my dreams come true. At age 10 you gave me the dream of adventures, at age 16 you gave me the dream of a love I never thought possible. However despite this I knew even you had your limits. That was until 2 days ago. You….you brought my little boy back to me, he was dead Ash, I saw it with my own 2 eyes-" Her speech was cut short by Ash engulfing her in a hug and breaking his silence. 

"Mist, that was a clone, come on baby don't beat yourself up about this." She nodded as she stole a glance at Cory. 

"You know, it is kind of weird. I've just got him back and it feels as if I am losing him all over again" Misty explained. Ash placed a small kiss on her forehead. 

"It is just until we take care of Gary and come home with Jack and Rose, honey. And besides, LT will take good care of him." Misty nodded. 

"Yeah I know, it's not LT I don't trust. It's us. What if we don't come back alive?" 

"We will" Ash shot back in a tone louder than he wanted to. 

"But what if-" 

"We will Mist, now come on you better get some sleep, all this worry isn't good for the baby" Ash explained. She nodded to her husband's words as Ash got up from the bed. Misty gazed at him questioningly. 

"Aren't you coming?" 

"I'll be in soon, got to finalise the details of where we are going tomorrow," he explained. 

"You know where yet?" Ash grinned. 

"Yup." 

"Where?" she asked as sleep began to over take her. 

"Sunny Town" Ash told her. 

"That's nice-" Before she could complete her sentence Misty had departed to the land of slumber. Ash smiled and pulled the covers over her body. He then moved a stray lock of hair from her face. 

"Sleep well baby." And with that he exited the room. He re-entered the living room to find that Brock had returned and was sitting engrossed in the TV. Scanning the room for Jessie and James and not seeing them, Ash came up with the notion that they must have turned in for the night, along with Surge, who was also nowhere in view. 

"Hey, you all ready?" he asked Brock as he took a seat beside him. Brock looked up. 

"Oh yeah, didn't want to go to far from the centre, and besides it's cold out" Brock explained. Ash nodded and then sighed. Brock, who could tell something was wrong, turned the TV off and looked questioningly at his young friend. 

"You alright Ash?" 

"Huh?" 

"Come on man, you can tell me" Brock urged. Ash just looked away to avoid his gaze. 

"Brock, do you remember 5 years ago, Misty was giving me a hard time for thinking I was, like, invincible?" 

"Kinda, why?" Ash covered his head with his hands. 

"Well I think she is now starting to believe I am" Ash told him. Brock placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"No one is invincible Ash, and Misty knows that. She is just happy to have her little boy back. Don't worry dude, it'll pass in a day or so" Brock explained. 

"I hope you're right Brocko, I hope you're right". 

*** 

"Now you know why Mom and Daddy are going, right?" Misty asked, as we find it is now morning and that the group are outside the pokemon centre all ready to go. Cory nodded. 

"You going to get Rosella, she is staying with an old friend of daddy's" Cory told the group before them. Misty looked at Ash and grinned as Jessie, Brock and James shot each other 'aren't they good liars' looks. Misty tightly embraced her son as Ash walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Now you be good for Surge now, you hear?" Cory nodded as Misty let go of him. 

"Well kiddo, ready to go?" Surge asked, picking him up and placing him on his shoulders. Cory just laughed in delight. Ash placed an arm around Misty's shoulders. 

"Take care of him Surge, I already lost him once, please don't make it happen again" she cautioned, returning her husband's embrace and looking up at the muscled gym leader. Surge just shot Misty a smile. 

"You can count on me Mrs Misty Ketchum, I swear no harm will came to him." Surge told the group around him. Brock stole a glance at his watch. 

"Err, guys" he stuttered out. "It's 10am, we got to go," he told them reluctantly. 

"Cory, we will see you in a week or so kiddo, ok?" 

"Sure daddy!" Ash nodded at his son as he let go of Misty and walked up and shook Surge's hand. 

"Thanks once again Surge, for everything" Ash explained. Surge nodded and with that released Ash's hand and turned with Cory in tow and headed north. As Surge and Cory went out of view the group turned and faced each other until James spoke up. 

"Well time to get moving huh?" His friends nodded. 

"On the road" Brock told them. 

"Sunny town " Misty whispered. Jessie sighed dreamily. 

"Home". They all smiled and with that began the trek south to their next destination. Their trip to Sunny town. 

*** 

Around 3 hours later our friends had arrived in Sunny, surprisingly without a hitch. As they reached the centre of the town Misty spoke up putting in a crazy plea. 

"Ash, can I get some ice cream?" James smirked. 

"Guess those cravings started early," he whispered to Brock. Misty who heard him grabbed him by the ear. 

"What was that!!?" Ash smiled and released his wife's grip on James. 

"Mist, remember your blood pressure. Come on, I'll buy you that ice cream you want." Misty looked up 

"Really?" 

"Mist, compared to some of the things you wanted when you were with Rose and Cory, I think we can handle ice cream without much trouble" Ash explained. 

"Oh Ash! You're the best," she proclaimed, wrapping him in a hug. Brock and James looked at each other in amazement. 

"And I see those mood swings have rounded off nicely too" James mocked. 

"Haha, where you been Jimmy boy, that's just Misty in general" Brock told him. 

"Alright, give it a rest you two!" Jessie snapped as they reached the entrance to a huge department store. At that point Brock was unsure weather it was the sun playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he saw a shadow slightly to the east of the groups location. Jessie was thinking the same thing, only the shadow she saw came from the west. 

"Ash I think -" Brock did not get to finish as the sound of Misty screaming cut him short. Ash swung around just in time to see his wife hit the ground with a sickening thud. 

"What the hell!!!" Ash shouted, running over and taking Misty in his arms. 

"James! There!" Brock shouted as he pointed to the man centimeters away. The figure tried to run until James spoke up. 

"Take one move ya bastard and they will be picking lead outta your ass for a week!!!" James told him while pointing the machine gun in his direction. The man responded to this by throwing a knife at James but he dodged it and fired a random shout into the Cobra member's leg. 

"Jess! What's wrong with her! I can't see a scratch on her!" Ash shouted in a desperate tone. Jessie rushed up and examined her friend as Brock was away helping James bring the injured cobra member to Ash for interrogation purposes. She scanned the young girl closely, looking for some sign on how she was injured, and, like the girl's husband, she could see none. However when she took a closer look she found the answers she was looking for. 

"Errrr…. Ash!" Ash shot his head up in the direction of Jessie to find her pointing out a small needle sticking out the back of Misty's neck. "Poison" she said quietly. Ash nodded and removed the small needle, and walk up to James and Brock who had detained the man in question. 

"What was in this!?" Ash demanded. The man said nothing. "Hey! I'm talking -" He stopped short as he removed the mans hood, as what he saw next shock the living hell outta him. There in front of him was someone from his past. There in front of him was someone he considered a good friend. There in front of him was Ritchie. Ash just said nothing he just looked away from Ritchie's gaze. 

"Well Ash, I must say Misty has turned into a right beautiful young lady over time, you are really lucky" Ritchie mocked. Brock, who had heard enough, grabbed him by the throat and backed him up against the wall. 

"You hold your tongue you psychotic little bastard!" James tried to release Brock's grip as Ash walked up and picked Misty up in his arms. He walked up and walked passed the struggling friends. 

"Ash! What about-" Jessie was cut short by Ash softly speaking. 

"Let him go, Mist is my priority now" Brock and James mouths dropped open. The shock of a friend's betrayal had obviously caught their young friend out of his element. 

"But Ash-" 

"I said let him go Brock!!!" Ash snapped. Brock reluctantly let go and Ritchie watched in bewilderment as the group walked away from him. Brock and James could do no more; Jessie was too stunned to say anything. However all 3 friends knew one thing. With Ash in the state he was in right now, Gary had already won. 

A/N: Yaaay, chapter 18 done! And now I'm off to start 19, so thanks to Graham for this cooool chapter and look out for the next one ASAP! Thanks for all your kind words everyone! 


	19. A Rude Awakening

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pokémon.

A/N: I have to apologise in advance for the length of this chapter, it's kinda long. But nonetheless, hope you like anyways!

Ash sat down in a waiting room chair, at the end of the row where his three friends were seated, but he didn't utter a word. The shock of Ritchie's hurtful betrayal lurked in his mind admist his worries with Misty, who had just been admitted to a critical care unit.

"Ash? How long did they say Mist would be in for?" Brock asked quietly, hoping to coax his friend into talking. But the only response he received was a slight shrug of Ash's shoulders. With a sigh, Brock turned to Jessie and James. "Still not talking" he informed them flatly.

"He hasn't said a word since we got here" Jessie said worriedly, leaning her head against James's shoulder. 

"Can you blame him? Ritchie was one of his closest friends, they stayed in touch well after the league. Why he would suddenly turn against him like this is beyond me" Brock said.

"I know, it's weird" James commented. They all sympathetically cast their gazes at Ash, who continued to stare straight ahead, a blank expression contradicting his thought crammed mind. 

"Guess Gary's just a sick brainwashing bastard like his leader before him" Jessie sighed. 

"What, it took you that long to figure that out?" Ash had quietly spoken up, but his tone was neither friendly nor hostile. It was monotonous with practically no life to it, and the three friends quickly turned back to where he was sitting. He still wasn't facing them, continuing to keep his gaze glued on the door of the critical care unit.

"S-sorry Ash" Jessie stuttered. Ash distractedly waved his hand, silently informing them that he was somewhat over it for now. But they all knew he wasn't. They all wouldn't have been surprised if this was the first thing to compete for prioritising his thoughts, even above Misty. 

A stony silence followed the brief conversation, no one quite knowing how to fill it. They were all grateful when the ice-breaker known as the door opening took place and a doctor Ash had seen earlier walked through. This was the only thing to snap Ash out of his blank stare and non-committal conversation attempts, and he immediately stood up.

"How is she? How's the baby? Are they okay?" he asked panickly. If Ritchie had done anything serious to either of them, he knew his wife and child wouldn't be the only ones to suffer. 

"Relax Mr. Ketchum, they're both fine. The needle wasn't really in long enough to cause any long term damage. Misty hasn't woken up yet, but we expect her to in the next hour or so, and hopefully she'll be able to walk out of here tomorrow as if nothing had happened" the doctor explained.

"Tomorrow? Why can't she come out tonight if she wakes up?" Ash asked suspiciously. Jessie noticed the suspicion in his tone and raised an eyebrow. He'd never usually talk like that to a doctor, especially one who had just told him his wife and unborn child were safe after a major scare.

"We just want to keep her in for observations. There's a very minimal chance that she'll react to something -"

"See that she doesn't" Ash snapped, cutting the doctor short. 

"Mr. Ketchum, I can't help it if she reacts to something. But like I said, a very minimal chance" the doctor repeated. Ash narrowed his eyes, an action that sent shivers of shock through his friends, and angrily stormed away.

"Ash, aren't you gonna see her?" Brock yelled after him.

"It's okay Brock, don't worry, I've got allllll night to see her!" Ash sarcastically remarked before stalking away again. Brock, who was clearly stunned by Ash's attitude and comments, turned towards Jessie and James, who had their eyes wide in shock.

"What was that all about?" James asked.

"Isn't that kinda obvious?" Brock replied. James shrugged and they all sat back down in their chairs, forever confused about their younger friend.

Ash continued to hastily walk away from Misty's room, a scowl permanently etched on his face. He wasn't really angry at the fact that his wife had to stay a night at the hospital, but the day's events, after starting out to be so promising, had suddenly disintegrated what hope Ash had had of ending the chase quickly. They had an address, they hadn't had to deal with an ambush in a while, and Cory had been returned to them.

In one swift movement, in an attack they would usually call minor, Ritchie had caused more damage than a dozen of Gary's henchmen could ever have hoped to achieve. 

His feet led him outside, not that he really cared, his mind was too pre-occupied to worry about where he was going. He was grateful for the fact that no one had chased behind him, begging him to stay and wait for Misty to wake up. He couldn't bear sitting next to his wife, knowing she had fallen victim to someone they had both considered an extremely good friend. Instead, he silently decided he would be there when she woke up.

Ash slowly strolled around the small hospital grounds, his head lowered and his eyes not meeting those of any casual passerby. It was hard to imagine that Ritchie had done more than smash Ash's hopes and their friendship, but the truth was that he had. Now Ash would virtually find it impossible to easily trust anyone ever again.

With these and many other thoughts cramping his brain into a headache, Ash heavily sat down on a bench and buried his head in his hands. He was upset, anxious, and frustrated all at the same time. 

"Ash!" Ash was jolted out of his anything-but-healthy state at the sound of Jessie's voice, and looked up to see her, James and Brock hastily walking towards him.

"There you are, god, we've been looking for you everywhere" Brock exclaimed in exasperation.

"Sorry guys" Ash mumbled.

"Your wife is awake and asking for you" James informed him.

"She's awake?" Ash asked, his eyes finally recovering their usual brightness and warmth, which hardly surprised anyone. Only Misty had the power to turn Ash back to his usual self, even if it was the mere mention of her name. "Didn't the doctor say an hour or something?" he continued.

"Uh, Ash, you've been gone an hour and a half" Brock said. Ash's eyed widened in surprise and he slightly laughed.

"Holy shit, I thought one of you would've sent a search party for me if I was ever gone that long."

"We knew you just needed to, y'know, clear your head" Jessie shrugged. "Misty's pretty drowsy, but she told me she refuses to go back to sleep until she sees you" she added with a smile. 

"God, that girl will be the death of herself one day" Brock blurted out, but instantly regretted it, wondering if he had committed some awful faux pas as he remembered Misty's brief but very real suicidal tendencies when she was younger. Ash just let it slip over his head, faux pas being the last thing on his mind.

"Come on, let's go" he suggested, his tone drastically different to when he had been in the waiting room. The buoyancy of it was back, all with one slight mention of the one he loved. The group started trekking back to the hospital in a comfortable silence, and it didn't take long before they were once again outside Misty's door.

"We'll go grab some coffee or something, Ash. You want anything?" Brock asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine, thanks guys." Ash shot them a grateful smile and slowly opened the door as the others retreated to the cafeteria. His heart lifted even more at the sight of Misty slightly sitting up, and hers obviously did the same as she beamed through her obvious fatigue.

"Hey" she greeted him quietly. Ash briskly walked towards her bed and didn't hesitate to bestow a deep kiss on her lips, which she returned with just as much, if not more, pleasure and passion.

"What was that for?" she asked with a giddy grin as they broke it off.

"I missed you" Ash replied, his smile reflecting Misty's. Truthfully, Ash had missed Misty, especially at a time when his mind was running round in circles with conflict. Misty smiled at the statement and sighed.

"So where were you? The others said you'd gone for a walk or something. That's pretty out of character for you, Ash, especially to go by yourself" she said. Ash averted his gaze, although he knew it was hopeless. His wife knew him too well, and she placed a hand on his cheek, silently bringing his eyes back to meet hers. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Ash tightened the grip on Misty's hand before he spoke. "Mist, do you remember anything of what happened?"

Misty shook her head. "Not really."

"Well…" Ash paused, trying to find the right words. He knew this would be a blow to Misty, although not as big a blow that had hit Ash. "Someone hit you with a needle of poison" he said bluntly. 

"Poison?" Misty repeated in a whisper. Ash nodded, when suddenly it hit her. "Oh my god, the baby, what's happened-"

"Shhh, relax" Ash said soothingly, cutting her off with his words. "The baby is fine, you're fine, they're gonna let you out of here tomorrow."

"Well that's a relief" Misty said quietly, still fatigued by both the poison and the medicine the doctors had given her. Ash nodded slowly and again looked away. Misty eyed him seriously. "There's something else though, isn't there?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Ash nodded again and turned back to her.

"We caught the guy who hit you, but I…I let him get away, for starters."

"For starters? Ash, what else could there possibly be?" Misty asked in disbelief.

Ash sighed. "I'm not kicking myself for letting him go, you were the main priority so I have no qualms about that. It's just…" He hesitated and swiftly decided just to be truthful with her. "Misty, the guy who hit you was Ritchie."

For a moment, silence was her only response, as she stared blankly at her husband. She finally spoke up after a full minute of quiet.

"R-Ritchie? The Ritchie? Our friend Ritchie?" she stammered. Ash nodded while Misty shook her head. "No…he wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't!" She searched Ash's eyes, praying for this to be some kind of joke, but immediately seeing that it wasn't. She fell back onto her pillow, tears forming in her eyes.

"He's a Cobra member. Gary must've brainwashed him into somehow thinking something bad of us. I just can't imagine what" Ash said.

"How could Ritchie…?" Misty trailed off, unable to finish her sentence or answer the question behind it. 

"I don't know Mist, but just try not to think about it. You need your rest. Get some sleep so we can get you outta here earlier tomorrow" Ash advised.

"You expect me to sleep? To not think about it? I can't do that, Ash, it's gonna play on my mind all night. I just don't understand" Misty said, her voice becoming strangled at the thought of Ritchie's betrayal. 

"No one does. We'll sort something out tomorrow, okay? For now you just take it easy. I'll be back in the morning" Ash promised, standing up and sealing it with a kiss.

"You better be" Misty retorted with a smile. "Now go, the other three seemed sorta worried about you. I can kinda tell why now though."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you" Ash said, giving her another quick kiss.

"Love you more" Misty replied, bringing a smile to Ash's lips. He reluctantly left the room to be greeted by his three friends standing in the waiting room, looking somewhat nervous or worried.

"You guys okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine" James replied. "Just wondering if you're the one who's okay."

"I just told Mist about the whole Ritchie thing" Ash announced.

"Really? How did she take it?" Brock asked.

"Alright. She can't get her head around it, but then again neither can I. God I hope she can sleep or something, it's not good for her to sit around wondering why when she's just been poisoned" Ash said.

"She'll sleep. If she wont see to it the doctors will" Jessie smiled.

"Yeah, good point" Ash agreed. "Well, we can't really hang around here, let's just get set up at the centre. I hope I can get Mist outta here tomorrow morning."

"Alright then, lets go" Brock said. 

*******

It was 7.30 the next morning when Misty was gently stirred from her slumber by a friendly looking nurse.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ketchum. I've just come to take a quick blood sample off you to confirm that you're alright for discharge today" she explained. Misty weakly nodded, still half asleep and didn't protest as the nurse drew her blood with a needle that would make most people faint in fear. Needles had never been an issue for her.

"Am I really getting out today?" Misty asked quietly.

"If you're up to it. But the only way to see to that is if you get some more sleep, you look like you need it. I'll leave the door with the don't disturb sign on if you want" the nurse offered.

"Thankyou" Misty smiled. "Oh wait, my husband can come in, even if I'm asleep."

"Of course, yes. The doctor will be back to check up on you in about an hour and a half. Now get to sleep, no one will disturb you unless you buzz one of us" the nurse said, indicating the bell used to call the nurses. Misty nodded and was already falling back asleep as the nurse clicked the door behind her. 

She was half-asleep a minute later when something fully jolted her awake. Someone had taped something to her mouth, and it took her all of a second to realise her mouth had been taped with masking tape, and her attempts to scream or make any sort of noise was pointless and unsuccessful.

The figure standing by her bed was hooded, similar in a way to what Ritchie had been, although Misty, of course, didn't know this.

"Why good morning Misty." The voice was vaguely familiar, but she definitely knew it wasn't Gary or Ritchie. Without a second thought, she reached out to punch the hooded figure, her strength making a remarkable recovery, but was stopped short when the figure grabbed her wrists and expertly tied them together.

"Nice try" he smirked. Misty looked up at the man, trying to distinguish his voice but still unable to see his face. He appeared to have no weapons on him but this only scared Misty further, certain she would now have a slow and painful death.

"So I s'pose you're wondering who I am, if I'm another so-called friend like little Ritchie" the man said casually. Misty could only stare at him in silent fear. "Well Misty, I can assure you now that you made it quite clear that we were never to be friends. And now it looks like you'll be paying for it." The man grinned evilly and continued to do so as he slowly removed his hood, revealing a face Misty recognised only too well. 

"Remember me?" Rudy asked quietly, though the evil in his voice was obvious. Misty couldn't reply, either with words or with a nod of her head out of shock and Rudy scowled. "Well? Do you?" he asked forcefully. Misty immediately nodded, her fear increasing at the loudness of his tone. "I thought you would. It can't be easy to forget someone you love."

Misty wanted to cry out in disbelief. Love? What was he talking about?

Then it hit her. He had much more of a motive than Ritchie appeared to. It was him that Misty had left behind for Ash 13 years ago, at a time when Ash was still clueless as to her feelings about him. Rudy had appeared humble and gracious in letting Misty go, but she had seen, even back then, that her choice had affected him pretty badly. And now here was the proof. He would be jealous, even 13 years on.   


"13 years, Misty. It's a long time. But you know you never left my heart, even if you left my island, my gym, my offer of everlasting love..." Rudy trailed off and sighed, sounding almost genuine. "Even when I heard you had married that Pallet Town prick" he added bitterly. "And now I guess you'll pay for it" he shrugged, totally aloof. He sat down and quickly pulled out a knife he had cleverly been hiding under his jacket. Misty furiously shook her head, the only alternative she had to screaming.

"Come on, this'll only take a sec" Rudy said, now holding the knife against her throat. The cool metal sent chills throughout her body as her breaths got shorter in a panic. "Y'know, it's kinda funny...when you left Trovita you had no idea how that choice would affect the rest of your life. It gave you Ash, who I've heard is a loving, caring husband" he remarked sarcastically. "It gave you two kids, one of whom is still missing. And now it's going to end your life."

Misty closed her eyes, waiting to feel the knife's cut but not bearing to see it, when Rudy suddenly softened his grip on the weapon. Misty cautiously opened one eye, wondering what had happened to make him stop. Rudy was gazing at her with an odd expression on his face, one she couldn't convert into any sort of emotion.

"Thirteen years ago this would've hurt me more than it would've hurt Ash. But..." Rudy trailed off and Misty was shocked at what he did next. Instead of slashing her throat, he leaned over and, still holding the knife at her throat, kissed her on her cheek. "What's gotta be done has gotta be done." He stood back up, only to be met with a smash of something heavy over his head. This caused him to drop the knife and fall to the ground, though he was not unconscious.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you sick bastard!" Misty sighed in dazed relief at the sound of Ash's voice, and then tensed her hand round her blanket as she saw Rudy get up. A million questions suddenly flooded her mind - how did Rudy get in? What was Ash doing there so early? 

"Just saying goodbye to your wife, Ketchum" Rudy replied non-chalantly. Ash strode over to him before anyone had time to think and grabbed him by his throat.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he demanded to know.

"More than a breeze can come through an open window" Rudy said, a slight but barely noticeable tremor to his voice. Ash scowled and walked him over to his entrance place, the open window.

"And more than a breeze can leave too." With that he shoved Rudy out, although hardly any damage was done, as the window was low and the landing was grass. Ash flashed Misty a small grin. "Won't be a minute" he promised, and with that followed the Cobra member out the window. The craziest thought came into Misty's mind as he did this. Surely the door would've been easier?

Rudy was still recovering from his fall and the hit to his head when Ash stood up beside him and punched him in his face, wishing he had brought a revolver or something with him. But for now, hands would have to do the damage.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE lays a hand on my wife and gets away with it!" Ash yelled.

"That's not what I heard from Gary" Rudy smirked. This only resulted in bringing Ash's blood almost to a boil and Rudy received another blow to his stomach, when both men heard a loud voice.

"What's going on out here?" Ash, out of both fear and surprise, loosened his grip on Rudy, who took this as his chance to escape. He turned around, Rudy quickly leaving his mind, and saw a bulky security officer approaching him.

"Morning officer. I thought I'd caught a criminal for sure, but..."

"A criminal?" The officer raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"Well for starters he tried to kill my wife and I won't be surprised if he does it again" Ash announced bluntly. 

"Uh-huh" the officer replied flatly. "So where is he now?" Ash turned back to see that Rudy had disappeared completely.

"Dammit!" Ash exclaimed, slapping himself on his forehead. He turned back to the officer. "He must've escaped, or something, I -"

"You need to go back to whatever psychiatric hospital you escaped from" the officer interrupted. Ash's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"You don't believe me!" he realised. "I _swear _to god, someone tried to kill my wife..."

"Yo Jones! Get back here!" The security officer whirled his head round at the mention of his name.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" He slowly faced Ash. "Well let's hope you catch him next time" he said sympathetically, though Ash couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"I will" Ash quietly said in determination. He went back through the main doors, opting to avoid the window this time, and walked back into Misty's room, where the soundproof walls had sealed the sound of the beginning of Ash's fight with Rudy. She was still looking stunned as Ash removed the masking tape and untied her hands.

"R-Rudy" Misty choked out. Ash nodded silently. "He...he tried to...jealous..."

"Misty, shhh, come on" Ash said soothingly, wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders and holding her close. "You're getting out of here today and Rudy's gonna be sorry he ever stepped foot in here. Though I somehow sense it would be hard to be sorry when you're dead" he added.

"He's gone?" Misty asked quietly, to which Ash nodded and gave her a brief kiss of reassurance.

"He's gone. And today we go to that warehouse and bring down Gary" he declared. "That is, if you're up to it."

"I'm up to it" Misty said, her tone distinctively stronger than it had been before. Ash believed the four words that came out of his wife's mouth, seeing her strongly recover from the shake-up that had taken place only minutes ago. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, just holding each other and thinking different thoughts on similar wavelengths. 

"Where are the others?" Misty suddenly asked.

"They're probably still asleep" Ash smiled. "I woke up early and had to see you, even if you were asleep. I just had to know you were alright. Good thing I dropped by when I did."

"Yeah" Misty sighed. It was another 2 hours before Misty was officially discharged and solemnly greeted by the other three, who had heard about the morning's incident via a cellphone call from Ash. Jessie silently engulfed her friend in a hug, knowing this was all she needed.

"How you holding up?" she asked quietly.

"I'm okay" Misty replied determinedly. Jessie pulled away and smiled.

"That's something you'd be likely to say."

"Okay guys, the warehouse we've tracked is fifteen minutes walk away from here, when do you wanna start moving?" James asked.

"As soon as possible" Misty replied before her husband or anyone else could get a word in. 

"Don't you wanna -"

"Rest?" Misty interrupted Ash with a grin. "No, quite frankly I don't. I wanna find this bastard and end it all." Ash sighed and shook his head, but the smile on his face was undeniable.

"Whatever you say. How ready are we?"

"Well, we've got our weapons as always" Brock informed them as James gazed proudly over at his machine gun. "Just waiting on you guys."

In the end, Misty and Ash easily selected pistols and the group made their way to the warehouse, following directions from the usual navigator known as Brock. He had his head bowed, studying the Sunny town map carefully, as the last thing he wanted was to get them all lost.

"Okay, so if we just keep following the main road to the outskirts, we should be -"

"Brock watch out!" Jessie suddenly exclaimed. Brock looked up only for a microsecond, just in time to see something with a shade of green suddenly hit him, sending him stumbling backwards for a second and almost right into Ash, who was walking behind him. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Brock looked up again to meet the concerned eyes of a green-haired female about his age. Her features seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on a name or time he had ever known her. Suddenly, the girl's eyes widened and she gasped. "You're Brock, aren't you?" she asked in what seemed to be awe. Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah...you mind me asking how you know my name?"

"I'm Willamina!" she exclaimed expectedly, expecting him to suddenly register her name and remember her. But instead he continued to look blankly at her.

"Willamina! Hi" Ash greeted her warmly. Brock turned to Ash with a confused stare.

"You know her?" he asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah Brock, y'know, the whole crying Marill thing, your inner conflict about the two of you being happy but not happy...?" Ash obviously jogged his memory because Brock quickly whirled around to meet her eyes, doing a double take. He had suddenly recalled his parting words to her.

__

I hope with all my heart we meet again...

"Willamina, h-hi" Brock stammered. Willamina smiled.

"Hi Brock. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah" Brock nodded, still stupefied with disbelief. "A long while" he added.

"Where you all off to?" Willamina asked. They all mentally panicked. Someone had to come up with a cover quick.

"We're just...checking out the sights and stuff" James replied lamely, to which Jessie discreetly sighed. Her husband could've done better. "What about you?" he added.

"I'm on my way back to my hotel. I had to come here for my cousin's wedding. I'm a bridesmaid, a job I didn't really wanna take up, but I love her, and she really wanted me to do it." Willamina grinned sheepishly. "Have to say, you've all grown up a bit since I last saw you. Especially you Brock."

Brock was stunned, but quickly shook his head in an attempt to clear his head. "I guess we can say the same for you." She had grown, but obviously not when it came to clothes. She was still wearing clothes only the rich could afford and the commoners could only dream about in the farthest reaches of their minds.

"Mom chose this dress, not me" Willamina said, almost reading Brock's mind. "I gotta get going, I promised my cousin I'd meet her for lunch and I'm late already. Still got all your pokémon, Brock?" she asked.

"N-no, not at the moment" Brock replied. Willamina's face went into a downcast of disappointment.

"Damn, I was gonna challenge you to a battle or something. My Azumarill's a lot tougher than it was last time you saw it. I s'pose I have you to thank for that, Misty" she said, turning to Misty, who was slightly turning red at the praise.

"It was nothing" she said simply. Willamina met Brock's eyes again.

"Well come visit me sometime, I leave in two days. I'm at the Central City Hotel, room 24. Give me a buzz or something" she said. They all had to wonder if the comment was directed to the whole group, because she never seemed to shift her gaze from Brock's eyes.

"We're at the Pokémon Center" Brock found himself blurting out. The others all looked at him in surprise, but shrugged it off.

"Okay. See ya later." Willamina flashed them another smile and casually walked off, leaving Brock in a sort of daze.

"Hey...earth to Brock? We moving or something?" Ash asked his friend, who quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and faced his young friend.

"Sure, let's get going" he said non-chalantly, trying to get the whole incident out of his head but finding it impossible, as were his friends. No one spoke of what had just happened, but it had been blatantly obvious that Willamina had only had eyes for Brock.

They all arrived at the deteriorating warehouse ten minutes later and hesitantly stood outside the door, all of them scared to make the first move.

"Come on, let's do this" Jessie finally announced, barging through the door without a second thought. She was met by pitch blackness and kept her revolver close to her, as did the others who slowly followed her in.

"It's quiet" James observed.

"Too quiet" Ash muttered. It was at this point light suddenly filled their vision and they found themselves squinting at the unfamiliarity of it. But they had no time to think, as henchmen started appearing from various entrances to the room, and the weapons that had been idle for so long were immediately kicked into gear.

Bullets were exchanged between the two groups, many of them from the Cobra's side decreasing as more and more members fell. 

"Don't see the ringleader, do you Ash?" Jessie asked over the gunfire.

"Not one measly sighting..."

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!!!" Misty suddenly screamed. The Cobra's side had, by now, been extinguished and everyone obeyed Misty's loud command with a curious eye.

"What's up Mist?" Ash asked. Misty didn't reply, she only pointed in the direction of her gaze. Everyone followed her shaky hand and silently went into shock at the sight of Rose and Jack, standing behind a glass door that had been revealed while the battling had taken place. The two children were tied together and looked to be asleep, although Misty and Jessie both feared that they had been drugged. 

"Morning gang." The group turned their heads toward the familiar voice and saw Gary standing behind them, a sea of dead henchmen separating them

Ash didn't reply. Instead he raised his pistol towards Gary's head, only to be met by the familiarity of metal on his neck. Someone was holding a gun at him, and he cautiously moved his eyes to see Ritchie standing beside him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he advised coldly. He indicated towards the glass door where the kids were, where all five of them saw Rudy suddenly appear behind the kids, revolver at the ready.

"No!!!" Misty screamed. "Don't, Gary don't!" she pleaded, knowing it was hopeless. 

"And why ever not, my dear? You'd all be reunited in heaven" Gary said sarcastically. Ash continued to scowl, but slowly brought his pistol down. "That's more like it. Now, let's see...Ritchie, you can step aside if you like. In fact, even if you don't like, it's an order" Gary commanded icily. Ritchie immediately stepped away from Ash, but continued to hold the others at bay with his deadly looking pistol. Gary then raised his own gun to Ash's head and the two men eyed each other.

"You always knew I could win more than pokémon battles. We both knew it. And now this will prove it" Gary announced. He placed his finger on the trigger, ready to activate it, when suddenly they both heard a thump from behind, before a solo shot echoed throughout the room and Gary hit the ground. 

Ash took a step back from the now unconscious Gary and turned around to see that Ritchie had also fallen to the ground. Brock lowered his gun and James grinned.

"Hmm, guess Ritchie didn't know about a kung fu chop in the back of the neck."

"You know kung fu?" Jessie asked, both skeptically and in amazement.

"Well, not really...I've seen movies" James admitted sheepishly. Jessie sighed but smiled anyway at her husband.

"Okay, kids, now" Ash announced, ready to run to the glass door that had shown his first view of his daughter in months. But shock ravaged his system when he couldn't find it, no matter how many times his eyes scanned every wall.

"Where did the bloody door go?!" Misty exclaimed. It was then that all of them heard a rumbling, and a few brick chips fell from the ceiling.

"I dunno, but the place is practically falling apart, we can't of helped much in that department. We should just get outta here before the place caves in" Brock suggested.

"No! I want my son, dammit!" Jessie yelled.

"Jess, get a grip, we'll get him back, right now we can't see him and it's not safe for us to stay here, we have to get going" James said desperately. Jessie looked at him as he nodded his confirmation, and she too nodded back.

The five of them ran to the front door, escaping breathlessly, when a thought suddenly came to Ash's mind.

"Brock, where did you shoot Gary? His head?"

"Um..." Brock looked uncomfortable. "I don't think so. Maybe his chest?" 

"Oh god, he could still be alive" Ash groaned. 

"He won't be for long if that place is coming apart and he's out cold inside" James pointed out. Ash nodded and stared at the ground, his heart twisting painfully. He had seen Rose and Jack clear as day, and yet he hadn't been able to save them. Misty came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"We'll get them back" she said softly. "We will." Ash nodded, not sure whether to believe his wife's words, and stood up with the others. With heavy hearts, they all retreated back to the centre, uncertain of so many things now. If Gary was alive, if the kids were okay, if they'd ever see them again...if the chase would ever come to a complete close.

A/N: Ohhh man, do you have ANY idea how sore my fingers are?! And my eyes too! Arghh! What we authors go through for writing! Ah well, it's all worth it. Keep the reviews coming, next one out soon, usual stuff I say at the end of a chapter. Thanks a ton!


	20. Reassurances and Riddles

DISCLAIMER: Okay, there are 2 authors writing this, and neither of them own Pokémon, okay? Glad we got that sorted.

A/N: Explanations abroad! This is a short one but it's kinda a part one that will continue onto the next chapter. This one was written by Geodude and he'll write the next one too, for part 2. So here we go!

Night had engulfed the land quite some time ago now. And by this time, most people would halve taken refuge in the comforts of sleep. However on this night, one person was finding sleep hard to come by. Ash tossed and turned within his bed, his thoughts engrossed of nothing but the nightmare that was engulfing his mind at this time. For the first time in what some would regard weeks, maybe even months, Rose and Jack were there within their grasp, and in a cruel twist of fate, he could not complete the job and bring them home. 

He shot up in his bed as the dream ended, breathing hard, his hands covered with sweat from the reality of it. Breathing heavily he scanned his surroundings, and realised he was in the comfort of his temporary bedroom. He gazed down at Misty's sleeping form beside him, and smiled. His face then fell despondent as something registered in his mind. He leaned closer to her and placed an arm around her. 

"I let everybody down today, Jess, Jimmy..." He stopped. "God dam it! Brock gave me the perfect opportunity, why could I not get them back??" he asked the silence filled room. He stole a glance at Misty once again and sighed. 

"I'm nothing but a failure, a failure and a liar." he announced to no one in particular. He leaned forward, and placed a small kiss on Misty's forehead. 

"You know, you are all that is keeping me going through this, if it weren't for you I'd" he went quiet unsure how to go on. 

"I'm so sorry Mist, I should have got our daughter back today, and I failed, I promised you it would not get like it did 5 years ago, and I lied. I'm -" The pain and emotions going through him at this time became too much and he felt as if right there and then he was going to be physically sick. As gently and quickly as he could he sprung from his bed, and rushed into the bathroom where a vomiting sound was heard a few seconds later. 

Misty awoke with a start. She sat up quickly, trying to identify the unfamiliar sound that was ringing through out her ear drums. Quickly she reached over for her husband and then the realisation of the situation hit her, as she noticed both that he was gone, and that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. 

"Ash!" she whispered worriedly. She emerged from her bed and pulled on a small vest situated near by, and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Slowly and reluctantly she pushed the door open, revealing her husband with his head slumped over the sink, splashing himself with water, trying to get some colour back in his face. She walked up and placed her hands on his shoulders rubbing his back in an attempt to aid him in his attempts to regain his faculties. 

"You ok?" she asked worriedly. Ash shot his head up from the sink and smiled. 

"Yeah, probably just something I ate earlier" he lied, and Misty saw right through it. She stopped the water running and then brought him around to face her. She stared at him a minute, as if seeking out the truth with in his eyes. She shook her head then responded. 

"Bullshit!" Ash faltered. Misty grasped him by the shoulders. "Now are you going to tell me the real reason? Or am I going to have to do something to you that I haven't done since I was 10" Ash blinked. 

"Psyduck is here?" Misty punched him in the arm as a slight laugh escaped her. 

"No, an old friend, wooden, " she told him with a devious grin. Ash's eyes widened. 

"Oh my God! Not..." She nodded confirming his fears. "Misty! You swore blue you burned that thing on our wedding night" Ash stuttered. Misty grinned as she placed her arms around his neck. 

"And I did baby, mine is all burned it can't hurt you anymore." Ash sighed. 

"Misty look -" Misty placed a finger to his lips to silence him. 

"Look Ash enough kidding around now, what's wrong?" Ash bit his lip. 

"I…I just seem so useless at the moment Mist, it's like I have let everyone down. You more then any one" he told her. Misty sighed in understanding his words and brought his lips to hers trying to reassure him that things wasn't as bad as they seemed. 

"Ash, it wasn't your fault, you hear me? We will get them back, I told you, we will." Ash nodded as he took her by the waist. 

"I want to believe you, it is just with all the shit that has happened, Suzie, Cory, I guess it is just too hard to call right now" Ash explained. Misty nodded. She stole a glance at her watch. 

"Come on it is only 3.30, let's go back to bed." Ash shook his head. 

"I won't be able to sleep." Misty grinned as she took his hand. 

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Misty replied with a smirk. Ash sighed with a laugh. 

"Not this time honey" he told her. 

"How so?" Ash took her by the hand. 

"Look it is nothing to worry about, but the Docs advise we don't have any intercourse for about a fortnight, nothing serious Mist, just making sure that the last of that poison has been wiped from your system" Ash told her. She nodded. 

"And you kept that from me?" Ash shrugged. 

"To tell you the truth, never thought it would come up." Misty blinked in disbelief. 

"What! Oh this is rich, my darling husband, the man I love, thinking that I can go a night with out you" she paused " you know, and you expect me to last a fortnight?" Ash walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. 

"Well…. we did cut down, you, know when you were with the other kids." Misty's jaw dropped. She had completely forgotten about the baby. This she realised is why Ash believed the topic of conversation would not come up. Misty looked away to avoid his gaze. 

"I forgot…the baby" she choked out. Ash arose from his sitting position and walked up and placed a hand on her cheek. 

"No you didn't, you just didn't remember right away," he said as a slight chuckle escaped his mouth. Misty looked up her mood changing to that of a more happy tone. 

"Come on" she finally said "I'll make you some cocoa." Ash nodded as Misty took his hand and they exited their room together. 

They were in the kitchen part of the apartment a second later to find Brock raidng the fridge for what could only be described as an early breakfast. 

"Hey! what you doing up?" Brock asked directing his comments to both his friends. Ash answered for them both, as Misty went to prepare their cups. 

"Couldn't sleep" Ash told him. While taking a seat at the table. Brock joined him, eyeing his friend while taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"You still beating yourself up about this afternoon? There was nothing you could have done man, the place was falling apart we had to get outta there" Brock explained. Ash nodded. 

"Yeah I know" he replied his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Cocoa, Brock?" Misty asked while gesturing a cup in her hand. 

"Yeah thanks Mist, milk and one," he told her. It was then something came to Ash. 

"So what are you doing up?" 

"Was finding it hard to sleep too" Brock informed them. Ash smirked as he playfully nudged his friend. 

"Haha, you old dog, Willamina right?" Brock looked at him in shock. 

"How did you know?" Ash smiled at Misty and then redirected his gaze to Brock. 

"We thought that was it, we noticed that look over dinner" Ash told him. 

"What look?" 

"The look we all know and love, that glazed over look" Misty explained with a grin. 

"Yes, kinda makes me whish I was a kid again, reminded me of the good old times" Ash told them both. Misty poured the hot liquid drink into 3 cups as Ash and Brock's conversation went on. "So what's stopping you man?" Ash asked. Brock sighed as he covered his face with his hand. 

"Not sure Ash, I guess I would feel as if I was being unfaithful to Suzie." Ash's expression softened as Misty struggled to hold back a tear at the mention of their departed group member. 

"Brock, I know it is hard, but you gotta learn to let go, and move on, Suzie would have wanted it that way" Ash explained. 

"You think?" Ash nodded. 

"I know" he reassured his friend as Misty placed the 3 cups on a tray and began to walk up beside her husband and her friend. 

"I mean God Brock, God forbid, but if something should ever happen to Misty, I know she would want me to be happy and move on" Ash eyed Misty as she approached. "Isn't that right honey?" Misty placed a cup beside him. 

"Oh sure baby, absolutely, if you call haunting the bitch in question till the day she dies moving on. Then yup, yes indeed I would" she exclaimed with a grin. Ash sighed as he looked at Brock once more. 

"And in some cases we got bad examples." Brock nodded as Misty sat next to Ash. 

"So what's your head telling you to do?" Misty inquired. 

"I guess it is saying to listen to the 2 people who have been my best friends since we were kids." Ash grinned. 

"So-" Brock cut him short. 

"Yup, I will call her." He paused. "But not now, not until this is sorted." Brock told him. 

"But Brock, she is only in town for a few days remember?" Misty told him. 

"It is a risk I am gonna have to take, I don't want her involved in this." He told her. Ash nodded in agreement with his long time friend. 

"Yeah that's probably a good idea, Brock." He paused "But I'm sorry man, I just dunno how long this thing is gonna go for, I mean after today we don't know if Gary is alive" he explained. Brock was about to respond when he was interrupted by James voice as he stepped out his room. 

"Slate! Ya dumb bastard, your pager woke me and Jess" he snarled in a discontent tone while walking up and throwing it down at him. 

"Geez sorry Jimmy boy, thought I shut that down for the night" Brock explained. He picked it up. "Give Jess my apologies." 

"Nah it is ok Brock" Jessie started emerging from her room. "I need a drink anyways." She stopped as her eyes focused on the group. "Did I miss something?" Jessie asked as James sat on the couch near the table where the friends were situated. 

"No Jess" Misty told her. 

"Yeah, we just couldn't sleep, and we were just about to start discussing what to do now, cause we don't know weather Gary is alive" Ash told her. James snorted. 

"Well that ain't much cop if we don't know if the bastard's alive." 

"We do now" Brock declared. The 4 friends shot their heads around in shock to see Brock pointing at his pager. 

"Your message?" Ash spluttered. 

"What does it say?" Misty asked. 

"Here, have a look, you always were the riddle solver when we were kids anyways" Brock explained. 

"Riddle?" Jessie mouthed. 

"God I love riddles!" she declared. Ash just covered his head in embarrassment. The pager was inches from Misty's hands when Ash's curiosity got the better of him and he snatched it from her. 

"Hey!!" 

"Sorry but I want a go" he proclaimed with a laugh. He directed his eyes to the pager, and read it's contents. 

To seek out your next of kin, seek the place your wife's element would normally win. This place also was your first dragons win. and is where said ya end up for a lifetime a sin. 

Ash blinked he was now confused as hell. He turned to Misty, and with a smile gave the pager to her. 

"I think I'll let you sort this one out babes, I know how much you love solving them" he said with a laugh. The others just looked at each other stupidly knowing all to well he didn't have a clue. However no complaints came from Misty as she scanned the pagers words. She looked up with a grin. 

"Brock, are you sure this is from Gary?" 

"Yeah." 

"How can you tell"? 

"It must be" James interrupted. 

"The address book" Brock nodded confirming James thoughts. 

"Ok" Misty declared. Ash eyed her seriously. 

"What do ya make of it Mist?" Misty looked up at her husband with a grin imprinted upon her face. 

"I know where they are" she announced. 

"So where?" Jessie asked 

"Cinnabar Island" she declared sharply. There was a sharp in take of breath through out the room. As now the 5 friends realised, with no puns intended, that Gary was literally playing with fire now, and that the hunt was really going to heat up, though for the better or worse was still to be determined. 

A/N: Not much to say, just look out for the next one and thanks for the reviews, can't believe we hit the big 100, woohoo! Thanks so much guys! 


	21. Conversations, Comments and Cruises

DISCLAIMER: Nope, we don't own Pokémon. Try someone in America or Japan or something...

A/N: Ahh, I had to re-edit this cos I was an idiot who couldn't read or something when I first edited it. So here it is, written by Geodude, re-edited, better than ever, hahaha. Enjoy guys! 

For the next few seconds silence engulfed the room, until it was broken rather abruptly by Ash.

"Cinnabar Island?" he stuttered out. His wife nodded, as his three friends listened on in interest. "How can you tell?" Misty almost fell back in shock. She sighed in annoyance.

"Ash! do I have to explain everything to you?" she snapped. Ash blinked.

"Well no, just this" he proclaimed with a laugh. Misty threw her hands over her head in exasperation.

"God! I bet you would have wanted me to explain to you about the birds and the bees had your mother not already done so" Misty declared. Ash smirked while scratching his head as if trying to remember something.

"Hmmmm…. I thought you were the one who did." He paused as he arose from his chair. "Of course, your actions did speak a lot louder than your words that night" Ash proclaimed with a grin. As these words left her husband's mouth, Misty jumped from her chair and made an attempt to grab a hold of him somehow, but was held back by James.

"Ash! I-" she scowled.

"Alright! Cut the bullshit!" James snapped, tightening his grip around Misty, as he feared for his young friend's life.

"Yeah" Brock started. "We can play our first time later, after we get the kids back" Brock explained. Misty's anger reverted to Brock and she looked at him with a discontent look. Brock faltered. "Err…Ash! Your wife has got that crazy look in her eye again" he shouted, beginning to rise from his chair and back away.

"Ok Mist, settle down, you can play with Brock later, all this excitement ain't good for the little one" Ash explained while placing a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. While this was going on, Jessie and James had picked up the pager and scanned its words, as Ash was

trying to hold his wife at bay from killing a totally terrified Brock. Brock's saving grace finally came when Jessie spoke up. 

"Misty? Can you please explain it to me?" she asked while giving James the pager, and taking a few steps towards her. Misty struggled free from Ash's grip and shot her head around to focus her gaze on Jessie. She shot her a smile and then responded.

"Sure thing Jess, take a seat." Ash and Brock's mouth's dropped wide open. It was Ash who finally stuttered out a response.

"Hey! How come she gets an explanation no questions asked and I don't?" he inquired. Misty gritted her teeth in annoyance, and then in a somewhat mocking tone responded.

"Two reasons - one, you got to have a brain, and the 2nd reason, baby, is because you are going to get Jess that drink she wanted" she informed him. Ash leaned towards her to try and reason with her.

"But Mis-" He stopped as she swung her head around to face him and saw that discontent look. "Errrr…I'm on it honey" he stammered out as he set about the task of pouring Jessie some cocoa. James and Brock just stared at each other with a grin and then redirected their eyes to Misty as they sat themselves down and awaited her explanation. 

"Ok guys here's the deal. My element is water, water always wins over fire, or it should do anyways, Ash's Charizard obtained it's first win there when it was able to overcome Blaine's Magmar all those years ago, and Cinnabar is well known for it's lava volcanoes and lava is what is associated with the brimstone of hell." She stopped her explanation and

eyed the group around her, as Ash walked up and gave Jessie the cocoa he had gotten for her. For the next minute or so silence was heard throughout the room as they took in Misty's words. Finally Brock spoke up in an almost stunned tone. 

"You know what Ash?" Ash eyed him as Brock broke out into a smirk "Your misses sure knows some pretty deep stuff." Ash smiled as he walked up behind Misty and started rubbing her shoulders.

"What can I say Brocko, she is just multi talented I guess." It was at this point James spoke up.

"Ok, so we got an indication to their whereabouts." 

Jessie nodded. "But that doesn't solve the real problem."

"What's that, Jess?" Brock inquired.

"How we are going to get there" Jessie proclaimed. Misty put forward the logical suggestion.

"What? What else can we do? We will have to go by boat" she told them. Ash shook his head as he took a seat next to her.

"It ain't that simple Mist, we don't have the money for one ticket, never mind 5" he explained to both his wife and his 3 companions. 

"Well now we really got a problem" was James's response, breaking the tension throughout the room. "Our only method of transportation, and we don't have a dime." 

"I know it is hard Jimmy boy but-" Ash was cut short when he felt the soft gentle touch of his wife's hand on his shoulder. Turning his eyes to meet hers, he could see she had a huge grin imprinted upon her face. "Misty? I really don't see what there is to smile about at this

time." He stopped talking as Misty pulled his head down and whispered something into his ear. Upon hearing what his long to love had suggested, Ash looked up with a smile of his own as they proceeded to stare at Brock in a devious manner.

"Errr…guys? Why you looking at me like that?" Brock asked in a nervous tone. Misty arose from her chair, and while clutching at her stomach responded.

"Brock, you would not turn down a request from a pregnant woman, would you?" she asked, giving him a heart tugging puppy dog eyed look. Brock cringed; he knew Misty's manipulation tactics all too well. He responded with a sigh.

"What you after?" 

"We need a favour from Willamina" Ash stated bluntly. James's mouth gaped open.

"The rich chick?"

"But what can she do to help?" Jessie asked. Misty turned and answered her friend's question.

"Well Jess, at this point we can't be sure weather she can do anything, however due to the upper class society she is based in, she might know someone, have a number where we can get a hold of a boat on the cheap" Misty explained. James let out a little laugh.

"Oh so they still got rubber dinghy shops here then?" he mocked sarcastically. Jessie turned to her husband with a discontent tone.

"Why must you mock everything they come up with? Unlike you at least they are trying!" James went quiet after his wife's outburst. With a heavyhearted sigh he spoke up.

"Guys, I'm sorry, Jess is right, it's just seeing Jack today kind of hit a nerve, you know?" Ash shook his head.

"Forget it Jimmy boy, we know how hard it is" he reassured him. It was at this point he noticed Misty had walked up to Brock and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So how about it Brock? Will you do this for us? I know you did not want her involved, but it might be the only chance we got." She paused as a tear escaped her eye. "Please Brock?…Please, help me find my little girl." At the end of this statement the dam had burst and Misty's tears were evident now. Brock stared at her a moment and then looked up at Ash, as if seeking approval for something. Seeing a nod and a slight smile come from his long time friend, he arose from his chair and embraced Misty in a hug.

"Ssssh, I'll do it Mist, I'll do it". 

****

Another 5 hours distractidly past, with the group engrossed in sleep for 4 of them. The previous hour was spent with the group being up and packing their things, and they were now

situated around the breakfast table when Brock entered the room.

"So how did ya go?" Ash asked while he handed Misty a slice of toast. 

"Sorry guys, I could not get us a number or anyone who owns a boat from her" Brock told them. The group around them all fell despondent, until Brock's voice rang throughout their ears once more. "Instead, I got us a ride on her family's cruise ship!" His 4 companions all looked up in shock. James sprung to his feet.

"Slate!! I've promised Jess a trip on a cruise for the past 3 years now, please tell me you aren't bullshiting us" he asked hopefully. Brock grinned.

"No shit Jimmy boy". It was at this point the girls' joy came into light.

"Cruise? Oh my god, I gotta get my make up done!" Misty proclaimed. 

"Yeah crap! What am I going to wear?" Jessie asked no one in particular as they raced to their respective rooms.

"Hey you two! We are going to get our kids back, not going on a bloody vacation!" Ash snapped. Realising both bedroom doors had closed he sighed in defeat. Brock sighed as he placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, let them enjoy it while they are there, they can get their mind back on the job when we hit Cinnabar" Brock told him. Ash reluctantly agreed, realising that Misty needed some time to relax and let her hair down so to speak, with the baby and all.

"Yeah, you're right Brock." He paused. "So where is her family headed?" he asked curiously.

"Coincidently they are going to Cinnabar too, they got a huge estate there, and they are having a special banquet for the couple that recently got married" Brock explained.

"How long is the trip?" James asked.

"She said it would not take more than one night, so guys remember, it ain't your sleeping quarters, don't do anything I wouldn't do" he smirked.

"As if you would get the chance" Ash said under his breath. Brock who had heard a mumble spoke once more.

"What was that Ash?" Ash looked up.

"Errr, I said aren't we taking one hell of a chance? I mean how many does this boat hold?"

"Not sure, around 200 people, I think." Brock told him. Ash eyed James.

"Assumption, Jimmy boy?" James shrugged.

"Well something that size, and with that capacity would be in normal cases a prime target" James proclaimed.

"Hold it, you don't think Gary would -" Brock went quiet.

"We have to assume everything Brock" Ash announced. It was at this point James realised something and was almost scared to ask the question he was about to ask.

"You did explain to her the purpose of our trip, right?" Brock blinked.

"No, like I said I did not want her involved." James sighed as Ash spoke up.

"Brock you should have told her."

"Why?" James spoke up, interrupting that trail of conversation.

"I got a better question that needs answering."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Well since Slate here did not tell her the real reason, how do we explain our weapons?" Brock lowered his head, as Ash clicked to what James was saying.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't thin -" Ash cut him short.

"That's right Brock, you didn't." James was almost stunned by his younger friend's outburst. Ash continued. "And you're going to have to make a complete jackass of yourself cause you are going to have to go back on the phone to her and tell her the real reason, because to put it bluntly Brock we need those guns." Ash stared at him as he

completed his words. Brock looked at him.

"Ash I -"

"This was not a case of you not thinking Brock, it's all about Suzie, you're scared what she might think because you think she sees ya!" Brock shook his head.

"I don't think she sees me Ash, I know she does, and your mother sees you too." Upon hearing this without even having any time to comprehend his own actions, Ash had lunged forward and punched Brock in the face. Although the blow had no strength behind it, it was enough for Brock to end up on the floor with a blooded nose as a result of it.

"Ash! What the hell?" James shouted as he held his young friend back. Ash just continued to glare at Brock. And then stole a glance at his fist clenched in his right hand.

"Ahhh…I gotta go finish packing." And with that he turned and left to re-join Misty. James walked up and helped Brock to his feet.

"He meant nothing by it, man" James told him.

"I know James, I know."

***

It was now nightfall as Misty stood on the boat balcony, admiring the gorgeous sea scenery, admiring the stars and moon's beauty as her husband walked out from the ballroom part of the boat. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna talk?" he asked softly as he gently kissed her neck.

"Nah, I'm ok honey, just needed some air" she told him. She paused. 

"You apologise to Brock?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah, he understood and all" Ash told her. Misty turned to face him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course he understands Ash, he has been your best friend since you were 10 years old" Misty reminded him. Ash nodded in agreement to his wife's words. He smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Mrs Ketchum, it would give me great pleasure if you could join me on a walk on this fine vessel on this magical of nights" he proclaimed with a grin while extending his arm. Misty smiled.

"Why my good sir I'd be delighted."

While that was going on, Jessie and James sat at their assigned dinner table, taking in the splendour of their surroundings, when something caught Jessie's eye. In a shocked tone, she spoke to her husband.

"James…"

"I see them Jess" was his reply as he looked upon what Jessie was trying to point out. For there in front of them, disguised as waiters, were Butch and Cassidy.

"How did they know we were here?"

"We can't worry about that right now, right now we got to get to the others" James told her. "I'll see what they are up to, you inform the others." She nodded and rose from the table, when James pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers. "And be careful" he told her. She nodded.

"You too." And with that she went to do her assigned task and round up the others.

***

James followed Butch into the lobby watching his every move, making sure nothing was amiss. Suddenly a passenger barged into him, blowing his cover. Once Butch saw him he made a run for it. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough, and was caught in the men's room. James delivered a blow to his stomach and then backed him up against the wall,

causing one of the mirrors to smash.

"Alright you sick bastard! Talk!" James demanded. Butch just shrugged.

"I don't know what you're on about, Moltres boy!" James was becoming impatient and decided to just skip to the chase. He pulled out a small pistol and directed it to his head.

"I said talk!" Butch faltered.

"Ok man, just take it easy with that thing" he stammered in a nervous tone. "Truth is there is a bomb planted on board." He stammered out. James's eyes widened.

"Where?" he asked in an angered tone of voice.

"In the main engine" Butch replied in a terrified tone. James smirked.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful." And with that he directed the gun to Butch's head. "Say hey to Giovanni for me." And with that he fired, causing Butch's dead form to jerk back and slump to the men's room floor.

***

It took Jessie a good 10 minutes to find Ash and the others, mainly due to the fact she had the not so easy task of ending Cassidy aside in a manner which resulted in her death, via being accidentally drowned.

"So James went after him?" Brock asked as Willamina looked on, dazed and unsure as to what was happening.

"Yeah, and now I am getting worried, he should have gotten back by now." It was at this point James burst through the door and rushed up to them lost from breath.

"Guys, we gotta get every one out this boat!"

"Why?" they all shouted in unison as Willamina looked on, dazed as to what was happening.

"Cause if we don't we are dead." Jessie eyed her husband.

"And Butch?" He smiled.

"All dead" he replied.

"Jimmy, what did they do?" Ash inquired.

"There is a bomb on this boat in the engine an-" He was cut short as a massive explosion was heard and the boat began to rip apart right down the middle.

"Oh my god!" Misty shrieked, hanging onto Ash for dear life. It was at this point Brock spotted a lifeboat.

"Guys! We gotta get on that lifeboat there!" 

"Right we are with ya, Brock" Ash shouted over the crushing of the waves. "James, direct the girls to it will ya?" James nodded and directed Jessie to the boat as Ash and Misty followed. Brock was about to go to when Willamina stalled.

"My relatives!" she screamed, seeing the bottom part of the boat sink to the ocean floor. Brock took her by the shoulders.

"Will, there is nothing more we can do now, the blast would have killed them instantly, come on!" he almost demanded as he pushed her towards the boat the others were on. He just got her on it when he lost his footing and his body jerked back, and Brock found himself hanging onto a railing for dear life. Ash then took it upon himself to jump from the

lifeboat and grasp his friend's hand, ignoring Misty's pleas of terror as he did so. Then it happened. A huge wave engulfed the top part of the boat, causing it to be pulled under the cold icy waters. 

Jessie and James just looked on in stunned silence, trying to comprehend what just happened. Willamina was too shocked to do anything, her relatives loss still hitting her pretty hard. And Misty just held her breath in anticipation. For the cruise ship was gone now at the bottom of the sea, and along with it was her husband and his best friend. 

A/N: Well, I've just re-edited this, lol. I'm such a dodo at times. ANYWAYS, look out for the next chapter, it's my turn now and I'll try and get it done ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews and everything too!


	22. A Group Restored, A Motive Revealed

DISCLAIMER: Nope, we don't own Pokémon.  
  
A/N: Okay guys, I am really sorry about the recent delays in this story, but I've been sick and so has my computer so it's been hard. But it's here now, so enjoy and hopefully the next one will be out soon.   
  
  
The occupants of the lifeboat could only continue to stare, unable to move or make any sort of conversation. Watching Ash and Brock being engulfed by the unforgiving waves had frozen their lips, feet and nearly their hearts, and the silence continued to penetrate their ears, before it was softly but finally broken by Misty.  
  
"You…you have to save them" she barely whispered, directing the command to James. "Can't we do something?"  
  
"Misty…" James sighed, knowing the situation was impossible.   
  
"No! Don't give me that! We have to save them!" With those words, Misty suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of losing her common sense as she stood up in the boat and prepared to dive over.   
  
"Misty, don't!" Jessie yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. By now her friend was sobbing openly and Jessie pulled her into a comforting hug, letting her literally cry on her shoulder. She looked up at James hopelessly, who could only shake his head and bite his lip to stop the tears in his eyes emerging.  
  
"There's nothing…nothing we can do" he confirmed.  
  
"There must be something!" Willamina suddenly exclaimed, speaking for the first time since the boat had fully sunk. "You can't just tell me that I've lost every single one of my relatives in one crazy moment like this!"  
  
"Will, please, we tried to -"  
  
"You didn't try at all!" Willamina interrupted James. "You were only concerned about getting your little wifies into the lifeboats, who gives a toss about my entire family!"   
  
"Will! Snap out of it!" James almost demanded, trying to stop her hysterical state before it got any further. She wasn't helping herself, or Misty for that matter, and James didn't want the horrific situation to get any worse than it already was. He drew in a deep breath. "Screaming and regretting isn't going to bring them back. I-I'm sorry Willamina" he choked out.   
  
"You're sorry" Willamina barely whispered. "You damn well should be."  
  
"Oh give it a rest!" Misty finally snapped, tears still streaking her cheeks. "I just lost my husband and we all just lost one of our best friends, you're not the only victim here! Do you think we wanted this to happen?"  
  
"Well it's your fault it has, isn't it?" Willamina coldly replied.  
  
"We didn't plant the bomb, you know" Misty said quietly.  
  
"You might as well have!" Willamina yelled.  
  
"Okay okay, chill, come on, this isn't helping anything or anyone" Jessie sighed. "I guess all we can do now is…" She gulped before continuing her words. "Is go on to Cinnabar, get the kids back ourselves and take down Gary for the last time."  
  
"By ourselves? Are you sure we can do it?" James asked apprehensively.  
  
"We have to. What other choice do we have? I'm not leaving Jack or Rose with that bastard any longer" Jessie declared.   
  
"Jessie's right" Misty spoke up quietly. "I can't leave them there with him. Ash would...he wouldn't want them...with -" She cut herself off in protest to the tears that were forming in her eyes. "The two of them would want us to get them. W-we can do it" she stammered.  
  
"Alright." James directed his concerned gaze from Misty back to the smouldering wreckage and held back his own tears. "Let's get going then." With that, he and Jessie each grabbed an oar and started rowing away, with Misty and Willamina trying to silently make some sort of sense of the situation. The scene became smaller and smaller, though the images in all their minds didn't.   
  
They reached a dock in Cinnabar Island, all of them exhausted with grief and anguish, and the four of them stood hopelessly in the pitch black surroundings of the island.  
  
"Well, now what?" James asked.  
  
"We get to the Pokémon Center and we sleep. Tomorrow we get back into it" Jessie softly announced.  
  
"Sleep? You expect me to sleep?!" Willamina cried out. "I won't be able to close my eyes without seeing it, without hearing it, sleep won't find me, I swear."  
  
"I know it's hard Will, but we've gotta do our best" James said. He looked over at Misty, who was silently staring out at the ocean. Its murky waves had once been so enticing to her, but now they would be forever hated to the very core of her soul. They had taken her husband and her best friend forever, and a whole family at that too.   
  
But she knew where the real hatred lay and she knew it was with Gary Oak. She sighed and bit her lip as her eyes refused to leave the water's surface.  
  
"I'll bring him down myself, Ash. I swear I will. You went too far for the rest of us to just give up." James heard her words and noticed her shoulders slightly trembling as she finished speaking. She gave way to more sobs just as he put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"He'll be proud of you whatever happens, Mist" he said softly.  
  
"He won't be proud of me if I don't get the kids back" Misty replied through her sobs.  
  
"Misty, he loved you more than anything else he's ever come across. He was proud of you in whatever you did, and he would be proud of your determination. What am I saying, you know we are going to get the kids back" James said reassuredly. Misty kept quiet and wiped away a few of her tears. "We're too close now" James added.  
  
All four of them suddenly shot their heads up as a helicopter swooped over them, heading out in the direction of the ocean and, obviously, towards the wreckage.  
  
"How did a rescue helicopter know about it?" James asked his wife, who shrugged as an intial response.  
  
"I guess it wasn't like it was easy to miss. A fireball, an explosion -"  
  
"You can stop now if you like!" Willamina exclaimed angrily. "We were all there, we all know what happened, details aren't exactly necessary!" They all knew her anger was fueled by her grief, and this showed when she silently let a tear escape. "Harriet had just got married" she sniffled, referring to her cousin who the reception was supposed to be held for. "She was so happy. She..." Willamina trailed off and stared at the ground, doing a better job of holding back a cascade of tears than Misty was.  
  
"Come on guys, staying out here isn't doing us any good. Let's get going" James suggested. The three girls silently agreed and they all started trudging towards the Pokémon Center with hearts resembling lead. They looked and felt like wrecks, and the Nurse Joy supervising the center had to raise an eyebrow at the four of them. They looked like they had been through hell and back, which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
The room they were assigned was facing away from the ocean, which they were all thankful for, but instead it had a clear view of the volcano and gym where Ash had won his seventh badge and where Gary was probably waiting.   
  
"First things first. You two need sleep" Jessie ordered, indicating Misty and Willamina.  
  
"You heard what I said, I can't sleep! How could I lose Brock just as I was getting to know him again?! He had no idea how much I thought about him after he left all those years ago, I never told him!" Willamina wailed. "I never thought I'd see him again, and now just as I do, he -" She cut herself off, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"Will, just try and get some rest. For your own sake" James almost pleaded. Willamina didn't reply with words, she only slightly nodded and James proceeded to walk her down to her room. In a very short time, James had suddenly and without official appointment been branded the leader of the now shortened group, a role that either Ash or Brock had previously taken on.  
  
Jessie turned to a frightenly quiet Misty and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How you holding up?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not" Misty replied. "This is it. The end. We had seven years and now it's...it's all over." In response to her friend's words, Jessie engulfed her in a hug and held back her own tears. "Oh my God Jess, how am I gonna get by without him? I've never known anything else apart from being with him" she whimpered.  
  
Jessie couldn't find the right words to comfort her distraught friend and instead continued to comfort her through her hugs. James returned two minutes later after doing his best to reassure Willamina into a grief-induced sleep and by this time the two other girls were sitting silently on the couch.   
  
"Misty? Maybe you should try and get some rest too" James suggested. Misty nodded and shakily stood up, looking at both her friends with hollow eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow we bring the bastard down, right?" she asked. Jessie and James looked at each other uncertainly, wondering if Misty would be up to it, but she seemed sure of herself, despite her distress, and they both nodded slowly at her question.  
  
"We can't put it off any longer" Jessie pointed out. "C'mon Mist, let's get you to bed." She then proceeded to lead Misty down the hall to her room for the night. Misty followed her friend with a heavy heart and an exhaustion that was heeding from her grief.  
  
"Hey Jess" Misty started quietly as she lay in her bed a minute later. Jessie was surprised to hear her speaking so calmly and turned to her as she was about to leave the room.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"If I go next I want you and James to have Rose and Cory. I know it would probably be a lot for you to take on, but..." Misty drew in a deep breath and held back her sobs. "As much as I love my kids, I don't want to be seeing them in heaven any time soon. They'd be safe with you two."  
  
"Misty, don't talk like that!" Jessie exclaimed worriedly. "You're not going anywhere, definitely not to the next life or whatever. You are going to stay here and you're going to bring up those children with all the love and attention both you and Ash gave them before all this happened." She sighed and sat next to Misty on her bed. "I know this is hard. If I ever lost James and had to bring up Jack, I..." She trailed off at the sentence. "Ash will always be there for you. You know that."  
  
"It's not the same though" Misty whispered.   
  
"Yeah" Jessie agreed. "But at least he's there. Now try and get some sleep, you need it."  
  
"Not until you promise me you'll take in Rose and Cory if something happens to me. The courts would probably hand them over to one of my sisters since I've never made up a will, and it's too obvious if there's any furture threats. Please Jess." Misty pleaded with Jessie through both her words and her tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I think you're being way too premature. But..." Jessie looked at Misty carefully and finally relented. "Alright. This is if anything happens, which is highly unlikely. Don't you start losing faith yet."  
  
"I just need to know my children would be in good hands. Thank you, Jessie." Misty weakly smiled before she felt her eyes closing in a reluctant slumber. Jessie sighed again and slowly walked out of the room to meet her husband's concerned eyes.  
  
"How's she doing?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I just had the most morbid conversation of my life with her about what she wants to do if she..." Jessie stopped herself and eyed her husband with nothing but turmoil escaping her. "She practically wrote out her will with words. About the kids. She wants us to have them if something happens to her."  
  
"Oh God, she shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that" James groaned, wrapping an arm around her wife's shoulders as they slowly walked towards their room. "It's been a hard day for all of us. Especially those two." He gratefully kissed the top of Jessie's head, almost as if he was thanking whatever force had spared them. "We'll just try and let them sleep. Trying to console Willamina is almost impossible and Misty's obviously just beginning to grieve properly. To start thinking of wills and all that, she'd have to be."  
  
"They won't sleep through the night, will they?" Jessie softly asked.  
  
"I doubt it" James replied. The two of them walked through the door, grateful to have each other but their emotions in shreds at the loss of their friends and the state of the other two girls.  
  
*******  
  
It was about 7 o'clock in the morning when Jessie was roused from her distracted slumber by the cries of her friend, and her instant reaction to this was to spring out of bed, slip on a robe and race down to Misty's room. There she found her sitting up in bed, her eyes wide and frightened and tear stains imprinting her cheeks and the pillow.  
  
"Misty, what happened, are you alright?" Jessie asked worriedly. The answer to both these questions was blatantly obvious but it was the automatic thing to come to her mind.  
  
"I-I couldn't save...the water...and then he..." Misty sobbed, unable to make a coherant sentence. "Gone. He's gone" she finally whispered.   
  
"Oh Misty" Jessie sighed, wrapping her friend in a hug and listening to the sobs with a sinking heart. The usual comforts of it being only a dream wouldn't work this time, as it was a scene they had all lived through the previous day.   
  
The two girls stayed locked in the embrace for about a minute when a knock at the door snapped them both out of their sublimed state.   
  
"Who the hell is knocking on the door at 7 in the morning?" Jessie angrily muttered as she stood up. "I'll be back in a minute. Let me sort this asshole out." She smiled in an attempt to be reassuring but felt she had failed, and walked towards the main door. She slowly opened it, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she did so. "Can I help you?"  
  
"If you let me in you can." Jessie's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice and she gasped at the sight of Ash Ketchum standing there, a grin dominating his bruised face.   
  
"Ash! What the...no way, you can't, you're -"  
  
"Dead?" Ash finished. Jessie nodded in a sort of trance and Ash slightly laughed. "Not this time round. You guys could've stuck around until we'd actually resurfaced, y'know."  
  
"What? You resurfaced?"  
  
"Sure did. Good thing that helicopter got called out, that water was bloody freezing" Ash cringed. Jessie smiled and wasted no time in hugging her very much alive friend.  
  
"Godammit Ketchum, you put us all through too much" she teased. Ash broke away from her after hearing this and eyed her carefully.  
  
"Is Misty alright?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course she's not. She just woke up from some sort of nightmare, she can hardly speak, she's started planning her will, we couldn't console her or Willamina last night...hey if you both resurfaced, where the hell is Brock?" Jessie suddenly asked.  
  
"He's grabbing something from a vending machine, I think. The hospital had jack all in terms of food" Ash explained. He was just stepping into the room when Brock suddenly came into view. Although being told that he was alive, Jessie still shrieked a little and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Hey Jess" Brock said quietly. He still couldn't quite get over the ordeal of surviving such a catastrophe and as he pulled away Jessie could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you're alive, you're well, don't think about how or why. It happened for a reason" Jessie said softly. Brock nodded and Jessie closed the door behind him.   
  
"Where's Willamina?" Brock asked.  
  
"Asleep, which is a miracle beyond all expectations. She was inconsolable last night." Jessie sighed before she started speaking again. "I don't think you realise just how much you mean to her. Apparently she hasn't stopped thinking about you since you left."  
  
"Really? God, I can't believe it" Brock marvelled. "I better go see her. Which one's her room?" Jessie told him where it was and he walked down the hall.  
  
"What about you?" Jessie asked, turning to Ash. "You better go see Mist. She needs to know you're alright."  
  
"Yeah" Ash sighed. "She doesn't deserve to go through this. What do you plan on doing now that we're here and alive?"  
  
"Sleep" Jessie rolled her eyes and smiled. "It wasn't exactly easy sleeping last night, no thanks to you and Brock's little stunt."  
  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry" Ash mumbled.  
  
"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Just be grateful you're alive. I know Misty will be" Jessie smiled. Ash smiled back and started walking towards her room. He slowly opened the door, cautiously peering inside so he wouldn't startle her if she was sleeping. She had her back turned to him but he couldn't tell if she had fallen back asleep after waking up from the nightmare.  
  
His steps towards the bed were small and soft, and he gulped as he touched her shoulder. It was a touch he had missed so much in their short time apart and all words he had prepared were caught in his throat. The prospect of death had been far too real this time, especially at the loss of Willamina's family, but he had no time to think as Misty slowly turned over to face him. She wasn't lying down for long as the shock of seeing her husband sent her sitting up fully and facing him with wide eyes and strangled gasps.  
  
"Misty..." Ash started softly, his eyes never leaving her startled ones.  
  
"You...you're, Ash, I thought y-you..." Misty stuttered. Her face was paling but she somehow found an ounce of strength in her to slowly lift her hand and hesitantly touch Ash's cheek. At the feel of his reality, she let loose a dam of tears, unable to believe what was happening.   
  
"Shh, Misty, it's okay, I'm here now" Ash said soothingly, pulling her into his familiar and loving embrace as she cried tears of both joy and overwhelment. "I'm sorry, this is never fair to you" he sighed.  
  
"I...I don't care" Misty whispered, a smile finally reaching her face. "I'm just so thankful you're alive." She sighed contendly and intiated a kiss so tender and loving it almost made her cry at the sensation. The kiss was prolonged when she suddenly halted it as she pulled away. "Oh my God, is Brock -?"  
  
"Brock is fine, he made it too" Ash said reassuringly. "Just relax. You look like you could do with some sleep." He gently laid her down amid her weak protests that she wasn't sleepy. She finally fell into an easier sleep than she had earlier, but not without letting go of Ash's hand, as if she was afraid to lose him. Ash didn't have any protests to this though, and fell asleep next to his wife.  
  
In Willamina's room, Brock had quietly shut the door behind him and was now apprehensivly approaching her sleeping form. However she had not had a good nights sleep, and stirred as the soft click of the door reached her ears. She cautiously opened one curious eye and gave a slight shriek at the sight of Brock standing a few feet away from her bed.  
  
"Willamina, I -"  
  
Willamina proved to be far less hesitant than Misty and leapt out of her bed, throwing herself at Brock and interrupting his words as she hugged him so tight he feared his circulation would slowly be cut off.  
  
"Oh my God, Brock, how did you survive? Did anyone else survive? My relatives, Ash, anyone at all?" she asked desperately. Brock slowly pulled away from her and held her shoulders, giving her a sad glance.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry. Ash survived, but your relatives..." He trailed off and avoided her hopeful gaze. Willamina closed her eyes to stop the tears overflowing but found it did the complete opposite as two undeniable trails streaked their way down her cheeks. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Will, we hoped someone would survive but -"  
  
"Shh, it's okay" Willamina said in a trembled voice. "I couldn't expect anyone to survive that. How you and Ash did is beyond me..." The strong fort she had been holding up over the last 12 or so hours finally broke down and she collapsed into Brock's arms, crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a bid to stop his own tears. He wiped away her tears as her sobs subsided and she slowly pulled away from him.  
  
"The rescuers said they'd recover the bodies and send them back to Johto -"  
  
"Stop" Willamina quietly ordered. "I can't bear to think about that." She sat back down on her bed, staring at the ground vacantly as Brock came to sit beside her. "Hey Brock, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, fire away" Brock replied.   
  
"If you guys hadn't needed the boat, would you have callen me anyways? Were you planning to or did you just do it cos of the boat?" Willamina asked, still avoiding his gaze. Brock was caught off guard by the question and tried to think of a way to tell her the truth while hurting her as minimally as possible.  
  
"I...I was debating it" he started. "Ash and Misty finally convinced me to do it, but I think even if they hadn't intervened I would've called you sooner or later. I wanted to, I really did, but..." He trailed off and held a quick debate in his mind about what he was going to say next.  
  
"But what?" Willamina asked. She suddenly gasped and widened her eyes at a realisation that had just hit her. "Oh my God, do you have a girlfriend or wife or something? Were you worried about that? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't think of anything like that!" she exclaimed. "Of course you'd be taken one way or another. How could it have gone past me?"  
  
"Will, can you stop talking for a minute and let me explain?" Brock asked with a slight laugh. Willamina smiled sheepishly and silently indicated for him to go on. "Well, those people who planted the bomb on the boat...have any of the other three explained who they are?"  
  
Willamina shook her head. "No, I'm still clueless at that."  
  
"Okay. They were part of an orgnaisation called the Cobras, and there's still more members out there trying to get us. The ringleader is Gary Oak, he was Ash's rival when they were training. He's still got something against him, after all these years, and that's why we're in trouble. He's kidnapped the other four's kids and he..." Brock drew in a deep breath, recalling the painful memory that he knew would never subside from his mind.  
  
"Brock? You can tell me anything, you know that" Willamina said reassuredly. She was shocked by what she was hearing but she knew there was more, and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Yeah. Well his first stunt was to pay a little visit to me and...m-my wife..." On hearing this word, Willamina's eyes grew even wider. Brock continued in a slowly strangling voice. "She was pregnant. And when I refused to tell Gary where Misty was, he..." Brock now pulled back a sob and Willamina slowly drew in a breath.  
  
"Gary killed her?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Right in front of my eyes" Brock added. He hung his head dejectedly, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the images that had haunted him ever since that day. After seeing this, Willamina hesitantly placed her hand on top of his, knowing that it was now her turn to be the comforter.  
  
"Oh Brock, I never would've known. I'm so sorry" she said softly.  
  
"Thanks" Brock said simply, raising his head with a weak smile meeting her concerned eyes. "Now I'm hunting Gary's ass for a million reasons. The kids, Suzy, raping Misty -"  
  
"He raped Misty?" Willamina asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah." Brock left it at that, not sure whether he should be telling her that Misty was now pregnant with an unconfirmed father.   
  
"That bastard!" Willamina yelled. "How dare he do that! He has no right to -"  
  
"Will, calm down, it's okay" Brock said softly. "But when I said we needed the boat, I didn't tell you the real reason why. That's cos I don't want you getting caught up in this. However, you were on the boat when it exploded so you have accidentally. I hate to do this, but I think it's probably better if you disappear for a while until this is all done with."  
  
"No!" Willamina immediatly shouted, making Brock reel at her forced and unexpected tone. "I refuse to let him get away with everything he's done. I've never seen him but trust me, after everything you've told me I'm hating him as much as the rest of you right now."  
  
"Please Will, I don't want anything to happen to you. We're all riding incredibly high risks at the moment, we're all playing with our lives. Do you really wanna become a part of that?" Brock asked seriously.  
  
"Yes. I do. I can't sit back now after hearing all that. I just wanna be there for you guys" Willamina explained. Her hand still hadn't moved from his and she felt her face slightly flushing at the thought. After all these years, he had been playing on her mind, and now here he was, joined at the hands with her. She gulped and tried to hide every aspect of nervousness that was invading her at that very moment.   
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" Brock asked. Willamina nodded and Brock sighed. "Well then, welcome to the team. I don't s'pose I'd be strong enough to stop you. You'd follow anyways, right?" he asked teasingly, and Willamina slightly laughed.  
  
"You better believe it" she grinned. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence and Willamina couldn't help noticing the grip on her hand getting slightly tighter. She breathed deeply, trying to subside the thousands of emotions running through her at the same time.  
  
"You really understand what you're putting yourself at here, right?" Brock asked.   
  
"I understand" Willamina confirmed. The two had eyes only for each other at this point, and were both doing very good jobs at hiding their anxiousness of the situation. The silent spell was finally broken by James' voice ringing out.  
  
"Brock! Get in here will ya?"  
  
Brock stood up, abruptly letting go of Willamina's hand as he did. "You wanna come out, grab something to eat or drink? Maybe you should get some more sleep or something" he said worriedly.  
  
"I'll come grab a bit to eat. Better let the others know that I'm part of the team now" Willamina replied. Brock nodded and the two of them walked to the kitchen, where James was sitting and holding his head in his hands.  
  
"I can't believe what you put me through last night" he groaned, rubbing his temples in exhaustion.  
  
"Who you talking to, me or her?" Brock asked teasingly.  
  
"I guess the both of you" James shrugged. "Anyways, we gotta sort out what we're doing today."  
  
"Simple, we're going to the volcano and we're gonna bring Gary down once and for all" Brock said.  
  
"You sure you wanna do that today? We hardly got any sleep last night and you and Ash have just been through a huge ordeal" James reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be sweet as. Honest, don't worry, we have to do it today. God only knows what that bastard will pull next if we let him get away any longer" Brock said in exasperation.  
  
James nodded at his friend's words. "And what about you Will? Where are you gonna stay?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"I'm coming with you guys" she replied proudly. James discreetly raised an eyebrow at Brock, who replied by sending him a look that told him it was okay.   
  
"Well, if you're sure you know what you're getting into -"  
  
"Oh don't, Brock gave me enough of that already" Willamina rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he did" James grinned. "Well if that's not the simplest plan in history. I guess then I'm going to get a couple more hours sleep before we start the beginning of the end. If you know what I mean..." He knitted his eyebrows in confusion at his own words and Brock slightly laughed.  
  
"Get back to bed then. Say we leave at 10, that's three hours" he suggested. James nodded and slowly walked back to his room, stretching and yawning as he did. Brock then turned to Willamina. "You too. Get to bed, you look exhausted."  
  
"I'm fine" Willamina lied, holding back a yawn.  
  
"You're a terrible liar. Now go, I'm gonna hit the couch for a couple of hours anyways" Brock said. Willamina looked at him doubtfully but finally shrugged and walked away. Brock crashed on the couch and started his last few hours of sleep before one of the biggest ordeals of his life would begin.  
  
*******  
  
Three hours later the group was assembled outside the Pokémon Center, an air of tension and determination surrounding them.  
  
"Right, volcano's that way, let's go" Ash said confidently. He couldn't help feeling the exact opposite of his tone of voice as they set out, and Misty didn't help matters by nervously grasping his hand as they walked, guns and ammos forever at the ready.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do it today, Ash? Can't you wait another couple of days and get over -"  
  
"No Mist." They had had the same brief argument before he had confronted Giovanni and he had won back then. "It has to be today. We can't leave him loose any longer."  
  
The walk to the volcano was predicted by Brock to take about half an hour, considering the small size of the island. They were walking past a sparsely populated area of the town and past an empty allyway when something caught Ash's eye.  
  
"Shit" he muttered, pulling out his revolver.  
  
"Ash, what -" Brock's words were cut off by the gunfire Ash directed into the ally and the others, as an instant reaction, ducked for fear that the bullets were coming from someone else.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" James demanded to know.  
  
"There was someone in that ally" Ash said.  
  
"Yeah, and it could've been some innocent civillian" Jessie said angrily.  
  
"No, I saw that damn logo" Ash mumbled, slowly walking towards the ally. The others hesitantly followed and finally started believing Ash's words when they found a dying Cobra member sprawled on the ground, coughing up blood and choking from the bullet wounds to his chest. He was hooded, similar to the way Ritchie and Rudy had been, and Ash knew this would be just another anonymous henchman. But he was in for a shock when he pulled back the hood and saw the agonised face of Ritchie, his revolver now limp in his hand.  
  
"R-Ritchie" Misty stuttered, unable to find any other words. Ash was speechless. Of course, he would've thought he'd done the right thing to someone who had tried to kill his wife. But he couldn't help ignoring the fact that they had had an almost lifelong friendship, and why he had gone to Gary's way of things was still beyond him.  
  
"Ritchie..." Ash whispered. Ritchie was barely alive but he was able to speak five last words before his heart stopped forever.  
  
"They always remember the losers." And with that he took his last breath, leaving the six friends in puzzled states of mind.  
  
"Losers? What does he mean by that?" Willamina asked.  
  
"Yeah, what did he lose?" James added.  
  
"He didn't lose" Ash quietly spoke up. "I did. He was referring to when he won against me at the Indigo Plateau. That must've been his motive."   
  
"Oh Ash" Misty sighed, noticing her husband's conflict at having shot someone he had previously been so close to. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close, trying to extract some sort of comfort from her to him. "You did the right thing, honey. He was dangerous."  
  
"I know, but..." Ash trailed off and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have any conflicts about it - this was the guy who had tried to take away his most valued treasure forever. He turned to his friends with a somewhat reassuring smile.  
  
"C'mon guys. We're bringing ourselves down an asshole today." And with that he started leading the way to the volcano, his nerves still unsettled but the reassurence of his wife and friends by his side keeping him going.  
  
  
A/N: The next one's the last one! Woohoo! Well, if you don't count the epilogue, which I tend to do a lot. Anyways, again apologies for the delays, but hope you enjoyed and catch the next one soon! 


	23. The Way You Make Me Feel

DISCLAIMER: Nope, we don't own Pokémon.

A/N: Explanations abroad! Again this is another part one of a two-part chapter, and it is very short, but that's okay cos the next one is HUGE! So read this, review it, and then we get to the big stuff, woohoo! 

Around 15 minutes later we find our 6 companions at the entrance to the huge volcano gym. For a moment all they could do was stare at the door before them, trying to comprehend what kind of ordeal they were about to go through, for in this situation friendships could be shattered, husbands could lose wives, and a lifetime of love could be taken away within an instant. With a heavyhearted sigh, and the situation with Ritchie still playing on his mind, Ash broke the silence around them. 

"Well here we are" he announced, his voice barely above a whisper. Brock examined the huge door in front of him.

"God this place is bigger then I remember" he mumbled.

"Yeah" Misty started, as she walked up beside Ash. "Blaine rebuilt it, and made modifications. You know, after the whole ice guns ordeal" Misty told him, leaving it at that and not wanting to go into any great detail as she knew too well Jessie and James hated being reminded of their past actions. Brock just nodded understanding what Misty meant.

"Well, no sense in waiting" James proclaimed as he walked towards the doors, but was stopped as Ash's voice rang through out his eardrums.

"Jimmy wait!" James turned to face his companion.

"Huh? What? What's wrong Ash?" he inquired. Ash sighed and then spoke up.

"Please hold up a minute will ya? " he told him as he gestured for him to come back and rejoin the group. James just shrugged it aside and did as he was asked, as Ash walked up and stood before them.

"Ash? What's this about?" Jessie asked. Ash took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"I'll make it short guys" he told them. The others nodded and awaited what he had to say.

"First of all Will, this don't really concern you, but can I just say thanks for the help, and I deeply regret your loss." Willamena nodded, accepting his heartfelt words of sorrow directed towards her family members deaths. Ash swallowed back the lump in his throat as he went on.

"Guys this is hard for me, so I am just going to cut to the chase ok?" His wife and 3 companions nodded. 

"To have made this journey once, was remarkable. To be one confrontation away from doing it twice, is just astounding." He paused and eyed the group before him. Brock and James just looked at each other in confusion, as the girls just stood there intently waiting for him to go on.

"Guys, I can see you ain't getting this, so I'll tone it down. To put it simply, no matter what happens in there today, can I just say…thank you." He paused as he walked up to Brock.

"Thank you for your friendship." Brock nodded he redirected his eyes to Jessie and James. "Thanks for the support both 5 years ago and now." Both former Rockets just smiled at their long time companion. He slowly approached his wife, he eyed her a minute, he bit his lip before going on.

"And what do I say to you?" Misty raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what he meant. The normally familiar words of I love you would have sufficed at that moment, but Ash clearly had something more on his mind at this time. He took her by the shoulders as he went on.

"You have been through more than anyone I know and –" He was cut short as Misty placed a finger to his lips to silence him. Ash released the grip he had on her shoulders as Misty took his hands in hers.

"And who has been with me, through it all, every step of the way?" she told him. "You" Ash nodded with a sigh as he turned away from her.

"Yeah, I know, but…" Misty placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But?" she inquired.

"9 times out of 10 I turn out to be the cause of your pain than the solution." Upon hearing these words leave her husband's mouth she swung his body around to lock eyes with hers.

"Listen to me Ash Ketchum, cause I am only going to say this once." She paused as she shoved their wedding bands into his view.

"Do these things here mean nothing to you?" Ash's eyes widened at the statement that just left Misty's mouth as the others just stared on in bewilderment.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Misty?! You know what they mean, they mean the world to me!" he snapped. She released his hand from her grip and sighed.

"So why do you continually belittle your value to me?" she asked him as tears began to form in her eyes. Ash, shocked at seeing the one he loved go into such emotional distress, quickly took her in his arms, and began to try and say something to try and reassure her.

"Misty, look it is not-" She cut him short while shaking her head.

"No… Ash, I can say I love you a thousand times over, I can tell you you mean the world to me till the miltanks come home, but it never seems to be enough." She gazed up to him and then went on as she leaned into his embrace.

"So it looks like I only have one thing left to say to you." Jessie's mouth dropped open, as Brock turned to James.

"Shit, he's in for it now. Girls used that line on me a lot growing up." James gasped.

"You don't mean…" Brock just shrugged and redirected his eyes back to the previous conversation. Ash who was somewhat apprehensive to speak finally choked out a response, knowing all too well he might not like the outcome. 

"And this thing you have to say to me Misty?" he asked. She gazed up into his eyes as if stalling on her answer, and then she just closed her eyes and spoke two words.

"Thank you" she said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Brock hit the hard jagged rock surface in stupidity as James let out a laugh of satisfaction. Once Brock was back to his feet aided by Jessie and Willamena, Ash's focus once again lay upon his wife.

"Thank you for what?" She grinned up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"For stealing my bike" she said simply and with that initiated a kiss so tender their 4 companions thought time had stopped before their eyes. Ash, who was lost in the moment through Misty's actions, only then fully began to understand the severity of how big a part in her life he played. For to Misty, Ash was a necessity to live, just like oxygen or water, and he had never truly understood that until now. As they parted grins dominated their lips, Ash because he now had a new insight into his wife's true emotions towards him, and Misty because in her own eyes now she had now truly made him understand what he meant to her, he had made him understand, why she put up with all the heartbreak and joy that come with having him in her life, for Brock had said it best in a song he once wrote. * They say you don't know what you got, until it is gone* and in Misty's eyes she had no plans of losing him anytime soon. She gazed over at her companions.

"Well I guess it's time" she whispered. The group around her nodded. They walked to the entrance, and Brock and James slowly parted the huge door in front of them. Slowly and reluctantly, the group entered the gym. And as the doors closed behind them, they could not help but think the worse case scenario - would that be the last time they ever saw daylight again?

A/N: Alright guys, warned you that was kinda short but it's another one of those 2 part thingys. The next chapter will be here in a day or two, be paitent, I know it's getting close but it will be here! Thanks to G-O-Double-D for this chapter, the next one's from him too, and thanks everyone for your reviews too! Next one up ASAP!


	24. Volcano, Violence and Victory

DISCLAIMER: No owners of pokemon round here. Don't sue!

A/N: The biggie the biggie! And look out everyone, there IS a twist! It's a...what did he call it? A doozy, lol. This was G-O-Double-D's part two thingy and it is huge as promised in the last A/N. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

Anxiety, uncertainty, and to put it bluntly emotional wrecks. These are the words or phrases, which summed up our 6 companions state of mind at this time as they travelled deeper into the caves of the huge volcano gym. Brock walked closely alongside Wilhemina, James protectively walked just ahead of Jessie, and Misty walked alongside Ash, with her arm leaning on his shoulder for support. Deeper and deeper they dissented into the centre of the volcano's core with no sign of ether Gary or an apparent ambush.

"Ash?" Misty questioned shakily. Ash did not answer her in words, all he did was motion his head in the direction her voice came, as he was scanning his surroundings, ever keeping an eye out for trouble. "Something's wrong, it is too quiet" Misty finished. The group stopped as these words echoed throughout their ears. Was something wrong? Was Gary manipulating them into a false sense of security? Finally James spoke up, breaking both the silence and their pondering state of mind.

"Guys! You can't think that! The bastard is toying with us! Come on, let's keep going" he almost ordered. It was at this point Wilhemina spoke up, reverting the conversation to something which had completely nothing to do with the topic in question.

"God is it me, or is it getting hotter in here?" she asked. Ash turned to Brock.

"Say Brock-" Brock cut him short.

"I never touched her!!!" For a moment after that outburst, nothing but silence. James, Ash, Jessie, and Misty just exchanged glances with each other and then all focused their attention back on Brock, who had now come to the realisation as to what he had said. Ash let out a small laugh, as he saw Wilhemina go red with embarrassment

"Haha, good old Brocko, nice to see your mind is on the topic at hand." At first Brock thought nothing of it and then realised that his hand was on Wilhemina's shoulder, trying to apologise for his previous outburst.

"Hey!!!" he snapped at his young companion. He lunged forward but was held back by Jessie and Misty.

"Alright, cut the antics already!" Jessie snapped, speaking for the first time since entering the gym.

"Sorry" Ash and Brock muttered at the same time, their voices barely above a whisper. James eyed his wife in concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jess?" She looked up at him.

"I just want my son back James, I want this over with" she told him as she buried her face in his chest. James held her close and gazed at the group around him.

"Guys, do any of you remember the lay out of this place?" Misty pondered the question for a moment.

"Was the main gym area not down some sorta staircase?" she asked.

"Hey Mist you're right, guys keep your eyes open for some sorta staircase will ya?" Ash replied as he continued walking. The group nodded and followed suit. James slowly and reluctantly posed the next question.

"Guys? How many do you reckon remain?"

"Not sure Jimmy boy, why do you ask?" Ash inquired.

"Well there must be a good number -" Brock said suddenly, cutting the answer to the previous question short. Jessie and Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that Brock?" Misty asked.

"Call it a hunch Mist, or you can put it down to the fact that they're behind us and coming towards us as we speak." Sure enough as these words left Brock's mouth, Rudy stormed from the shadows with around 20 henchmen by his side, guns at the ready. However Ash and his companions did not give him or his followers time to assume their positions, and by the time they were in position, around 8 of his men had been killed outright via gunshot wounds to the head and chest.

"There, that evens it up a little" James announced flatly, the barrel on his machine gun still showing signs of smoke and just stopping its spinning as he did so. Rudy scowled.

"You think that will help you, do you?" Ash stepped forward.

"Asking questions again when you should be looking for answers, are you?" Rudy blinked.

"Huh? What the hell you on about Ketchum!" he snapped.

"Simple, the question before you is, who tried to slit my wife's throat when she lay helpless in a hospital bed?" He paused as he took a stepped towards him.

"Answer, the bastard I'm gonna wreck vengeance on at this time. To put it bluntly, you're mine!" Brock placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up buddy-boy, you can have him but wait till-" He was cut short as Ash lunged at Rudy, inflicting a blow to his gut. It was then the gunfire started up again, with numerous bullets flying through the air causing numerous rocks in the volcano's walls to begin to shake, with cracks beginning to emerge. 

"God dam it! I'm getting too old for this shit" James wailed over the gunfire and scampering of bodies. Misty let out a laugh, a bullet barely missing her head as she did so.

"Oh come on Jimmy boy! You're only as old as the woman ya feel" she smirked.

"Great, 42" he replied with a laugh. Jessie, who heard his comments, turned around with a scowl.

"What!!" she snapped. James gulped.

"Did I say 40? I meant 30, 30 oh god..." His moment of interrogation was cut short as he witnessed a bullet strike his wife in the lower ribs.

"Ahh!" Jessie wailed, collapsing to her knees.

"Jessie!!" Wilhemina shrieked. Brock rushed over as the last few cobra members hit the floor mortally wounded.

"Slate! Is she ok?" James shouted, putting the finishing touches of putting an all but deceased henchman out of his misery. Brock examined her closely.

"She'll live, just a graze really" he told him as Misty walked up and rushed to Jessie's side.

"Jess, can you stand?"

"I think so" she stammered, although the others could tell she was in some discomfort. By this time, all the henchmen had been dealt with, which just left…

"Ash!!" Misty suddenly exhaled, realising he was the only member of their party not situated near Jessie. The group looked to their right, to see Ash and Rudy still going at it, both showing the scar of battle. Rudy backed him up against the wall.

"I got to admit it Ketchum" he started as he delivered a blow to his stomach. "You were brave." Ash swung him around and struck out a blow of his own.

"Yeah? Enlighten me, you psychotic bastard!" Rudy smirked.

"You know, marrying a tomboy" he replied in a harsh tone. Ash just shrugged his last comment aside.

"That may be the case Rudy, but she's my tomboy, and as I recall the same tomboy you fell in love with at one point!" He paused as he kneed him in the gut.

"What you gotta say to that?" Rudy's temper was at a boil now, and unknown to Ash he removed something from his back pocket and let it loose into his face.

"What the fuck was that!" Misty shrieked, seeing her husband cover his face in pain.

"Shit! It looked like mais" Brock shouted. Misty gazed around both herself and Wilhemina were holding Jessie upright. She scowled at her two other male companions.

"Hey you two, what are ya standing there for, go help him!"

"Mist, he said he wanted to do it alone" James pointed out. Misty shook her head.

"I don't give two shits about what he said, do it now!" she demanded. Brock and James eyed each other. Suddenly something caught Brock's eye. He quickly and discreetly pointed it out to James, who seem to nod in understandment. By this time Ash had Rudy pinned against the wall, physically overpowering him, despite his visual problems at this time. 

"Hey Ash! There is a small carpet knife in your back pocket!" Brock shouted. Misty blinked.

"That's your idea of helping?" Brock grinned. 

"Nope, this is." Both he and James positioned themselves.

"Ash! When we say jump get outta there." And with that they let loose numerous shots at nearby rocks, causing them to crumble and burst open, resulting in hot flowing lava emerging from them. At this moment in time Ash had sought out the small object Brock had alerted him to, and was delivering yet more blows to Rudy's leg and sides, with a few retaliations in return. It was then the warning came.

"Ok Ashton, get outta there!" Brock wailed, as the lava burst through the rocks and shot in their direction. Upon hearing those words, Ash stuck the blade into Rudy's hooded part of his cloak and jumped to the side, just as the lava struck, resulting in Rudy being engulfed in the hot liquid totally melting his corpse, in a manner best left to the imagination. The girls looked away in anguish as the lava flow subsided. Then Ash slowly got to his feet lost for breath and, trying to get some circulation back within his body, he gingerly walked up to his teammates. Jessie by this time was walking more freely.

"Dang that's too bad, he was one hell of a dancer" James mocked.

"Yeah, too bad no one taught him the finishing touches to the Oakie shuffle" Brock blurted out with a grin. The group let out a laugh along with him, as Ash finally approached. It was at this point Misty rushed up and threw her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Oh thank god, are you-" she went pale as she caught site of his face.

"Ash! Your eye is bleeding!" she stammered in concern as she took his face in her hands to examine it. He gently pushed her aside while shaking his head.

"It's ok babes, I'm fine, I can still see out of it" he assured her. Misty raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Ash Ketchum, we ain't leaving this spot until you prove that to me" she told him. Ash could do nothing but smile as he took her in his arms.

"So you want me to prove it huh?" She nodded. He smiled as he bent down and bestowed his lips on hers.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you" he murmured softly as he broke from the kiss. Brock grinned at his young companions intelligence within the current situation, as James spoke up.

"Well Mrs K, is that good enough for you?" he asked. Misty smirked.

"It'll do" she replied softly as she let her husband go. 

"Ok, the main arena is just down this hallway" James told the group around him.

"How do you know that James?" Wilhemina inquired. James sighed with a laugh as he pointed to a sign with the notice "Main Gym this way." Brock's mouth dropped wide open.

"Talk about inviting us in. Well let's get this show on the road." His 5 friends nodded and they walked on. And sure enough, a few minutes later, the huge stone door lay before them. The group took a moment to reflect on all they had been through the last few weeks, well all except Wilhemina, who had only joined a day prior to the current events. 

"Well this is it" Wilhemina whispered.

"It ends here" James replied.

"For the kids" Brock choked out.

"For our families" Jessie murmured. 

"For our lives of peace" Misty whispered while closing her eyes and squeezing Ash's hand. Ash shook his head.

"No…for Suzie" he muttered, gaining a smile from both his wife and Brock in the process at his gesture of dedication within the current situation. The group was then brought out of their revelry as the huge door parted on its own, leaving the way clear for the group to enter. Shrugging it aside, they slowly entered, and as soon as they did, Ash's eyes widened at the scene before him. For there in the centre of the gym, with 4 followers situated beside him, was Gary Oak.

"Ahh…I see my guests of honour have arrived, how we doing gang?" James blinked.

"What's the deal Gary? Where are all the targets you promised me?" he mocked.

"I must congratulate you on your attempts at humour Mr Morgan, and to answer your question, we lost a good number when Surge's gym went down, nothing like the 5 we originally thought." As Gary finished these words, a gunshot was heard through out the arena, everyone jumped to the side only to see one member of Gary's quartet wince in pain and plunge deep into the lava pit below. The group, even Gary, turned around in the direction it came, to see Brock standing there with a bit of nervousness on his face.

"Err…Sorry, guess the barrel wasn't locked" he said sheepishly. Gary just let out a little laugh.

"No problem Slate, in fact you have saved me some money, one guy less to pay when this is over" he told them. Jessie leaned forward and began to speak with Misty.

"He's lost his mind, 4 on 6, he's no chance" she muttered. Misty nodded.

"I know Jess, but it's up to Ash from here on in" Misty replied. Ash sized up the situation before him. Slowly he took a few steps forward, not before pulling back from Misty's worried attempts to grab him. With a heavyhearted sigh he began to speak.

"You've tried to kill me, kidnapped my kids, raped my wife...I should run over there and put a bullet in your head right now, to justify the son of a bitch that you are!" he started. But then his tone changed to a quiet whisper.

"And yet, I look around me, and I see a person who is in no shape to battle. I guess what I'm saying is it doesn't have to be this way Gary" he told him.

"That's right" Misty echoed in.

"All we want is our kids back" Jessie announced. Gary took in their points.

"Oh so that's all you want huh? By all means, take them" he announced as a side door opened, and Jack and Rose were revealed for the first time in weeks before their respective parents. 

"Jack!" Jessie shrieked as she collapsed to her knees as her son rushed up and jumped into her arms. James leaned over her, rubbing Jessie's shoulders and rubbing his hands through his son's hair. Misty for her part did not move, neither did the figure which was clamed to be her daughter. She took a step closer and choked out one word.

"R…Rosalla?" At the mention of her name, the young youth's eyes brightened and a smile dominated her lips, as she lunged forward and jumped into her mother's embrace, as Misty fell to her knees, struggling to hold back her emotions at this time.

"Oh thank god, I missed you so much sweetie." Ash placed an arm around Misty lovingly as he grinned down at his daughter.

"Hey honey" he whispered. Suddenly it hit him. He redirected his eyes back to Gary.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Yeah, what the hell are you trying to pull Gary?" Brock scowled. Misty slowly handed Rose to Jessie and Wilhemina as she rejoined her husband. Gary paused as he examined the group around him.

"I give you guys the hand of friendship and all I get is accusations? I'm shocked. My friends, you are free to go at any time." He closed his eyes as he opened them again, his facial expression changed to a somewhat darker mood.

"Except you" he finished, and with that 3 velvet wires emerged from the ground, holding Misty in her current location.

"What the hell?" Brock shouted.

"Attack!" Gary ordered the 3 remaining henchmen. They lunged forward, and as you can expect were quickly dealt with by Ash, James and Brock.

"What was the point of that?" James asked with a laugh. It was at this point a scream was heard from Misty. The group whirled around to see electric static bolts going through her body. Then stopping she clasped to her knees via loss of strength.

"Gary you son of a bitch! What was that!" Ash demanded as Wilhemina and Jessie held the kids from seeing any of this.

"Another little device cooked up at Elm's lab. For your most prized treasure is now connected to a mind controlling electronic device, it is set to shock her every time she thinks a negative thought about me." Another scream of anguish from Misty was heard.

"Hmmm…she must really hate me" he smirked. Ash rushed towards her.

"Take one more step Ketchum, and you'll be seeing the afterlife a lot sooner than your lady love!" Gary told him in a threatening tone. Ash stopped dead in his tracks, for he could not hide his distress at this time as yet another scream from Misty was heard.

"Gary you Bastard! She's preg-" 

"Brock!!!" Ash snapped, cutting him short. Gary raised an eyebrow but then just shrugged it aside. By this time the static bolts had stopped and Misty was on her knees gasping for breath. Jessie looked on in horror as Gary spoke up.

"You didn't think it would end so easily, did you?" He walked closer to Ash and held the gun to his head.

"Now! On your knees" he demanded. Ash gazed around and slowly and reluctantly got on his knees. Gary let out a laugh of satisfaction.

"Haha… what a loser, you know there are times I really can't describe just how pathetic you are" he mocked.

"That's enough!" Jessie shouted at him in a harsh tone.

"Don't put the girl through anymore, I forbid this!" she told him. Gary sighed in a smug manner as he turned to Jessie while keeping the gun near Ash's head.

"Mrs Morgan, you are in no position to forbid anything." He paused.

"And since I ain't taking requests today, there is no longer a use for any of you to be here." And with that he pushed a button on his belt, resulting in a hole in the floor emerging and engulfing the other group members. For a moment everything went black. James then slowly opened his eyes and stood up.

"That son of a bitch! He out smarted us!"

"We are back outside" Wilhemina stammered. Jack held protectively onto his mother, as Rose got up from her fall.

"We gotta get back in there!" proclaimed Jessie. James shook his head sadly.

"It might be too late by the time we do" he pointed out.

"James what are you saying?" Wilhemina asked.

"I'm saying Ash and Misty are on their own this time" he replied, his voice cracking as he did so. It was at this point the voice of innocence was heard.

"Aunt Jessie, where's my mom and dad?" she asked innocently. Jessie sighed.

"They are still inside sweetie, they should be out soon" she tried to reassure the girl, even though she knew it could be far from the truth. But remembering should the worst happen, her promise to Misty would be kept. It was all of a sudden James spotted something.

"Hey wait a minute." Both Jessie and Wilhemina raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Where's Brock?"

***

Gary could do nothing but smile at the current situation before him. For in front of him on his knees, was his most hated rival, and the one thing he held dear not but a few inches away, hooked up to a machine which brought nothing but pure pain to not only its victim, but to those who witnessed it also.

"Well…. It really has been a lot a fun these last few weeks, even the taking care of the kid's part. I dunno how you guys do it." He paused as a grin escaped his lips.

"But then I guess where you are going you won't have to worry about that now, will you?" Ash just looked on as Gary approached.

"It's ironic ain't it Ketchum? They say everything in life happens for a reason." Ash blinked, confused as to what he meant.

"Gary, what are you saying?" he snapped through gritted teeth.

"Are you really as dense and stupid as you look? You should have never have gotten this far! That first attack, the car, am I getting through to you now?" Ash closed his eyes, shuddering at the thought.

"You over elaborate bastard!" Misty shrieked as yet another jolt went through her body. As it stopped she choked out her next question as she crawled forward in an attempted to reach her husband.

"What…. are you saying?" she mouthed softly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"First of all my dear, I would advise you to stop thinking so negatively of me, if you do the pain will stop. And to answer your question, the only reason your man survived that car explosion was because I allowed it!" he snapped in a harsh tone. It was then Ash spoke up reverting Gary's attention from Misty.

"Gary…please, do what you will with me but…get her out of that thing!" he almost begged, striving to keep his composure at this time. Gary smirked.

"You don't have a clue do you? Did you not have a conversation with your breeder companion? For it was as I had said. In order to end your life, I don't have to kill you! All I have to do is…" He paused and eyed Misty.

"Well now, I think you can figure it out" he finished cold-heartedly. Upon hearing this Ash sprung to his feet.

"You son of a bitch!!!" He lunged forward and was rewarded for his efforts with a bullet being fired into his right shoulder. He hit the ground with a hard sickening thud. Misty could only watch these events unfold, nothing but pure terror going through her at this time. Ash slowly got to his knees while clenching at his shoulder. Gary shook his head.

"I do pity you, for I have just come to a decision. Why grace the earth with a waste of space like you? Besides, I could have a lot more fun with your girl there" he mouthed evilly as he pointed the gun to his head.

"If only you had sat there and kept your mouth shut, you would have lived, and the girl would have went in your place" he mocked. It was then Ash spoke up.

"I ……would rather die, than forsake any part of her." Gary just let a laugh escape his lips yet again.

"Oh my poor boy, as you wish" 

"Bastard…ahhhhh!" Misty had opened her mouth again, and yet again the electricity was running through her veins. She motioned weakly.

"Gary………please…you got what you wanted…you have me…please. Spare him." Her head hit the ground, as she was so weak. Gary could only stare at the sobbing girl a moment.

"Can this boy really mean that much to you??" he asked, directing his question to the barely conscious girl. "Well no matter, you will be with him very soon, soon, he won't be along in death." And with that he raised the gun to Ash's head as Misty let out a heart wrenching scream through Gary's laughter.

"Nooooooooooo!!!" she wailed. Gary's hand was on the trigger now.

"See ya Ketchum." Those were the last words Misty heard before closing her eyes and hearing one single gun shot. She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see her husband's dead form, however what she saw shocked her. Gary stood above Ash clutching at his right wrist with the gun he previously held dropped to the floor. But Misty could make out something else - blood. Gary's blood. Gary winced in pain and shot his head to the side the bullet had came from. Standing there with a gun in hand was Brock.

"I told you I would hunt you down!" he shouted as he threw the gun to the side and began walking towards the stunned Gary.

"Huh? But….you're out-"

"Outside? You forget Gary, I'm a rock trainer, I can tell when something ain't right with that particular material. But I don't have to stand here and explain myself to you, I have something for you." He grabbed him by the shirt and backed him up against the wall.

"Courtesy of Suzie Slate, I deliver you this message." And with that delivered a blow to his stomach. A brawl between the two men shortly ensued, much like Ash and Rudy's earlier encounter. By this time Ash had mustered the strength to stumble over beside his fragile wife.

"Mist hang on, I'll have you out in a sec" he assured her as he began cutting at the wires with a metal object which, Ash could only assume, must have fallen from Gary when Brock struck him. Sure enough a few seconds later she was free from her shackles, urgently throwing her arms around Ash and burying her head in his chest. 

"God…I thought I'd lost you that time" she choked out. Ash pulled her gaze up to meet his.

"Hey I'm here ain't I?" he assured her, "Come on, we got to give Brock a hand." She nodded as she slowly got up. Suddenly she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Mist?" he asked in concern.

"It's ok, just the baby kicking, guess all that static electricity woke it up" she blurted out with a grin as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. Ash nodded, satisfied with the answer, as his eyes reverted around the gym scanning for Gary and Brock. It did not take long to find them hovering over the edge of lava pit.

"Oh my god" Ash choked out. Misty saw what had caught his eye and stammered out a response.

"Something tells me we are only gonna get one shot at this." Brock was battered and bruised at this time, as was Gary, blood seeping from both their mouths and numerous cuts on their foreheads.

"Well Slate, you miss that woman of yours so badly, how about you join her!" Gary snapped as he pushed Brock from the edge, as he had recently spun him around himself and gotten the upper hand. Brock, however, hung on to a nearby jagged rock keeping him upright. Gary sighed in annoyance. He lunged forward to strike the blow which would take Brock to his doom when * Bang! * Blood began to spill from his shoulder. He turned around as if the shock was keeping him on his feet. There in front of him was Ash and Misty, a gun each in hand. He smiled and went to walked towards him when Misty yet again let loose another shot, into his upper chest, causing him to stumble back closer to the edge. Closer and closer to the edge Gary got, and with one last shot, he would be over the edge, with no puns intended. He gazed at his gory body and just shot them one last smile. He then spoke one last sentence, which chilled Ash to the very core of his soul.

"You've won boy." And with that said, Misty clicked the trigger, and a second later his body went from view over the pit.

"Brock hang on!" Ash shouted.

"Shit!!" 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Misty wailed, but as soon as she reached the edge she got her answer. For Gary was still amazingly alive and attempting to drag Brock down with him.

"Brock, grab my hand!" Ash shouted. Brock did as he was told no questions asked and Ash quickly pulled him back upright, as he loosened Gary's dying form from Brock's ankle. Misty suddenly caught Gary by the hand. Brock's eyes widened as he regained his composure.

"What the hell is she doing??" Ash grinned, knowing his wife too well.

"Well Gary, I guess this is it, and don't worry." She paused as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, as if signing his death warrant via the kiss of death routine.

"I'll take care of your child" she whispered as she broke from the kiss. Gary's eyes could do nothing but widen as Misty let go, and he plunged around 40 feet into the molten lava pit below. As his screams died down, a smile could not help but form on Misty's lips. She abruptly stood up and rushed up and hugged her friend and husband.

"It's over, my god, it's really over" she almost screamed, holding her husband close. Brock could do nothing but smile. Suzie had been avenged and his two best friends could get back to leading a normal life.

"Yeah it's over Misty" Brock started. He grinned. "But what's this trend of your kissing the bad guy and then killing them? As I recall is that not what happened with Giovanni?" he teased. Ash smirked.

"Oh come on Brock, leave her alone, she just wants to prove she can be a sexy seductive heroine" Ash replied with a laugh. Brock sighed in exasperation.

"Talk about someone wanting it later" he mumbled.

"What was that??" Misty snapped, unsure if she had heard properly.

"Nothing " he replied quickly, scared of the outcome. Ash grabbed his wife's hand, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on guys, the pokemon centre awaits."

** Cinnabar Pokemon Centre**

Sometime later, we find all members of our group reunited at the local pokemon centre. Brock was explaining the events of what went on to James, while Ash, Jessie and Wilhemina contently entertained Jack and Rose. It was at this point Ash walked into their assigned room.

"Ok guys, back" he announced.

"Hey man, everything ok with Cory?" James asked.

"Yup, Surge is meeting us in Celadon so we can take him home" he explained.

"That's cool" Brock replied. It was at this point that Misty re-entered the room after being checked over with the local Nurse Joy.

"Everything ok honey?" Ash asked. Joy stepped in the room alongside her.

"You don't have to worry Ash, both Misty and her babies are fine" she told him.

"Phew that's a reli-" He paused. Brock shot his head up in shock and James spoke up.

"Did I hear a plural being mentioned there?" he asked. Ash walked up to Misty and eyed her a moment.

"Misty? Is….is there something you want to tell me?" She paused, almost scared of his reaction.

"Ash… you did not hear incorrectly. It has been confirmed by both Joy's tests and the tests I got back in Vermillion" she told him. Ash's head was spinning. Was this happening? Slowly he posed the question.

"Misty? Are you saying you're having twins?" he stammered. Jesse and Wilhemina awaited her answer as Brock and James just averted their eyes around the room. Finally Misty spoke up, saying the last thing anyone expected her to say.

"No……….triplets."

A/N: OH MY GIDDY AUNT!!! lol, okay, even I wasn't expecting that! But still, awesome chapter, thankies very much to G-O-Double-D and now I'm off to start the epilogue. So everyone look out for it, I'll get it up ASAP, and until then, stay cool peeps!


	25. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: No one round here owns Pokémon. Don't sue, you have no right, and I'm really low on cash, haha.

A/N: Ohhh wow, it's the final one! This is my piece of genius (yeaaaah right, lol) and the end, well…it is an open road to the sequel (which will be starting in about a week, woohoo!) Anyways, read on guys, it's shorter than usual but it's meaningful!

Ash stared at Misty in shock, unable to comprehend whether he had heard her words right. Had she really just said triplets? He took her hands in his and tried to make some sense of the situation.

"Tri…t-trip…" He couldn't seem to get the word out through his shock. Misty grinned sheepishly and grasped her husband's hands tight as relief flooded throughout her, seeing that Ash looked more stunned than angry or upset.

"Triplets, yes, three. It's gonna be…" She drew in a deep breath and bit her lip. "Different. Interesting." 

"Interesting?" Ash spluttered in disbelief. "Interesting is an understatement" he laughed slightly, shaking his head as if trying to comprehend the situation. "Misty, that's…unbelievable." He smiled and tightened the grasp on his wife's hands before bestowing a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

"No kidding it's unbelievable, how the hell did you guys manage that?!" Brock exclaimed, breaking his and the rest of the group's silence. Ash reluctantly and prematurely broke the kiss and shrugged at his long-time friend.

"I dunno Brocko, maybe it was something in all that stuff you fed us…" he replied vaguely.

"Uh guys, you seem to be overlooking something" James spoke up.

"And what's that exactly?" Misty asked.

"The fact that those kids might be -"

"Gary's, yeah, it didn't escape me James, don't worry" Misty sighed. "But even if they are, like we told you, it doesn't matter. Ash can still be as much a father to them as he is to Rose and Cory." She had finished speaking when she noticed a tugging at her legs and looked down to see her daughter looking up at her.

"Mommy, what's triplets?" she asked cautiously. Misty grinned before she replied.

"It just means that you're gonna have three brothers or sisters in a few months time" she explained.

"I could have sisters?" Rose asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"You could have three, just like your mom" Ash supplied, wrapping his arms around Misty's waist and gently kissing her neck. 

"And they could all play Barbies with me, and we could share clothes, and we could all share a room together and keep Cory out, and -"

"Rose, slow down a bit there" Ash laughed, picking up his daughter in his arms. "You might have three brothers too. Or two sisters and a brother. Or whatever, the point is, this family is going to increase dramatically in size soon." There was a tinge of worry in his voice as a million thoughts suddenly hit his mind, most of them concerning their future financial issues. They'd need a bigger car, a bigger house, more school uniforms once they actually hit school, more doctors' fees…

Misty picked up the worry and delicately raised a hand to his cheek. "Don't worry about it baby. It'll work out somehow. We'll make it work" she told him with a reassuring smile. Ash smiled back, once again settled by his wife's words.

"Well guys, I guess this is a cause for celebration then. I say we get on the next plane to Celadon, pick up Cory and get home A.S.A.P" Brock said wearily.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that one" James added. He sat next to Jessie and breathed a sigh that spoke of relief, exhaustion and even a tinge of happiness at the way things had worked out in the end. 

"Mommy, are you gonna have triplets?" Jack suddenly asked, catching his mother off guard as she laughed, holding him close as though she were afraid he would get away again.

"No way, you're the same amount of trouble as three put together" she grinned, but everyone could see that the teasing in her voice didn't veil the joy she had at having her son back. James smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders, almost securing their family's rediscovered bond as he did.

"Okay guys, say we book a flight for any time tomorrow to Celadon, pick up Cory and just head on home. I don't think any of us can stay here another day longer" Ash said. The others nodded and the plan was silently approved. Now the only things on their minds were getting home and restoring their normal lives again.

__

Four Years Later…

The van pulled up beside the lake that was slowly but surely starting to flow with visitors and other families out for Sunday excursions. Ash turned off the engine and looked out the window to his right, a smile crossing his face at the place he hadn't visited in…he thought for a moment. Seventeen years, it must've been.

"Ash, can I _please _take this blindfold off now?" Misty demanded, although the anticipation in her voice was easy to pick up. 

"Just a sec" Ash said distractedly, still staring out the window.

"Where are we, Dad?" Rose asked curiously. Ash didn't reply to his nine-year old daughter, just smiled all the wider at the memories this place held. "Dad? Hello?" Rose tried to get her father's attention again and, seeing she had failed, shrugged and turned to her 4-year old sister, Felicity. "Your hair looks real pretty today, Flick. Don't ya think I did a good job?"

Felicity nodded eagerly, playing with the pigtails her sister had, not for the first time in her life, lovingly adorned on her that morning. "You always do a good job, Rosalla!" The nickname was still sticking and had been transferred from Cory to his other sister and two brothers, Scott and Andrew.

"Mommy Mommy, I wanna go swimming!" Scott announced excitedly, already undoing his seatbelt and unsuccessfully attempting to open the van's door, which was childproofed. 

"Just a minute Scott. We're gonna surprise Mom first" Ash said. With that he leaned over towards his wife and paused before he started talking. "You haven't been here in a while, so it might be a shock. But I think you'll like it. I hope you'll like it anyways."

"Ash, for God's sake, enough with the suspense, can I please just take this blindfold off?" Misty asked with a small laugh.

"Okay okay" Ash conceded. He undid the blindfold and watched his wife's facial expression anxiously, reading her face as it revealed her emotions. At first there was a gasp of surprise and, quite possibly, shock, as she slowly put a hand to her mouth.

"So where are we, Mom?" Rose asked eagerly, still persisting for answers.

"I…I'm sorry Rose, I don't even know the name of it" Misty slightly laughed, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"You remember it though, don't you?" Ash asked hopefully.

"God, how could I forget…" Misty muttered. She turned back to Ash after viewing her surroundings and smiled at him with those tears still flooding her eyes. "I do believe I fished you out somewhere round there" she said quietly, pointing to a spot near the lake.

"Wow, dead on sweetheart" Ash said softly, initiating a kiss that only lasted about two seconds before Cory piped up in the back.

"Can we get out now?" he asked wearily. Ash sighed as he reluctantly broke off the kiss and turned to face his five children.

"Alright, alright, we're going" he groaned, stepping out of the car at the same time as his wife. As he opened the back door for the kids to get out, Misty couldn't help but marvel at this place. A place she had only visited once in her lifetime, but that one brief visit had changed her life when she had fished out a ten-year old rookie trainer and his Pikachu.

She smiled at the memory. She never knew her initial disappointment at catching 'just a kid' would evaporate so quickly and develop into…well, into what lay before her now. A loving husband, five adorable children, and a mind and body that had conquered the greatest peaks of human terror.

"Now guys, just be careful round the lake!" Ash cautioned as he watched his children run off. He knew they'd be alright, Rose and Cory were old enough to teach their younger siblings how to act around water. He smiled and turned to Misty, who was still staring at the place in disbelief.

"So why did you bring me back here anyways?" she asked suddenly.

"Just thought it'd be a nice stop off point on the way to Viridian" Ash explained, mentioning the city they were travelling to in order for a group reunion. Jessie and James were holding it at their apartment, and Brock and Wilhemina were also travelling from Pallet with their 3-year old daughter Lisa to be there. It was something everyone had been looking forward to, and although it would be quite a big crowd, they all knew it would be worth it.

"A nice stop off point? Ash, I haven't been here since…"

"Yeah, since you fished me out" Ash rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Hard to imagine huh? Who would've thought…" He trailed off and scanned his surroundings. "This would be the one place where the rest of my life started."

"I know what you mean" Misty said softly. She then brought her lips to his, lost in their own world at the place their paths had first collided.

"Mommy! I wanna go swimming!" Andrew demanded crossly, his demands being backed up by his brothers and sisters. Misty sighed and walked over to her children, her hand intertwined with Ash's.

"Come on, if you don't stop whining there won't be any swimming. Just wait a minute, this place is really special to us" she told them.

"It is? How?" Cory asked.

"This is where your father and I first met" Misty said, flashing a smile at her husband. 

"That's nice Mom, can we go swimming? The car was boiling" Rose complained, totally ignoring the significance this place held for her parents. 

"Hold up a minute, we gotta get a photo first" Ash announced, fishing out his camera.

"Why?" Scott asked curiously.

"Because as little as this place means to you, it means something to us. If we both hadn't been here then you guys would not be around right now" Ash said.

"Really? Wow" Cory said in amazement. 

"Okay then, we just gotta find someone to actually take the photo…" Misty muttered, looking around the lake. There were many families out that day, but they were all obviously preoccupied with their own activities. It was at that moment Ash noticed a young lady passing by, and immediately decided not to let the opportunity go to waste.

"Excuse me!" he called out. The woman turned around and eyed the family carefully. "Sorry to bother you, but we were just wondering if you could take a photo of us" he explained. The woman seemed to look a little surprised but walked towards them with a broad smile.

"Sure, I'd be happy to" she said.

"Great, okay, here's the camera, all you have to do is push the button. Just give us a sec, gotta get the mob sorted." Ash rolled his eyes and handed over the camera as Misty started organising where everyone would be situated. It took a minute of arguing over who was sitting next to whom, but finally the Ketchums were seated by the lake and flashing smiles for the lens.

"Okay, smile!" And with that the shutter went off and the moment was sealed forever in the film. Ash stood up and took the camera off the woman.

"Thank you very much, Miss" he said gratefully. The woman smiled, differently to what she had before, and something suddenly hit Ash. It was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he had felt it before, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"No problem. Bye!" she farewelled, and with that she walked off. Ash continued to stare vacantly, wracking his brain as to why he was feeling like this towards someone he had never met before.

"Ash? Is everything okay?" Misty asked worriedly, noticing the look on her husband's face.

"There was something…weird…" He trailed off, unable to explain himself. "Something about those eyes, and that smile, I…" He shook his head and turned to Misty. "Don't worry, I'm probably just being paranoid or something." He kissed her briefly and turned back to the rest of his family, forcing himself to get the matter out of his mind. 

What he didn't know was that the woman was herself in a bit of a conflict. She leaned against a tree when she was out of their view and breathed deeply, trying to regain some sort of self-control. They had never met before, but she knew who he was, and who his wife was too. Feeling more at ease with herself, she turned and began walking away, muttering inaudible words under her breath.

"Until we meet again, Ketchums. And next time it's not gonna be so rosy."

*******

"Ash! Misty! Oh wow, it's sooo good to see you guys!" Jessie exclaimed as she flung her arms around the two of them at the same time.

"Right back at ya, Jess" Ash said. The Ketchums had been the last to arrive, following more stops along the way to Viridian City, and hugs, handshakes and words were exchanged between everyone who had gathered at the Morgan residence.

"Wow, I can't believe we're all back together" Brock marvelled as the adults sat at the dinner table, keeping an eye on their respective children, who were slowly growing weary at the time of night.

"Yeah, it's been a while, huh?" James added. It was hard for everyone to be together at the same time with kids to look after and lives to lead in different places, and reunions such as these were always cherished and looked forward to.

It wasn't long before all the kids had been put to bed, surprisingly without protest that night, and the adults found themselves drinking coffee in the lounge during another one of their reflecting sessions.

"Do you guys realise that it's four years this weekend since we got the kids back?" Jessie announced.

"What? You've kept a date?" Misty asked in astonishment. 

"Well...yeah..." Jessie admitted sheepishly. "How could I forget the day Jack came back to me?" She smiled at the memory, still able to stir up every emotion and feeling that had hit her at the sight of her little boy free from Gary's evil grasp and in her arms.

"S'pose you've got a point. Could be something to celebrate, the end of that horrible road we had to travel" Brock shrugged. His hand was intertwined with Wilhemina's, who was now resting her head on his shoulder in obvious fatigue. "You alright, Wil? You look shattered" Brock noticed.

"I'm alright" Wilhemina said reassuredly. "That trip still wacks me round a bit, though I don't know why. I don't think the constant chattering of your daughter helps matters" she grinned.

"Hey, remember, she did not get here by herself, she is as much you as she is me" Brock replied haughtily.

"Either way, she's gorgeous guys" Misty smiled. Wilhemina reflected her smile before she replied.

"Thanks Mist. Can say the same for your brood too."

"I think we're all pretty lucky, under the circumstances and all" Ash declared. Everyone agreed, silently thanking their lucky stars that they were all there in the first place, all alive and well. Ash was thanking his own lucky stars that he had been pronounced the father of Andrew, Scott and Felicity a few days after they had been born, thanking those stars that Gary's legacy only existed in the memory of those who had been unfortunate enough to cross his path.

They had all survived a combined battle and their own personal tragedies in the process, and had all come out with lives they'd been desperate for four years ago but had still seemed unreachable at the time. Something had spared them, their courage and determination had played a big part in their survival, and all of the devastation and tragedy had eventually paid off to give them what they had now. No one dared to look back, only to look forward, to the safety and happiness of themselves, their friends and their families.

A/N: Oh yeah, forgot to mention there was a huge time lapse there, 4 years, oops, lol. Anyways, both myself and G-O-Double-D would like to thank ALL you guys out there who have supported this story and reviewed, those reviews are always a buzz. Love 'em! Thanks soooo much guys, and keep an eye out for the sequel, "Dilemmas of the Heart," I'll be starting the prologue next week. Woohoo, the series doesn't end here! Once again, thanks everyone, take care, see ya in the sequel!!!


End file.
